Fionna: The Last Human Standing
by ATHPluver
Summary: Nightmares of the war have been waking her in the night. Her stomach turning over at the thought of being the only one of her kind left. Fionna the Human just wants to know what happened to the others and she begins the journey of a lifetime to find out what caused complete human extinction. Was it really just the Mushroom Bomb? Rated T for grim story line. No flames please.
1. Chapter 1

**You voted and the majority wins: Fionna and Cake have a new fan fiction. That poll will still be up so if Finn and Jake end up taking the lead, I'll post a story about them later. Most likely a short story since this one is pretty long (or, at least, I hope it will be). I'm making this one a little darker than any other AT fic I've been writing.**

**And everyone has at least thought about, written fan fiction about, or drew about how Finn/Fionna are the last humans in the land of Ooo/Aaa. No, this is **_**not**_** a gender-cross. Just Fionna. So pardon me if I sound similar to everyone else but, rest assured, I'm not trying to copy anybody.**

**And for those of you who read my fanfic **_**Bad Little Boy**_**, you know that I take song requests of your own writing and put the song in my story, giving you credit of course. Again, I'm doing it. So if you have a song you want to submit, send me a PM or put the song in a review and I'll see what I can do.**

**Also: I know that Natasha Allegri had Cake be raised by Ice Queen but I'm having a hard time understanding how Fionna and Cake ended up ultimately meeting. So I'm keeping Ice Queen's relationship with Marshall Lee similar to Ice King and Marcy's, to make the story have a little more sense.**

**Disclaimer: Pendleton Ward owns and created Adventure Time. Natasha Allegri created Fionna and Cake.**

The sky was black, thickened with the billowing smoke that congested the air. All that was heard were shouts of men and the shooting of guns as they advanced on the enemy. Women fighting their way through crowds to find their missing children, who were lost among the running legs of civilians, crying for someone to save them from this horror. Blood spattered the walls of crumbling buildings, explosions blasting behind soldiers making their ears fail for a few minutes and making them run in fear, unable to hear anything at all. Suddenly it became silent and a faint whistle was heard up above. It was getting louder, a zooming noise following it as it rocketed through the smokey sky. Chaos broke out as realization spread like a wild fire. Mothers grabbed their children and ran as fast as they could. Sometimes it wasn't even their own child. Men rushed forward, trying to out run the falling attack but it was impossible to escape.

Finally, the weapon shot for the ground and collided with the pavement, the Mushroom Bomb blasting every which way, killing thousands. Body parts flew across the scene and cries of pain were piercing the air.

_Wake up!_

Her blue eyes shot open and she sat upright, breathing hard in a cold sweat, hot tears running down her face. She leaned on the headboard and took in great gulps of air, trying to calm herself from yet another terrifying nightmare. Her blonde locks fell messily in front of her face and she brushed them away distractedly, attempting to forget the images that rushed through her mind's eye. A soft purr made her jump a little. Fionna looked over at Cake, who was still curled up in a little ball in her drawer, a pink blanket thrown over her furry body, her fluffy white and tan tail poking out and hanging over the side. Smiling in relief that she wasn't alone, Fionna closed her eyes and was able to calm herself with ease.

These dreams were getting worse and worse each night. The fact that she was considered the last human on the face of the planet and all of Aaa stirred a fear in her and gave her these dreams of the Great Mushroom War. Her stomach flipped over and she felt bile crawl to the back of her throat as more horrific images floated in and out of her mind. The blood, the crying children, the final drop of the bomb that eliminated everyone in its path, were all just too much for her. It was as if she was in the battle, looking around frantically for a place to hide, even though it was one thousand years before she was born.

Not being able to hold it in anymore, Fionna pounced out of bed and rushed into the bathroom and vomited into the toilet, sweating bullets and shaking violently. She gasped and coughed, her breath echoing into the bowl, waking Cake in the other room. Sleepily, the cat followed the sound of her sister's sobs of anguish and turned on the light switch that Fionna was unable to reach in time. For her seventeen years of life, Fionna had never looked so weak and helpless. Cake wandered over to Fionna and rubbed her back soothingly, letting the human cry over the dream, the trauma slowly dying away. Without a word, the feline cleaned Fionna up, wiped her mouth, flushed the toilet, and led her back to bed. Cake then slugged over to the kitchen, still half asleep, to fix Fionna a glass of cold water. Then she returned to her friend's side, making her drink the water until Fionna stopped shaking. Sloppy apologies slipped out of Fionna's mouth but Cake waved them away, not minding in the slightest that she had to get up to tend to her. It made her tired in the morning, it's true, but it wasn't like Cake would ever turn her back on Fionna. They did everything together and thus, if Fionna was up, Cake was up.

"You wanna talk about it, Honey?" Cake asked gently, handing Fionna another glass of water to avoid dehydration. After Fionna's little episode in the bathroom, it was important for her to consume a good amount of liquids.

"It's just the same old story," Fionna said quietly, sipping the water lightly, her hand still quivering. "Nothing new."

"I'm sorry you're having these dreams," Cake said. "I would stop them if I could, really, but I don't have that kind of power."

"Thanks for the condolences," Fionna said, putting down the water. "But I think they'll stop eventually."

"Fi, you've been dreaming the same garb for days. Ever since Gumball said it was impossible for humans to come back-"

Fionna planted her hands over her ears and shut her eyes tight, her childish ways still taking their sweet time to go away. "I don't wanna hear it!"

Smiling in spite of the situation, Cake dropped the subject and egged Fionna on to finish the water. Day break was peeking over the horizon so there was no point in going back to bed. The sky was painted with streaks of gold, pink, and orange, the sun rising higher and higher, wind picking up, making the grass wave across the many hills that covered Aaa and the clouds shift and glide through the sky. It was another glorious morning in the land of Aaa and it was blessing everyone who lived as the two girls started their day. Fionna pulled on her sky blue V-neck, slipped into her light blue mini-skirt, and leapt into her knee-high socks and black sneakers. Finally, she tucked her hair into her signature bunny hat, letting her bangs dangle out on one side. Cake had stretched herself down to the kitchen and began to stir them up a breakfast, humming to herself. Fionna put the nightmare in the back of her mind and raced down to meet her friend, ready for a hearty meal to start the day.

The bacon hit the pan with a sizzle and the intoxicating scent flittered up Fionna's nose. Her stomach growled and mouth watered, her mind forgetting her previous loss of stomach earlier that morning. After Cake finished prepping the greasy meat, she slapped some strips onto a plate for Fionna and some more on a plate for herself. The two girls sat at their booth together and began to dig into their breakfast. After the two of them washed the dishes, Fionna grabbed her green Adventure Pack and they trooped outside to journey to the Candy Kingdom to visit King Gumball.

Gumball, who was now twenty three (but certainly didn't look it), was the official ruler of the Candy Kingdom, dubbed king when he turned twenty. Even though he was a different title, his habits didn't change in the slightest. He was still the cooking scientist who experimented with baked goods, putting serums inside to test the effect when one eats the treat. He was still relatively the same height and his facial structure didn't change at all. The only slight difference was the fact that little gum stubble was starting to grow in places on his chin that actually made him a little more attractive. But teases from a certain Vampire King resolved in him shaving off the sweet facial hair before it overrode his face. He was currently awaiting the arrival of Fionna and Cake, pacing the floor and biting his tongue distractedly, twirling his pink thumbs and looking out the window to the perfect blue sky.

A knock at the door surprised him a little and he allowed entry. Fionna walked inside, Cake at her heels. Gumball paused for a moment to appreciate how much Fionna had grown. He wasn't in love with her in the slightest (although previous years showed he did genuinely care for her) but he enjoyed watching her grow up from a young girl to a young woman, even though Fionna hisses at the word "woman", believing that it was too formal and girly for her tastes. Still, in spite of that, she was no longer that fourteen year old girl who let her immaturity run wild. Her height still had yet to match Gumball's but was getting close, since her human body grew faster than Candy people. After taking in the beauty of human change, he smiled warmly, welcoming the two girls inside humbly.

"Hello, ladies," he said.

"Hello, your Majesty," Fionna giggled, bowing slightly, making Cake laugh too. Gumball sighed, knowing that Marshall Lee was certainly rubbing off on Fionna. "How may we serve thee this fine morning?" Fionna went on, straightening with a grin. It was hard to tell she had been crying that morning. It was as if nothing had happened.

"I was wondering if you could help me get something out of a dungeon today," Gumball said, striding up to them, his pink, royal slippers barely making a sound on the candy floor. "I've attempted to go inside but... it's far too dirty for me to go in." He smiled sheepishly. "I guess old habits die hard."

"They certainly do," Cake said, glancing at Fionna, who grinned knowingly at her. "But don't you worry, _Sire_. Fionna and I will get whatever it is you need."

"That's what I'm counting on. Now, it's a very simple thing to retrieve. A small chest that is said to hold some secrets I wish to decipher," Gumball explained to them, taking a map off a table and showing it to them. He pointed to a cave hidden in the depths of the forest. "If you don't mind getting it for me, I will be very grateful." He then closed the map and handed it over to Fionna.

"We're on the job!" Fionna promised, pumping her fist in the air.

"Mathematical!" Gumball said, grinning. "I'm counting on you."

Fionna and Cake bid him goodbye and retreated out of the Candy Kingdom, following the map to the cave. It was a dank, dark cave that was dripping with dew from the morning. Long, jagged rocks, that gave the appearance that the cave had fangs, stuck every which way in the entrance that Fionna made a mental note to avoid. Bushes and brambles were tangled in the "teeth" of the cave, making it even darker than it should be. It was hard to see inside so Fionna broke off a piece of tree to create a makeshift torch and sparked some rocks on the wood, making it burn bright to lead the way down the path Gumball was too neat to take. The girls wandered inside, taking care not to step on a rock or get caught in a spiderweb. Once or twice, the hissing of snakes startled them but they pressed on.

"Fi, this tunnel is taking forever," Cake said, sounding bored instead of frightened. "Where are the monsters or the goblins or _something_."

"Gumball only said it was dirty," Fionna reminded her from ahead. "He never said dangerous."

"His quests are getting boring," Cake determined. "I'm gonna have to have a word with him."

But Fionna stopped listening. A whistling noise, that was most likely the wind passing through, made her stomach preform a somersault. Gulping and starting to sweat a little, she remembered her dream and the whooshing sound of the bomb being dropped on those innocent humans. She stopped dead and felt her knees wobble, Cake accidentally bumping into her.

"Fionna?" Cake said, becoming worried. "Fionna? Are you all right?"

The words went in one ear and right out the other. The screams of the people filled her mind and the cries of children haunted her ear drums, her eyes going blind to everything except the many soldiers running and pointing up, shouting nonsense into the air. The whistling growing ever louder, the ground shaking from beneath her feet, her breath coming fast, and her eyes shutting in hopes that it was all just another dream. Two paws suddenly clutched her shoulders and shook her awake. Fionna was still standing in the cave, Cake's feline eyes glowing from the light of the fire Fionna was still holding.

"Wake up, Sugar!" Cake yelled, trying to snap some sense into her sister. "Can you hear me?"

"Y...yeah," Fionna croaked, clearing her throat and wiping her forehead of its sweat. She swallowed hard and pressed on, Cake at her side. "Sorry. It's just that dream just came back to me."

"If you're having these visions during the day, this must be bugging you a whole heck of a lot," Cake said, putting her paws on her hips. "When we get back to the Candy Kingdom, Gumball has some history to teach us about the Mushroom War."

"Cake, don't you know anything about the war?" Fionna asked.

"Not too much," the cat replied honestly. "But Gumball seems to know some so we can ask him. Hopefully that'll put your mind to rest about this whole business."

Fionna didn't respond. She kept on going until they came to the end of the path, a chink of light flooding down over a chest that was securely locked and chained. Fionna tenderly picked it up and the girls turned back to head over to Gumball and give him his chest. The journey back wasn't as hard to trek as it was going in. They came out a little grimier than before but didn't mind. Fionna hopped on Cake's back and the cat bounded towards the Candy Kingdom. They were then led upstairs to Gumball's location by Peppermint Maid and handed over the treasure to the king.

"Thank you, girls," Gumball said, unlocking the box with some sort of hard candy key. "How can I repay you?"

"By telling us about the Great Mushroom War," Cake said at once, ignoring Fionna's modest decline of a reward.

Gumball was slightly taken aback by this sudden demand. Fionna moaned behind her hand, which had moved to cover her face with embarrassment. Cake, however, was eyeing the king with an accusatory glare, slightly blaming him for Fionna's repeating nightmare. Gumball looked to the human for some explanation but she just shook her head at him. He then turned his eyes back on Cake, who was still expecting an answer.

"I'm sorry, Cake. But I don't know a lot about the war," Gumball said earnestly. Cake was skeptical so he said quickly, "I've read about it, sure, but it's all very fuzzy. The only known information about it is in the library but even _those_ books are a little off on accuracy. It happened over one thousand years ago." He shrugged, still not completely meeting Cake's eyes. "The only two people who could possibly tell you about it with some truth are Ice Queen and Marshall Lee. But Ice Queen doesn't remember anything, according to those videos we watch every winter, so Marshall is your best bet."

A sinking feeling settled in the bottom of Fionna's stomach. Marshall was very touchy about the subject of the war. Whenever Fionna had previously asked years back, he would say that it was too horrible to recall and stop the conversation dead right then and there. He would get all quiet and stoney faced, making the atmosphere cold and uncomfortable. Fionna would squeak out an apology and steer their subject to something else that he liked to talk about instead. That would usually clear the air of any awkwardness but it wouldn't wipe away the fact that he simply didn't want to talk about it. Or that it bothered him enough to become genuinely angry with her. Marshall frightened Fionna sometimes when he would get like that so she tried her best to avoid stupid questions.

Cake, however, never experienced the feeling of strange silence with the Vampire King after asking such things. So, ignoring Gumball's immediate decline and Fionna's protests, Cake dragged the two of them down with her to the lair of the nightwalker himself. It was still early morning so Marshall was bound to be sleeping. But Cake didn't care. She wanted answers so her sister could get a good night's rest. Even though Fionna tried to point out that hearing more of the stories of human extinction might further her dreams, Cake waved her off and marched up to the door of Marshall Lee's home. She rapped her paw on the wood and waited, tapping her foot on the floor, arms crossed. Gumball and Fionna were standing behind her, trying to act like they didn't want to be there at all, which they didn't. The door opened a crack and the baggy eyed face of Marshall Lee poked through, glaring at whoever dared to wake him from his slumber. Then he noticed the cat standing defiantly on his threshold, looking up at him expectantly. Scowling, he threw open the door and transformed his head into a wolf's snout, making poor Cake cry out in surprise and fright, taking refuge behind Fionna and Gumball. Laughing evilly, he flashed his fangs at the feline, winking deviously. It was then he noticed the two others waiting behind the door.

He pulled open the door a little wider to fully reveal his body. Marshall Lee hadn't changed a bit. The only difference about him was his age. His demon genes were able to age him up by two years, making him biologically eighteen, for that part of him made him age slower than a human and actually _made_ him age instead of a traditional vampire. But he still had the same hair, same blood-red, demon eyes, and same body stature: sometimes slumped but lean, light grey-green skin, and a cold touch. He had hastily thrown on a red and black plaid shirt and torn jeans to answer the door, showing that he _had_ been sleeping. Marshall distractedly scratched his messy, raven covered head and mumbled a hello.

A little more confident with herself, Cake came out of her hiding spot behind Fionna's curvy legs and faced Marshall.

"We need to talk," Cake said.

"_We?_" Fionna and Gumball repeated incredulously.

"Whatever it is, I didn't do it," Marshall said lazily. "I was sleeping until," his voice deepened into a raspy warning, "_you awoke me from my slumber_."

Cake's tail frizzed a little and she gulped but stood her ground. "It's a matter of sleep or wake."

"What the stuff are you talking about?" Marshall said, raising an eyebrow. "And that didn't even make any sense. Usually, the phrase is: 'a matter of life or death.'"

"Fionna's been having these repetitive nightmares about the Great Mushroom War ever since Gumball mentioned the extinction of humans a few days ago," Cake said, fearfully watching Marshall's face get stonier and stonier like it had when Fionna asked about the war. "And we need to find out what happened just to see if it would stop Fionna's dreams. She's been deprived of sleep, Marshall Lee."

His red eyes skidded over to the human, who was trying to vanish from the scene completely, not meeting his eyes. This wasn't her fault, Marshall knew that. It was only a matter of time that she would start _really_ wondering about what happened to her species, making it hard for her mind to focus on other things. Back then, she would shrug it off after getting soul search-y for a while but now... Nightmares about this kind of thing were expected. She was old enough to know, he felt. Before, when she had asked him a number of times, she had only been about fourteen. She was a seventeen year old girl now and she deserved to know the truth. He owed it to her.

"Fine," he said slowly, stepping aside to let them in. "But I'm only doing this because I think she needs to know."

Fionna and Cake walked over the threshold and into the house of the Vampire King. Gumball awkwardly stayed behind, wondering whether or not he was allowed to hear the story that Marshall Lee had been keeping for years. With a sigh, the vampire nodded at Gumball, allowing entry. Smiling in thanks, the Candy King walked inside, avoiding the rock hard couch that Fionna and Cake had taken to sitting on. Marshall shut the door behind him so his zombie poodle, Schwabl, wouldn't get out again. He floated over to them, who were all waiting patiently for him to begin his story.

A slight hesitation was noticed in Marshall Lee's movement as he crossed his legs in the air, hovering over the floor a few inches. He cleared his throat, trying to gain the confidence to remember everything that had happened to him.

"Just keep in mind," he said, "that I was young during the war. It's hard to remember everything about it. It was scary and confusing and downright traumatizing. Any time that you want me to stop telling the story," he said, looking at Fionna, "I'll stop. I don't want you to have anymore nightmares." The compassion for his friend was obvious in his tone of voice and Fionna was grateful for that. She nodded at him, to show that she understood. Marshall took in a deep breath and began.

"It started over one thousand years ago when humans began to grow suspicious of their neighbors," Marshall explained. "Conspiracy theories flew around like a disease, bombs were being created like they were a home cooked meal, and war was slowly approaching. What we now know as Aaa wasn't the paradise we all grew up in. This is my story..."

**And chapter one is done. So do you like it? I hope so! I wanted to save Marshall's story for the next chapter because I felt it would be more interesting as an entire chapter (and then some at the end) than just a short summary. So I'll be introducing what I think happened during the Great Mushroom War.**

**By the way, I'm not only taking song submissions, but headcannons too. So if you have an Adventure Time headcannon you wanna submit, send it to me in a PM or write it out in a review and I'll give you full credit.**

**And reviews are appreciated.**

**See you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**For those of you who read this, thank you so much! I'm glad you're enjoying it so far.**

**For the first time, I don't have much to say... wow.**

**So, last time, Marshall Lee was beginning to tell Fionna, Cake, and Gumball about the Mushroom War, since Fionna was bothered by many nightmares about the extinction of humans. Again, this is my idea of what happened and several things I've seen on the Adventure Time Wiki site about the war (which mostly inspired my idea).**

**I'm still taking headcannon and song submission. I will always give credit.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time With Fionna and Cake.**

"Simone would tell me about what happened before the war, when she was with her fiance, when the war started. And she said the the world was beautiful when it was peaceful and full of intelligent people," Marshall went on, smiling softly as his childhood with Ice Queen appeared right before his eyes. _"She told me that the world was just a downright amazing place years before everything changed. Before she changed..."_

The city was full of tall buildings, the streets towered by the concrete jungle. Cars passed by one another in sluggish traffic, horns being honked at one another so they could return home to their families or get to work on time. Construction workers building more and more skyscrapers that reached new heights for all to see. Planes would fly overhead to new locations, bikes were ridden down paths, people hiked on large mountains that were carved for their convenience, and people would pass by one another with either a simple hello or exchange a smile to brighten someone else's day. A young Simone Petrikov was walking through the pushing, grumbling crowds on her way home to her fiance, Bertram, and show him the recent item she collected from her trip to Greece. She looked up at the clear, blue sky through her circular glasses with a chaste smile, enjoying the world around her in spite of the lazy, bothered citizens. She turned her head a little more to watch a plane zoom by, making dark hair dangling down her shoulders. Simone brushed away the locks and continued her stroll home. She reached her apartment building and climbed up several stairs before she reached her complex. She unlocked the amber door and entered, smiling at Bertram, who was sitting on the couch with a book in his hand.

He looked up and returned a smile in her direction, his crystal glasses flashing in the light hanging above him.

"Good afternoon, my prince," Simone said, sitting beside him and kissing his cheek.

"Welcome home, Simone," he replied. "What do you have there?" He nodded to an old, battered book that was poking out of her bag.

"Oh, this is something I collected during my trip," she said, puling it out and showing it to him. "It's called _The Enchiridion_. It's an ancient book that I'm going to present to the museum later this week." She opened it and turned the pages delicately. "It's nice, huh?"

"I suppose it is. It's very nice," he agreed. He watched her with an amused expression as her warm eyes scanned the yellowing paper carefully, wonder dancing in her orbs. Bertram started to chuckle and she glanced at him from over her glasses.

"What's so funny?" she demanded.

Bertram encircled his arms around her shoulders. "You are. You and your fascination with things like this. I love watching your face as you come across new things. There's never a dull moment."

Simone closed _The Enchiridion _and put it on the coffee table before hugging him for a few seconds, letting another smile grace her lips. She stood and patted his cheek affectionately. "I'm going to make us some tea. What kind would you like?"

"Ginger, if you don't mind," he said.

"As you wish, my prince," she replied.

Days like this were not unusual to Simone. She and Bertram were happy with one another, always supporting each other in everything they did. And the world around them was like that for a while. Until the government that was in power over Simone's country decided that their neighboring countries were trying to better them in everything. From technology to agriculture, everyone was beginning to feel stabbed in the back. And one day, the horror for Simone began.

Bertram and Simone were home one afternoon, the sky outside was, once again, clear blue. Bertram was shaking his head at an article about the declaration of war against one of the many countries that surrounded their own. Across the room, Simone was watering some strange plants that were carefully potted in the corner of the complex. Her fiance ruffled the paper and his eyes found something that peeked his fascination.

"Simone, I found something that you might be interested in," he said, making her turn her eyes up to look at him. He beckoned her over and she put down the watering can, making her way over to her fiance. Bertram handed her the paper and she took it from him. He pointed at the ad he noticed and said, "It's an old dock worker from Northern Scandinavia who found a bunch of ancient artifacts that he's looking to sell. I thought about how you might want to check it out before he sells everything to someone else."

Simone's eyes brightened and she hugged him around his neck, grinning ecstatically. "Thank you, Bertram! I'll go and get something for you too," she promised. "This is going to be so exciting." She jumped up off the couch and grabbed her wallet. "I'll be right back. I want to get there before everything is gone."

Bertram laughed at her excitement and bid her goodbye as she left the apartment, ready to buy something that would change her life forever.

Her drive down to the dock was a slow one, since traffic wasn't unexpected in these parts of the city. But finally, she reached the docks and got out of her car, following the boats until she found the one that had a large sign on it that said "SALE". The worker was tall and built, an eyepatch slung over one eye and the other one was grey and cold. He was watching everyone who was looking through his found items with a scowl that made his rough and stubble-covered face upturn slightly. His dark hair was hidden beneath a captains cap and one of his hands was missing, only a stub showing out from his large overcoat.

Simone hesitantly made her way over to him and felt a sudden chill as he turned his large head to look at her. In a thick Scandinavian accent, he welcomed her. She nodded politely and joined the rest of the patrons in the search of the boxes. She dug through several, finding nothing that fascinated her. Simone was close to giving up and going home until a little sparkle caught her eye in the bottom of a box. She picked it up and found she was touching a cold, hard metal. It was gold, no doubt about it. Simone removed it from its box and felt a cool wind blow by her, the salty sea air moving her dark hair into her eyes. As she brushed it away, she took a good look at whatever she found.

It was a tiara. It was gold alright, with rubies encrusted in the sides, giving it that sparkle that caught her eyes. She lifted it, holding it up to the sun but frowned, finding that the sun had disappeared behind dark, menacing clouds. The dock worker trudged up to her and tore the tiara from her grip.

"You don' wan' tha," he growled.

"I think I do," Simone said, raising her eyebrows at him. "It's an interesting artifact."

"Dangerous," he said. "Crazy."

"I think I'll take my chances," Simone said, grabbing it back from him. "I specialize in things like this. Please, I would like to take it. I'll pay double the amount it's worth it that will pacify you."

The worker glared at her with his good eye, his eyebrows furrowing with concentration. He shrugged heavily and accepted the money from Simone.

"Thank you very much," she said before returning to her car.

She was excited. She and Bertram were going to have such a good laugh at how silly she would look in that tiara. How she would say, "I'm your princess now. I guess that would make us a king and queen, huh?" Then they would laugh together again, like they always do.

The clouds hanging above Simone still didn't go away. It was odd, she thought, how the sun was shining overhead an hour ago but now... it was as if these clouds came out of nowhere, which they did. But no matter, this place has funky weather anyway. One day it would be cloudy and rainy and the next it would be sunny and hot. You could never win the war with weather in these parts.

Simone parked the car out front and walked quickly up the stairs to her apartment. She pulled open the door and found Bertram sitting at the kitchen table, writing a few things down in some of the files he kept. He looked up and smiled at Simone as she made her way over to him.

"Look what I found!" she said joyfully.

Bertram adjusted his glasses and looked at the tiara. He chuckled and waved his hand towards her head. "Put it on," he said. "You'll look even more like a queen."

She blushed at him with a playful roll of her eyes and put on the tiara. He started to laugh and say something in approval but Simone didn't hear him. The room became dark and she saw visions of battle, people screaming and shouting at one another, the world coming to a close. She shouted at them to get out and watched everyone die, one by one. Simone screamed and then she realized it was the tiara. Somewhere in the back of her mind told her to take it off. So she did, ripping the tiara off of her head, breathing hard. She looked up at Bertram, who was staring at her fearfully, his eyes wide and full of horror. His hands were red, showing that Simone had squeezed them hard by accident. She looked at the clock hanging on the wall and saw that she had been trapped in the tiara's visions for about thirty minutes when it only felt like seconds to her. Simone turned her eyes back on him and took in fully how frightened he was by the sight of her.

"Bertram?" she said, trying to approach him but he backed off. "What's wrong?"

He just shook his head and continued to back away from her, his body shaking with fear. He gulped as he glanced at the tiara and rushed away into their bedroom. She whipped around and walked after him, trying to get him to tell her what was wrong.

"What-?" she began but he was packing hastily.

"Just stay away from me, Simone," he said harshly, still shaking violently.

"What... what happened?" she croaked, her eyes misting over.

"I said away!" he said, slamming the suitcase shut and sidling against the wall to keep his distance from her.

"Whatever I did- I'm sorry!" she pleaded, following him out of the room. "Look, I'll put it back on," she said, not really remembering what she had seen before. "We'll laugh again and everything will be back to normal."

"No, don't!" Bertram cried but, in a desperate attempt to make everything okay, Simone planted the crown on her head and found herself being swallowed by darkness. Again, there were more visions of war. People screaming and dying everywhere around her. One of those men was Bertram, who was running away from a large bomb. She yelled at him to get away from it, unable to move and save him herself but then, like last time, she realized it was just the tiara. She was able to take it off but he was looking at her with such contempt.

"I... I," she said, feeling hurt by his stare. "I'm sorry."

He shook his head rapidly. "What you said was terrible. I'll send for my things. Goodbye." In his voice, was pure sorriness and depression. He obviously didn't want to go but what Simone said scared him. What was she trying to pull? This wasn't funny!

"Bertram, please!" Simone begged, watching him slam the front door shut. She sank to the floor and wept into her hands. "God, what did I say?" She noticed the tiara by her side and grew angry. "_What did I say?!_" she roared, standing and kicking the crown across the room, a sudden anger filling her that had never been there before. She was usually a passive, sensitive person but now, all she felt was cold, hard anger.

And for years, this continued. She would put on the tiara in hopes that she would be able to amuse herself but found nothing but a harsh chill scramble down her spine and her hands begin to freeze the air around her.

"_She said that it was hard to remember after that_," Marshall said. "But the war... it had begun around the time she put on the crown."

"Well that's what we came to hear," Cake said.

"Relax, I'll tell you. She was alive years before me and when she met me, it was hard to tell a five year old demon child the truth about the war," Marshall said harshly, glaring at the feline. "Simone didn't want to scare me." He cleared his throat and drank the red from an apple and went on. "So... Simone's skin began to turn cold and blue. _And the war was raging on..._"

Simone looked outside after recording her newest video and found the air was red and smokey from the raging war. Her apartment building was surprisingly still standing. The others were not so lucky. They were sinking to the ground as if they were in quicksand, toppling over one another like a dominos game gone wrong, and the many sounds of shouts, combat boots hitting the pavement, and guns being shot filled the air. She was able to keep up with what was going on through tattered newspapers, the local daytime news, and just looking outside in general. The tiara was right: this war was going to end the world. It showed no signs of stopping and the first bomb was dropped not too long ago in a place called Germany. Everyone was now rushing to create bombs and it was now a competition to see who would get "nuked" next. It was disgusting how humans were, Simone thought acidly. Then she heard herself thinking this and shook her head angrily at herself, glaring at the tiara. It was calling to her, whispering how it could save her with the powers of ice and snow. It kept calling her the Ice Queen and how it would obey her every command. And Simone was being pulled in, wanting more and more power from the crown. It was hard to fight it off but her sanity was slipping away.

In the world around her, more and more countries were vanishing, bombs being dropped by everyone. Screams of terror were heard one day and Simone looked up from her hands, in which she was crying. She turned off the camera and rushed over to the window. A giant bomb was soaring towards the ground a few miles away. She would be vaporized if she stayed here any longer. Grabbing her things wildly, she stumbled around the house, ignoring the hissing of the tiara on her head, telling her that she would be fine since the power she held in her hand was able to save her. Simone grabbed everything she could, including her video tapes and camera, and ran out the door, the bomb colliding with the earth a few miles behind her. The momentum sent her flying and she blasted an ice shield behind her, protecting her from mutation or, worse, death. She fell to the crumbled streets and watched, horrified, as bodies of humans flew away from the blast, eyes wide open, their skin charred and burned.

Simone adjusted her cracked glasses and blew her, now white, bangs out of her face. With a gulp, she stood, shaking violently, and made her way out of the city, knowing that this wasn't the first or last time it was going to be bombed. The snow covered ground, no doubt caused by her own doing, crunched beneath her feet as she walked alone to a future that held an uncertain fate.

A few more years passed and the war was still cursing the world. Bombs were being dropped every which way and Simone would sometimes see mushroom clouds in the distance. Sometimes a putrid green or a ghastly orange. Around her, the buildings had fallen and the streets had evaporated to give off the appearance she was in a desert wasteland. She kept on walking until she reached a destroyed city, the buildings overlapping one another, falling down and turning into rubble. Several cars were crashed into houses, the street was cracked and faded, and stores were windowless, their products spilling out of the building. Simone's tiara was on a loop chain hanging on her belt and her hair was incredibly long and white. As she moved along the empty street, the city smoking with residue from battle, she heard someone crying. A child...

_"Me,_" Marshall whispered. "I had been abandoned by my mother at the time, my father had died at war. My demon half prevented me from dying. I can still remember the day I was lost. _The battle, followed by the bomb..._"

A tall, raven haired man was running through the streets, his son in his arms. His feet were heavy as they ran past people who were trying to avoid battle. Little Marshall Lee looked up into his father's face that was uncharacteristically pale and cold, stricken with fear for his son's life. Marshall's tiny fist was curled around his father's shirt an found himself being put down into a metal bunker. The man let go of Marshall and looked around frantically, the whistle of the bomb getting louder and louder. Marshall would be safe here, he concluded.

"Now, Marshy," he said gently to the boy, kneeling down and ruffling his son's hair. "I'm going to be right back. Mommy and I will come and get you as soon as this it over." Marshall didn't catch the empty words. His father knew he wasn't going to come back. And neither was Heather. "You're gonna grow up big and strong, okay?" The man flashed his hidden fangs with a sad smile at Marshall before kissing him on the forehead. "I love you, son. Never forget that."

"Daddy?" Marshall said, his eyes filling up with tears. "Don't go." But his father unlatched Marshall's grip on his shirt and ran off, the bomb getting ever closer. "Daddy!" he cried after him.

But he stood and watched from afar as the bomb collided with the ground, an explosion of epic proportions making everything in its path blow up. Chunks of buildings flew by, bodies were torn apart or simply vanished on sight, and screams of those in pain echoed all around the building which kept Marshall Lee safe.

After a while, the radiation went down and all was silent. No one was around anymore. Marshall heaved himself out of the bunker and waddled around, looking for his parents.

He began to cry, little tears flowing down his tiny face, staining his overalls. He was all alone.

"Mommy," he sniffed.

The sudden jingle of chains made him look up to see a blue skinned woman with snow white hair. Her eyes were cold but he could tell she was genuinely a warm person. Simone knelt beside him and wiped his tears away gently. She then made her way over to a broken toy store and picked out a dark pink teddy bear. Simone handed it to Marshall and he smiled with glee hugging it and looking up at her with red eyes. Simone knew that she had to take care of this boy. There wasn't anyone else around to care for him. She picked him up and he clung to her, relieved that someone was holding him again.

Silently, Simone walked away from the war ridden city, Marshall Lee in her arms. Planes flew by over head and Marshall buried his little head into her neck in fear.

"It's going to be okay," she promised him, stroking his raven hair. "They won't hurt you with me around."

On that night, Marshall Lee and Simone Petrikov were partners to survive the apocalypse of the human race. The only known survivors to the war and they were the ones who would watch the world fall. Together, they would journey and experience everything together. But Simone knew that the tiara was going to interfere with her relationship with Marshall and how she was able to save him.

"_Who is going to save me..._" Marshall said under his breath. "So anyway, when I was about twelve-"

"You're stopping there?" Fionna said. His eyes skidded over to her and she covered her mouth with her hands.

"What do you mean?" he said softly.

"What about your time with her?" Fionna explained, removing her hand.

"I really don't want to talk about it," he said. "She left around the time I turned thirteen, which was about ten years for her. I age slowly, you know that."

"So we're not gonna hear about your life with her?" Gumball said.

"I _don't_ want to talk about it," Marshall spat, his cheeks flaring up with anger and his eyes flashing dangerously. "My Mom found me a year or so after she left. And I was in Simone's care when the bomb was dropped."

"Which bomb?" Cake asked.

"The Mushroom Bomb. The one that ended the war permanently," he said. "So, as I was saying: _when I was twelve, I saw it..._"

Simone and Marshall Lee were walking along a dirt path, the world nothing but a large landmass by now. Even though there was nothing left, war still raged between two groups that were still trying to out do each other. Marshall was looking over the cliff they walked on, where the dirt path was carved. Ahead of him, Simone was frantically scribbling something down in her journal, humming to herself. She was writing on the back of a photo of Marshall Lee, not realizing what she was writing was going to return to her years later.

"Simone?" Marshall said.

"Yes?" Simone replied, still writing.

"Are we there yet?"

She smiled and paused her pen over the picture, looking at him from over her shoulder. He was clutching Hamba in his arms and looking up at her with those same red eyes. His fangs were protruding out of his mouth and his red T-shirt had flecks of grey on the collar, showing his had drank the color from it.

"Almost," she said. "It's going to happen soon..." she mumbled under her breath looking up at the sky frantically.

"What's gonna happen?" he asked her.

"Nothing, Marshall. Just keep walking," Simone said distractedly, finishing her note and closing her journal. "We're close now."

Marshall turned his eyes to look up at the sky to see if he could see what she was talking about. What was going to happen soon? Was the war going to end? Were the dark clouds going to finally show blue skies and the hills be covered in long, green grass like he had heard about from Simone. Another hour of walking made Marshall Lee grow bored. He had taken to blowing his hair out of his eyes every time it fell to keep himself entertained. Simone would sometimes open her journal an jot down a few words before closing it again, biting her tongue and looking up at the sky. She had to get the two of them into the bunker she made a while ago so they could hide from what was to come. So they could survive. She had to save Marshall Lee from certain death. He was too young to die.

Finally, Simone reached the bunker and opened the large metal door that she had stuck inside the mouth of a cave. The walls were covered in old paintings she had salvaged from her old home, an ice chest with food (many red for Marshall) and many bottles of water. Two mattresses were lying on the floor covered in hastily sewn together blankets and pillows. She and Marshall climbed in and she shut the door behind them.

"What's going on, Simone?" Marshall asked, sitting on one of the makeshift beds.

"The end of the world," she said. "But we'll be okay. The tiara will protect us."

"Protect you," Marshall said under his breath. Simone heard him but didn't scold him for it. He wasn't to blame for his resentment towards the headwear. He played with Hamba for a minute before he looked up at her. "Can we watch it?"

"Watch what?" Simone said, opening her journal and writing something down.

"The end," Marshall said quietly.

She glanced at him from over her chipped glasses. "Why would you want to watch that?"

He shrugged apologetically. "I don't want to act like it didn't happen. You always say to face whatever life has to offer... so I want to watch what will happen."

This surprised Simone. Marshall was never one that would be fascinated with such things. But he was giving her a pleading look and that was when it hit her: he wanted to see that it was real. He wanted to understand that this war was a reality and that adults couldn't hide it from him any longer. So she nodded slowly, knowing that it was going to happen in a few seconds.

"But as soon as it's over, we're going right back inside," she said. "Understand?"

He sat up, nodding rapidly. Simone pulled open the door and they stood in the doorway, watching the waste land and listening to the distant shooting of guns miles and miles away from them. The city scape was barely seen and soon, a whistle was heard from beyond. Simone felt Marshall take her hand and she gently squeezed it to show she wasn't going anywhere. They watched as the Mushroom Bomb slammed into the ground a long way away, a humungous mushroom cloud billowing in the air and the radiation zooming fast, a gigantic crater sinking into the ground, filling to the brim with toxic waste. Simone slammed the door shut and the radiation passed harmlessly by their bunker.

"We're going to have to stay in here for a while," she said to Marshall.

"How long?" Marshall asked fearfully.

"Just until the radiation goes down," Simone explained. "We'll be okay."

Across the wasteland, in the pool of toxic waste, emerged a female ambassador who started this whole thing. Her head turning skull like and her eyes a hallow black with green dots. Two horns protruded out of her head and a long dark cloak was now wrapped around her body. The Lich Queen looked around her, a sudden want to kill everyone around her. And on the other side of the pool, another woman pulled herself out. She was incredibly tall and had long, orange hair and pale blue skin and six fingers. This was the enemy ambassador to the Lich Queen's land. Becky the Hero looked over at the Lich and they exchanged a silent vow that this war was not over.

And all across the world, the radiation spread, mutating people into strange creatures and eventually killing thousands, who couldn't take the mutations. Years and years went by and the number of humans dwindled, either killed by the Lich or being mutated depending on what they were doing the time the radiation hit. Soon, Simone, who no longer went by that name, vanished from Marshall Lee's life. He walked alone for a while until he was collected by his mother, who brought him home to the Nightosphere to live for a while until the radiation levels were completely extinguished. He spent years with his mother until she ate his fries, provoking him to run away to the new, mutated world that was slowly becoming Aaa.

The Lich Queen and Becky had several epic battles, making the very ground shake beneath their feet. A huge rumble would ripple across the land and everyone would know that the two were still battling out the war they held in their hearts.

In sorrow for leaving Marshall Lee, but not aware of why she was so sad since she couldn't exactly remember, the Ice Queen shrouded a mountainous land with ice and snow, making it her domain to live in solitude. And she cried about losing a prince, losing a dear friend, and losing a life she once had. The tiara had her in its grasp.

**And that is the end of the very long chapter. I guess I could have gone for two parts but I just kept going and going. I hope you guys like it.**

**Keep on reading and reviewing. It's appreciated! And thanks for all of the reviews so far. It really means a lot to every writer out on this sight.**

**See you next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well. I guess we shall move on with the story, huh?**

**So you guys (who actually read and review) got a taste of Marshall's past (which we will look deeper into in later chapters) and what happened during the Great Mushroom War that he could remember. Now what?**

**I'm still taking song ideas and headcannons. If you want to submit one, send me a PM or review and I'll put your name in the next chapter with either a headcannon caption or the song in the story.**

**Disclaimer: I will never own Adventure Time (I would love to work on the show though). :3**

A deafening silence fell like a cloak over the four friends as Marshall trailed off, looking into his hands, a single tear sliding down his cheek but wasn't seen by the others. He, of course, didn't want to show them any kind of weakness and getting angry about Simone's leaving and emotional about his father was bad enough. Fionna was awkwardly shifting on the couch, her thoughts about her race's extinction not fully confirmed or explained. Although she was grateful towards Marshall Lee for telling her this personal information, he was there when the humans were being mutated by toxic waste or killed by the Lich Queen. It wasn't his fault though. He was young and only saw the actual blast, hearing stories of how the Lich and Becky emerged from the crater on the other side of the world. Cake suddenly felt guilty for asking Marshall to recall those painful events from his childhood. And Gumball, who was truly fascinated by the war, was surprised at all of the hatred that humans had for one another enough to provoke an all out war. A war that would last until the point of extinction.

Marshall knew that his story wasn't exactly clear on the death of humans but he told them all he could. He uncrossed his legs and floated up with a heavy sigh. Fionna glanced up at him and blue met red. She gave him a smile of thanks and reassurance and he returned it, his fangs gliding smoothly over his perfect smirk.

"Sorry it wasn't too clear," he said, scratching the back of his neck. "But it's hard to remember that much, y'know?"

"I bet," Cake said, her paws nervously fumbling over one another, trying to distract herself from the inevitable awkwardness of the situation.

"Humans," Marshall suddenly spat, his teeth baring dangerously. "I swear to Glob they're just stupid creatures that brought their extinction on themselves. All they knew was hate and death. Nothing more, nothing less." Gumball and Cake grimaced and looked at Fionna carefully, seeing how hurt she was by this statement. It took Marshall Lee a second to realize what he had just said in front of her and his eyes widened.

"Oh, no, Fionna!" he said, shaking his head. "I didn't mean you! In fact, you're one of the few good ones- ah! I mean, uh, you're better than any human I've ever met. In fact, I think you're lucky to be born in a world like this. You're the most kind and selfless person I've ever met." His words were honest and his face ached with an apology he was to arrogant to utter. It wasn't like he didn't want to apologize but Fionna knew a genuine "I'm sorry, Fionna" wasn't something to always expect from the Vampire King.

"Thank you, Marshall," Fionna said before Cake could open her mouth and ask for another explanation about the human race. "It gave me a lot to think about. I don't think I'll be having those nightmares anymore." Marshall was the only one who caught the emptiness of her last few words. He forced an approving nod and bid them goodbye before going off to sleep again.

Fionna, Cake, and Gumball made their way out of the vampire's home and walked back to the Tree Fort to have lunch. They didn't say anything to one another, trying to keep in their personal thoughts about Marshall's story. How he was surviver of such a terrible event was beyond them. It must have been so traumatizing to live in an era like that. Fionna then thought back at what he had said about humans. She wasn't offended by the accusation that humans were stupid or that they were the cause of their own demise. It still weighed in her chest that she was the last one in known existence. And it _bothered_ her more than it used to. It was like their was a hole in her chest that she had to fulfill. She wanted to know the real answer to why the humans did go extinct. Obviously some survived since Fionna was born into the world. She didn't just appear out of thin air. That was impossible for her kind. She had to have parents; even siblings. They just weren't in Aaa or anywhere she's ever been. Not even on Mars.

They had to be somewhere. But even if her parents were dead, there had to be humans on this planet. There just _had_ to be. After lunch, Gumball left the two girls to return to the Candy Kingdom. Cake told Fionna she was going over to Lord Monochromicorn's house to play dulcimer and would be back in two hours. So Fionna was left alone to ponder her situation as the last human in known existence. And, to no-one in particular, Fionna started to speak, mulling over her options.

"So... according to almost everyone in Aaa, I am the last human in this existence. How I came to be in this world of fantasy is unknown," she said, never speaking so seriously in her life. "All I can do now is hope that humans will return. And yet... Marshall Lee told me humans are ruthless and were the cause of their own undoing. But even he's still fuzzy on all of the facts. They _did_ drop the bomb and destroyed everything around them. If they come back will they put an end to the land that I call home? What would become of me? Of my friends? Where would we go if the world were to be plunged into war once again? I can't even imagine my life without them."

Clouds began to form overhead and rain slowly dripped from the sky. Fionna paused her pacing and looked through the window, her eyes skimming her home. Her mind was reeling with conflicting emotions and her body felt ironically heavy with the empty feeling she held in her chest.

"Maybe humans were meant to die out," she told herself, trying to convince the room that everything happened for a reason. "But what would that mean for me? Am I really the last human standing? Is it okay not to have any humans in the world?"

No. It wasn't okay with her. There had to be some explanation to the extinction. Not just the war or the bomb. What caused them to mutate into the people of Aaa. And was Aaa the only landmass on Earth? Marshall had mentioned places like Greece, Northern Scandinavia, and Germany but Fionna had never heard of those kingdoms. Did they really exist in the world Simone used to inhabit? If humans were as great as she used to be and used to tell Marshall, didn't that mean she wasn't the only human like that? Fionna knew of Simone's history but not the full story... and she seemed like someone who would get along with Fionna in general. That means that Simone was a kind hearted human like Fionna.

And what of the hyoomans that lived underground in Beautopia with Samson Strong? They were the closest things to humans that Fionna had ever seen. Even those that resembled humans in Aaa were more mutated humanoids than pure-blood humans. Not only did humans die during the Mushroom War but were eaten too. By Monochromicorns and skeletons of the underworld that might have come up for food after the war and people like Peppermint Maid. They were consumed for their flesh and that could have been the initial destruction of humans...

An uproar of anger and resentment flood through Fionna's being as her fist clenched. She had to find out what happened to her species. The secret to their death that has been baffling everyone in Aaa. If she had to save or slay the humans left, so be it. As long as she finds out what happened to them. It was eating her inside out and an itching to find the truth drove her heroic blood wild, pumping with a lust for adventure.

With her amazing agility, Fionna leapt around the house, grabbing everything she could for her plan. From baggies full of food, to bottles of water, to the remaining pages of _The Enchiridion_ that hadn't been torn apart from her last encounter with the Lich, two extra pairs of clothes, a hairbrush, the bag of little people she received mysteriously, the "like-like" sweater that Gumball had knitted for her, a fragment of the wizard cloak she still possessed, her recording tape and headphones, a book from Jay T. Dawgzone, and other things that she felt essential to her trip. She would take two swords with her. The Family Sword and her Golden Sword that had been out of use for years. It was almost symbolic to bring it since it was her very first official sword of adventure. She stuffed all she could in her Adventure Pack, making sure not to overpack so she wouldn't rise suspicion to Cake. This had to be a secret leaving that no-one could no about. Fionna had to go alone. This was personal and Fionna didn't want to endanger any of her friends. Even if that meant leaving them behind.

Fionna hid her pack behind a bunch of treasure in the front room and found herself getting the feeling she was being watched. She turned and saw BMO standing, staring at her with its digital eyes.

"Are you leaving, Fionna?" it asked her.

"No," Fionna lied hastily.

BMO narrowed its eyes accusingly and Fionna sighed, sinking into the pile of gold. "Yes I am, BMO. I'm sorry but I have to go."

"Why? Can you bring BMO so I may entertain you?" BMO said with a smile.

Fionna laughed a little. "Sorry, BMO. But you have to stay and take care of Cake for me while I'm gone."

"Will you come back?" BMO said.

Fionna didn't answer right away. She had no idea what this journey was going to bring her. She didn't know if she'll live or die on the way there, on the way back, or when she got to the location she was heading for. All Fionna did was pat the video game system on the head and whisper, "we'll see." BMO looked up at her sadly but Fionna went on.

"Just promise to keep it a secret until they notice I'm gone, okay?" Fionna said.

"I promise," BMO said heavily. "One last game before you go, though?"

The human grinned and took it upstairs to play a few rounds of Guardians of Sunshine. Cake arrived home a while later and Fionna pressed a finger to her lips at BMO, who was crying muted tears. She tenderly picked up BMO and hugged the electronic before Cake saw them sharing a strange but tender moment.

To Fionna's surprise, Cake made meatloaf that night. It was almost as if the feline knew that Fionna was leaving and was making her a meal to remember. It took all Fionna's strength not to say anything about her journey because she knew that either Cake would want to go or would try and prevent her from going. When Cake asked Fionna why she was so quiet, all the human did was smile serenely at Cake and spoke the only thing that came to her mind.

"I love you, Cake. You're the best sister anyone could ever ask for. I hope you know that," Fionna said.

Cake was very taken aback by this sudden show of affection but returned the smile nevertheless and gave Fionna a hug.

"You're the best too, Baby-cakes," Cake promised. "I love you too, girl. Together to the end, right?"

It nearly broke Fionna to hear that. "Yeah," she managed to choke before breaking the hug.

Going to bed that night was the hardest part for Fionna. Saying goodnight to Cake for the last time and feeling the warmth of her animal skin blankets on her body would be replaced with the cool air passing through her cocoon-like sleeping bag that she packed. When midnight hit, Fionna crept out of bed, dressed back into her day clothes and tucked her hair inside her hat. She packed her pajamas into her bag, still thinking how incredible that thing was to hold everything she had brought, and slowly opened the door into the partly cloudy, cold evening. In one hand, she held her Golden Sword and the Family Sword was slung on her back, tucked between her shirt and Adventure Pack. In the other hand was a holographic globe of the current state of the Earth. The one with the giant crater in the side.

Her feet made soft, squishing noises on the ground since it was still moist from the rain. Her blue eyes were set on her destination: the crater itself. Caused by the Mushroom Bomb, creating the Lich and Becky, and spreading a mutating plague across the world, killing humans off one by one. This was her greatest adventure yet...

"Fionna?" said a voice behind her.

She turned quickly and saw Marshall Lee floating a few feet away from her, his axe-guitar in his hands.

"Marshall?" Fionna said, getting a little irritated. Was he always going to get into her business.

"Where are you going?" he demanded, eyeing the swords.

"To find the truth," Fionna said simply.

He groaned. "Fionna, just because I told you about the humans doesn't mean I'm right."

"I know. That's why I'm going. I have to find out what happened."

"Are you a moron? You'll get killed."

"Says you! I'm the greatest Adventurer in all of Aaa!"

"Fionna, this isn't some dungeon that you can waltz into and defeat easy foes. This isn't a task Gumball has sent you on. This is the _real_ world. A world that's been left for dead by everyone a long time ago. All it is out there is desert wasteland, crawling with radiation and certain death."

She had never seen him so serious in his life. His face was stonier than it got when she used to ask him about the war. He was looking her dead in the eye and had taken to grabbing her shoulders with his cool hands to try and shake some sense into her.

"As soon as you cross the borders, it's not going to be Aaa anymore," he said. "It's worse. Far worse."

"I know," she said again. "And I'm willing to take that risk. Marshall, this is something I need to do. Not just for me. But for all of mankind, for you, and Simone. You two deserve to be avenged, in a way. You as the last known survivors need to know the truth. You were lied to about the war and only know fragments of the truth." She cupped his face in her hands and closed her eyes. "I'll be back with answers. I promise this won't be the last time you'll see me."

"I hope not," he said gently with a fanged smile. "There's still so much we have to talk about."

"Then let's talk about it when I come back," she said, opening her eyes.

"Can I at least go with you?" he pressed.

"No, Marshall. I need to do this alone," she said.

They stayed like that for a few seconds until he brought her into a hug. The pranking, flirty, and "bad" Marshall Lee was gone and replaced by a tender, emotional one, longing for his friend to be okay through her journey. They broke the hug and dropped their arms. But before Marshall Lee could turn away and fly off, wishing her good and safe travels, Fionna grabbed his neck and planted a gentle kiss on his lips, which he returned after a few seconds. And after the kiss, Fionna punched him in the arm and turned away, walking down an unknown path to the most dangerous part of the world. Marshall watched her go with a grin, strumming his guitar and singing a familiar song.

"_Good little girl_," he sang, floating farther and farther away, letting smile fade and let himself watch her figure get smaller and smaller as he flew towards his previous destination. Then he closed his eyes, his smile returned. "Admit it, Fionna; you're in love with me." And with that, he took off towards his gig, still strumming a tune to _Good Little Girl_ and then transitioning to his rap _Bad Little Boy_.

And on went Fionna, who soon stuck the Golden Sword in the hilt on her waist, running now to her destination. She knew it was going to be a long journey ahead of her but she had to get a head start before anyone tried to take her back home. She didn't look back. She couldn't. Shamelessly, she let tears flow down her face as she said goodbye to Cake. Goodbye to Gumball. Goodbye to Marshall Lee. To BMO, Flame Prince, Lord Monochromicorn, Ice Queen, LSP, Tree Stumps.

Goodbye to Aaa.

**What will happen to Fionna? How will Cake take the impact of her sister's leaving? Stay tuned!**

**And I had to have some Fiolee in this. It's my AT OTP. (Adventure Time One True Pairing). It's mostly just that part and her thinking about him but you'll see what happens.**

**Please review! I really like it when people review my stories. It makes me feel like people are actually reading it.**

**Thanks for reading, though! See you next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fionna has left Aaa behind. It's time for her to find out what happened to her peeps.**

**BUT we'll save that for later. Hahaaha! (No. I'm sorry. That wasn't nice). Right now, we're going to take a look into the world without Fionna when Cake finds out she's gone.**

**The song in this was submitted by **_**i love ur books**_**. Thank you for your contribution! And if anymore of you have songs or headcannons, send them in and I'll be sure to put you're name in the chapter it's featured in and the credits at the end of the story. :)**

**Disclaimer: Glob! Do I wish? But sadly, it is not so.**

The sun slowly crept over the hills of Aaa, basking the grassy Earth in a golden light. Pinks, oranges, and purples highlighted the clouds and the light made leftover puddles from the night previous sparkle. A calm wind bustled through the air, cooling the water and sending little ripples floating across the surface. The sky was being painted a baby blue as the morning colors faded, the sun rising higher and higher with each ticking minute.

Her big eyes opened as the sun trickled through the window pane and hit her face gently. Cake meowed and stretched her paws out in front of her, her claws poking out a little on momentum. She realized how cat-like she was acting and looked over at Fionna, hoping that the human was asleep and didn't witness her "adorable kitty-ness" as Fionna put it. Instead, her eyes met an empty bed and her ears heard nothing but ringing silence. Fionna's sleeping bag was gone and so were her pajamas. Cake blinked and jumped out of her drawer and going downstairs.

"Fi?" Cake called, searching the living room. "Are you home? Hello-ooo!" But there was no reply from the human girl. No sound of a stifled giggle behind a piece of furniture as she tried to hide and scare Cake. No running water in the bathroom to show she was taking a shower or brushing her teeth. Not even Fionna's short "yah" or "hey-yah"'s from outside that would tell the cat that the human was out practicing with swords or something.

There wasn't a trace of Fionna in sight.

Cake thought that Fionna might have gone out for an early morning dungeon battle or something so she decided to make breakfast, betting that Fionna would be back before noon. But hours ticked by and Fionna didn't return. Cake double checked the house for a note or a sign from the human to tell Cake that she wasn't going to be back for a few days or was in danger or _something_. The cat began to grow worried so she rushed outside, looking all around the treehouse for her sister. All she found was BMO, sitting on a pile of treasure crying little digital tears.

"BMO? Have you seen Fionna?" Cake asked breathlessly.

"Fionna is gone!" BMO wailed.

"I know. That's why I'm trying to find her."

"No. I mean that she is gone, Cake. She left the house last night. She's not going to be back for a while."

"What the grib-grab are you talking about?"

"Fionna isn't in Aaa anymore."

Cake stared at the computer for a while before running out of the treasure room and into the windy, grassy plains of Aaa. She grew a few feet and shouted Fionna's name, hoping that the human would hear her somehow. Cake shrunk down and rushed into the forest, asking anyone she came across if they had seen her. They all shook their heads or shrugged and Cake's heart felt heavy. She then proceeded to check every kingdom she could reach in time, asking the princes of the kingdoms to make a search party but they all came back negative. No Fionna. Desperate, Cake flipped open the path to the underground and asked Samson Strong but all he did was cry about how Fionna was gone. After consoling the mutant hyooman, she stretched herself out and bombarded the Ice Queen with demands, holding Ice Queen up on the wall and hissing at her for answers of Fionna's whereabouts. But the woman formerly known as Simone shook her head, not sure of where the human girl went off to.

For the entire day, Cake traveled all around Aa in search of Fionna. She went to Lumpy Space, the Underworld, you name it. She had been there. But Cake saved the best for last. She trudged over to the Candy Kingdom, out of breath and tearful, to ask King Gumball if he had seen Fionna before her disappearance. The cat was led up to the top of the castle by Peppermint Maid and was allowed entry by Gumball, who was baking a cake in his lab. He looked up at Cake through his lab goggles and smiled serenely at her.

"Hello, Cake. Where's Fionna?" Gumball asked, taking the cake out of the oven.

"That's what I was hoping you would be able to answer me," Cake said.

"What?"

"Fionna's missing."

The cake slipped from Gumball's grasp and landed with a _splat!_ on the candy floor. He ripped off his goggles and stared wide-eyed at her.

"When?" he said.

"This morning... or sometime last night according to BMO," Cake said, slumping against the wall and sliding down to squat on the floor. "She's gone." She buried her muzzle into her paws. "I've looked everywhere. Literally. I'm not even exaggerating."

"Who's going to protect Aaa now?" Gumball said quietly. Cake's head snapped up and she gaped at the Candy King. He noticed her glare and looked at her with a confused expression. "What?"

The feline lunged towards him, her arms pinning him to the wall, her face into his. "Your friend is missing and all you care about is who will protect every prince in the land and who will go on little missions for you? Gumball, Fionna is _gone_. She dropped off the face of the planet and we need to find her. What if she's in danger? What if she's dead? So don't concern yourself with what's going to happen to the world around us just because Fionna's not here to be your knight in blue armor!"

His pink eyes were wide and fearful as she stared at him, her teeth grinding together in anger. Gumball gulped and quietly suggested they visit Marshall Lee. If Fionna left at night, he reasoned as they made their way over to the cave, perhaps he had seen her before she ran off. Instead of knocking, Cake broke down the door with a giant hand and stormed inside, not waiting for any pauses in her desperate search for Fionna. Marshall was lying on his back, floating in the air, strumming his guitar. He didn't even open his eyes to scare Cake. He was waiting for her and Gumball to show up. He knew that they were going to be in a big panic about where Fionna had run off to so he didn't think sleeping was such a good idea when he would be interrupted later that day.

"Where's Fionna?" Cake said acidly, not meaning to sound so angry. She was scared and worried, not angry. But Gumball's earlier comment did steam her a little. Marshall opened one eye and glanced over at her, not moving from his spot.

"Gone," he said simply.

"Gone where?" Gumball asked, stepping over the broken door pieces.

Marshall smirked. "The idiot went towards the Aaa border. She's heading towards the big crater, no doubt." He sighed and plucked a few notes on his guitar. "She's long gone by now. You'll never be able to find her. Not that she'll want you to."

"And why not?" Cake said, putting her paws on her hips.

"Because this is something she needs to do alone," Marshall said. "She left alone because she wanted to _be alone_. It's her chivalry or whatever. She can't let others get hurt."

"So you just let her go?" Gumball said, his eyebrows furrowing.

"I couldn't stop her if I tried. Besides, over time, you learn to let _her_ learn from her mistakes," Marshall said with a shrug.

"By dying?" Cake said.

"Nope. Fionna needs this. A quest that will stand the test of time. I don't think you realize that she's no longer a fourteen year old girl we have to watch 24/7," the vampire said. "She's seventeen, almost eighteen. Practically an adult already. Fionna is the greatest Adventurer in Aaa and, even though I think she's a moron for going on this mission, she's not going to rest until she finds out the truth of her people."

The two others stared at him. Marshall's mischievous demeanor was gone and he seemed very down to Earth. Still, there was an off-ness about him. He was lying about something behind all of his words. There was something missing that he wasn't going to tell them anytime soon. A heaviness that only Fionna could lift was inside Marshall Lee's once beating heart and it felt like lead as he dwelled upon her. This was how he felt when Simone left him. Empty...

"Look," he said. "If you find her, you won't win the fight about bringing her home. Fionna's going to keep on going until she finds out the truth."

"Or dies trying," Cake said softly, her lip quivering.

Marshall nodded darkly, his hair falling in front of his eyes.

"Thank you, Marshall," Gumball said for Cake as he tenderly picked up the crying cat out of the house. "We'll keep in touch, yes?"

"Sure. Whatever," Marshal mumbled, his fingers dancing over the strings of his guitar. He waited until the scent of fur and gum left the area until he plugged in his guitar, not bothering with the door just yet. He had a rap in his heart that he needed to let out and this was the perfect time to do it. With a grimace on his face, his fangs flashing dangerously, he put down his guitar and played a beat on his recorder, his demon eyes glowing in concentration.

_The fear in your eyes scares me_

_So please stay with me a while_

_Tomorrow you will be mine_

_You light up my life with your smile_

_You can stay with me as long as you need_

_Baby this battle wa never meant for you_

_So don't give into blood lust and greed_

_I know that you will be just fine._

_So come home, baby, soon._

_I love you and I want you to be forever mine._

He paused the beat and hummed to himself, still feeling incomplete. He looked out the window to the mouth of the cave, his mind heavy with thoughts. With a great sigh, he picked up the pieces to his door and put them in a pile to fix later. He grabbed Schwabl and floated upstairs for a nap, trying to clear his head.

Miles and miles and miles away, she had stopped, leaning against a lone tree, the hot sun beating down on the back of her neck. Grass was becoming sparse so that meant she was getting closer to the Aaa limit. No one lived out in these parts so she didn't have to worry about running into anyone she knew. Which was good since they would tell Cake how far she had gotten.

Fionna heaved a sigh and stood straight, slinging her pack onto her back before padding off again. She had been running all night and day and _still_ wasn't out of Aaa yet. This was getting her nowhere so far. The border was a long way away so she knew that it was going to take a while until it basically became a wasteland of dirt and dust. Her shoes, that were usually shiny, were now scuffed up and dirty. Her blond bangs were slightly windswept and a tad tangled. Her shirt held bits of dust in the fabric and her socks were slowly becoming off-white. She felt gross walking like this but had to keep going, telling herself to change when necessary. Like, if her shirt was to get great amounts of blood on it or something that extreme. That would be a cue to change her clothes.

The sun began to set behind the distant mountains and the air got cooler. Grass showed in patches as she continued to walk on, her hands clutching her pack straps. Her blue eyes fixed on the horizon, getting heavy since she hadn't slept in over twenty-four hours. Stifling a yawn, she kept going, telling herself that she had to find a good place to rest. Another thought went through her head, making a note to travel at night more often since she would be in a desert-like area for most of her journey. Fionna didn't care much for getting burned to a crisp so she would have to find daytime shelter and move on at night. The sun finally set and found a crumbling, brick wall was a few feet away and Fionna moved towards it. It was the perfect place to set up camp.

She gathered a few lone branches and built a fire near the middle of what appeared to be three walls, not just one. It was as if it were a little shed. The light burned bright, smoke flowing into the night air, the soothing scent of burning wood tickling Fionna's nose. She changed into her pajamas and took out her sleeping bag. She laid it out a little ways away from the flames and rested her back on it. She looked up into the sky and watched the stars in the heavens above. A few shooting stars flew by and she silently made a wish that her friends were okay... that she would find the truth. Fionna snuck her hands into her pack and took out the sack of little people. She knew that Cake told her to get rid of them but she didn't have the heart.

She pulled out the little Fionna, little Cake, little Gumball and little Marshall Lee and watched them interact, the flames casting their shadows on the wall behind her, making it appear as if they were as big as they were in real life. Fionna sadly viewed as her little self played with little Cake, pulling out a tiny sword and pretending to fight. Little Gumball and Marshall Lee were arguing and Fionna chuckled a little. She then pushed little Marshall over to little Fionna with her finger and the two of them blushed at one another as Fionna egged them on. With a soft smile, she watched as little Marshall took little Fionna's hands and they danced by the light of the fire. Fionna turned her head to look at the shadows and felt a tear slide down her face as it gave the appearance of Fionna and Marshall Lee were really dancing right before her eyes. After a while, she took back the little people and put them in the bag. She wriggled into her sleeping bag and closed her eyes, missing her friends with all of her heart.

The following morning, Fionna didn't leave camp. She planned on staying there until dusk so she could go off again without getting hot. Fionna changed into her clothes from yesterday and leaned against the brick wall, chewing on some bread she snatched from her Tree Fort before leaving. She was watching little Fionna and Cake run around the ground together as entertainment. Fionna ripped off a little piece of bread and handed it to her little self. Little Fionna grabbed it with wonder and split it with Cake. The bigger Fionna smiled as she thought of how she used spend time with Cake in the mornings all the time, eating bread or eggs or bacon or whatever they fixed up. Fionna then picked up the little people and put them into the sack. She took out the pieces of _The Enchiridion _and read them over, looking at some of the information it had, seeing if anything useful on the pages. After reading, she stuffed them back inside her pack and continued to eat her bread.

Sooner than she expected, night fell. Fionna packed up her stuff and walked away from the broken hut. She found herself facing a sign that was poorly made and written on. On that sign "Now Leaving The Land of Aaa" was scribbled. Whoever made the effort to put this out here told Fionna that she was about to leave what she knew as home forever. With another heavy sigh, she pressed on and her feet hit cold, hard dirt. She was no longer in Aaa. She was far from it. Fionna kept wandering forward, checking her map every once in a while, to see if she was heading the right way.

To her surprise, she found herself in a decaying city around midnight. She paused her journey and decided to search around the shops. She looked at some old diners, toy stores, and clothing stores. Everything was old and looked really outdated so Fionna couldn't take any of the clothes or food. Fionna kept walking around and looking at the places around her. No doubt in her mind, this decay was caused by the Mushroom War. One building that was still standing firm, not counting parts of the roof that caved in or the walls slightly falling apart, and had faded letters that read "Library".

"Hm?" Fionna said with a shrug, walking up the steps into the building. Perhaps there were some things about the war in some of the books. It was unlikely but what did she have to lose?

She pushed open the aging door and walked inside, her shoes making echoing clicking noises against the hallowed halls of the world of knowledge. She stopped by a shelf and took out a few books, skimming through a few pages and finding nothing that peeked her interest. So she continued to stroll around the library, stopping every so often to look at a book or two and then move on. Fionna came upon a desk that was in the middle of the library with an old computer that didn't work, a few stacked books, many pieces of crumpled paper, and other papers that had been written on with a pencil. Fionna moved closer to it and noticed how the writing looked. It appeared to be recently written. She picked up the notes and read it to herself.

_It's been four days since I arrived to this place. Still no sign of civilization or life in general. I am hoping that I will come across the very thing I've been searching for... it's good that I found this town. Hopefully the library will provide some information._

She paused for she had heard footsteps behind her. She dropped the note and turned around, drawing her sword out of its sheath, looking for the thing that made the footsteps. Fionna moved forward, the chipped sword slightly glowing in the dark, her blue eyes moving around the room. The footsteps sounded again from behind and she spun to her left, pointing her sword at the... enemy?

What stood before her made her mouth fall open slightly. The supposed enemy had brown hair, green eyes hidden behind chipped and cracked square glasses, a light brown collared shirt, torn jeans, and was standing a few inches taller than her. She looked closer and saw peach colored skin. The only time she had seen skin of that color was when she looked into the mirror. Her heart leapt in her throat as she realized that this enemy... was just like her.

A human.


	5. Chapter 5

**Fionna just ran into another human! Le gasp!**

**By the way, tomboy, I will use your song just in a few chapters. It was really good and I liked it but please hold on a while.**

**I have nothing more to say. :)**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own it.**

He stared at her wide-eyed, her sword glinting dangerously in the weak lamp light, pointing directly at his heart. Fionna didn't dare move an inch. She was practically frozen on the spot as the sight of the boy sunk in, realization spreading through her body like a cold drink after you drink it on a hot day. The silence echoed loudly, their equal surprise pounding in the hearts as they took in the sight of one another. Fionna _had_ to be dreaming. There was no other explanation. Humans were gone, right?

But wasn't this the kind of thing she was searching for? More humans to talk to about the war? Fionna's hand gripped the hilt of the sword, unsure if he was still an illusion or just a monster, demon, or shapeshifter playing a trick on her like they would have back in Aaa. The boy blinked a few times before calmly adjusting his glasses. His eyes glanced down at the tip of her sword and them back up at her. Then he spoke with the most curious accent Fionna had ever heard.

"So... are you going to stab me?" he said, his eyebrows raising slightly.

"I'm still deciding," Fionna replied truthfully.

The boy grinned and shook his head. "Don't worry. I'm no threat to you. I can see by your stature that I couldn't stand a chance." Fionna hesitantly lowered her sword, eyeing him as he continued to talk. "Well, welcome to my library... of sorts. I do apologize for the mess but it hasn't been cleaned for over one thousand years, it seems."

"Why do you talk like that?" she asked, cocking her head a little to the side.

"Well, according to halo-tapes I've seen about my culture, my ancestry hails from a place called England. Sometimes called the U.K. for United Kingdom," he explained, scratching his brown hair, thinking about an explanation. "By your accent it sounds like you're from America or perhaps small bits of Canada."

"Wha-?" Fionna said. "I've never heard of those places."

He looked surprised. "Really? They were quite popular tourist attractions before the Great Mushroom War."

"You know about the war?" Fionna said, her face brightening and a glimmer of hope igniting in her heart.

"Why, yes. I've been researching it ever since I turned thirteen," he explained, smiling at her expression. "And it seems you're interested in what happened to the humans like I am."

"I thought I was the last one."

"As did I. I have heard rumors that they reside somewhere beyond this city." He pointed in the direction towards Aaa. "Somewhere over there."

"You're outta luck, dude," Fionna said, shaking her head. "There's nothing there but Candy people, vampires, ghosts, Lump Space people, you name it. I'm the only human that has ever lived in Aaa."

"Aaa? That's what it's called."

She nodded and he chuckled a little.

"That's a fascinating name, isn't it?" he said. "Speaking of names, I have yet to introduce myself. I do apologize. My name is Charlie." He stuck out his hand towards Fionna and she shook it.

"My name is Fionna the Human- erm, uh, just Fionna now," she said, a small blush crossing her face, giddy at the thought she was actually talking to another human being.

They dropped the handshake and Charlie picked up a few books he had dropped from his encounter with her. He then led Fionna back to the desk that was now obviously his. Placing the books back on his desk, he began to explain a few things to her.

"I found this place over a year ago," he said.

"But your note says four days or something... sorry I read it," she said quietly.

"That was four days after I found it last year," he said. "And I forgive you. Curiosity is not a sin, Fionna. It's no big deal anyway... As I was saying, I found it over a year ago and took residence here to study up on human history and hopefully find some information on the war. It seems to be a pre-war library so no such information exists." He sighed and dusted off a book. "And I have found so much out of the pages of a book and they became my ally. Sadly, they have yet to provide any information on the war." He turned to her. "But what's your story? If you come from Aaa, why did you leave?"

"I'm trying to find out what happened to my people. _Our_ people," she said, a smile crawling across her lips. The joy in saying that filled her to the brim. "I'm traveling to the big crater that was caused by the Mushroom Bomb. A friend of mine said that was the end of the world as he knew it so... there has got to be something useful there, y'know?"

Charlie nodded and began to write something down on a notepad he had taken out of his pocket. "I see. That's a very good deduction, Fionna. I never thought about searching the crater. These abandoned cities only supply bad thoughts and theories... the next thing to check would logically be the crater."

Fionna had never heard someone speak so intelligently _and_ respectfully towards her. Sure Gumball cared for Fionna but she knew that he felt a little superior to her due to his brains. While Fionna supplied the brawn and did dangerous tasks for him, Gumball still looked down on her slightly. Charlie barely knew Fionna for ten minutes and was threatened by her in half a second but he spoke to her as if he had known her forever. This pleased Fionna greatly and felt like an equal for once.

"You think so?" she said softly.

"Of course!" he said, his head perking up from his writing. "Fionna, I do believe you're on to something."

Her face burned with flattery and excitement. This boy was... so nice to her. Fionna had a feeling in her gut that he was going to be a great friend for the short time they had with one another before she had to troop back off to her destination. Maybe she'll see Charlie there...

"Do you wish to stay a while?" he asked politely. "I'm afraid I don't have beds but there are some very comfy couches in the reading room we can use. Perhaps we can discuss our separate theories on the supposed human extinction."

"Sure! That sounds Math," Fionna said with an ecstatic grin. Then it faded a little. "And, Charlie, can you dumb it down a little for me? I'm afraid I'm not that smart."

Charlie laughed. "Fionna, you're just as intelligent as me. No worries. I think you can get the gist of what I'm saying."

Fionna's smile lifted and she followed him into the reading room where several more piles of books were stacked against the walls, crumples pieces of paper littered the floor, and one of two couches was covered in a worn out blanket and a pillow that was slowly losing its stuffing. Other notes with Charlie's handwriting were scattered about, some on another desk, some on the floor. A coffee table with discarded, yellowing magazines sat between the two couches, more of his notes piled on top. Fionna took in the room, the weak light being cast down by a single lightbulb dangling on a string in the ceiling. Charlie shrugged humbly and said,

"It's not much..."

"It's nice," she said truthfully, walking over to her couch. "You really don't mind me staying here?"

"Not at all!" he said, striding over to his couch and sitting down. He nodded for her to sit and she did so, putting her sword sheath against the armrest and pack where a pillow would go. "If you don't mind me asking," he said, "would you tell me how old you are?"

"I'm seventeen," Fionna said without blinking. "What about you?"

Realizing she didn't care one way or the other what he asked, he replied feeling less awkward. "I'm seventeen and three quarters."

"Well, Charlie, I'm very pleased to meet you," Fionna said, imitating his accent, making him laugh.

"Likewise, Fionna," he replied, trying his best to imitate her accent as well.

They both started to laugh with one another. Fionna decided to sleep for the time being until morning since she no longer had to worry about getting burned by the sun. Charlie slept too, tenderly placing his glasses on the coffee table. They awoke around the same time and spent the day talking about their own theories and reading up on human history. Fionna couldn't remember having this much fun while learning. Around noon, they took to snacking on a few things Charlie was able to salvage from the bakery's freezer that wasn't completely gross. Fionna took out the sack of little people and took out her little self and three friends. Charlie watched, fascinated, as little Fionna jumped on little Marshall Lee's back and pointed forward. Begrudgingly, Marshall moved forward and little Fionna laughed with glee. The bigger Fionna pointed to each of her friends and told Charlie all about them.

It was a while until he spoke up, "How incredible. Tiny replicants of you and your friends. How did you come across them?"

"I just found the bag in my pocket one day," she said, taking out Ice Queen and putting her on the table. She watched her mini self and little Ice Queen battle it out while the others cheered on the sidelines. Charlie laughed at their interactions and tried his hand at playing with them. He put Gumball next to Marshall and watched them start a normal conversation but soon grow enraged with one another. He didn't understand why Fionna was giggling so hard as the mini boys started fighting with one another but Charlie didn't question her about it. Fionna took them away from the table and placed them back in the bag. She and Charlie finished their meals and moved on with looking up an old age war called the Cold War.

"It says here that it wasn't a gun war," Charlie said, peering up at her from a book. "More of a war of intimidation. Several mini wars were spread throughout the span of the Cold War but it wasn't an all out war like the Great Mushroom War."

Fionna laughed. "You said 'war' so many times it sounds weird now. Warrrr... wwarrrr-a."

"War is simply a weird thing in general," he mumbled to himself. "I can't believe there were so many hateful people. Why couldn't they be more like us? Simple, kind, and intelligent."

"There were few," Fionna pointed out. "The last one was probably Simone Petrikov."

"Who?"

"No-one... she's long gone."

Charlie looked at her questioningly but continued on with his research. Fionna ended up staying with him for two more nights until she felt that she had overstayed her welcome and that it was time for her to move on. So on her final night, she told Charlie that she had to return to her journey and get to the crater. Instead of looking crestfallen, he brightened and put down the piece of cake he was munching on.

"That's what I wanted to ask you about, Fionna," he said. "I was wondering if I could possibly join you on your little adventure."

"You wanna go with me?" Fionna said, surprised.

"Of course! I feel like it is not only your duty or mine on our own. But _our_ duty," he explained. "Fionna, you and I could go to great places together. Two heads are certainly better than one, correct?"

"I suppose."

"If you will allow me to, I would be honored to go along with you."

"You know what, Charlie? You're absolutely right. You and I have a job to do for our peeps. I'd love it if you joined me."

So after dinner, Fionna helped him pack up his own backpack with some books, containers of food, his blanket and pillow, several of his notes, a map, some technology he claimed to be useful, and among other things. He said he had a few other places he had inhabited over the years and said they could stop by and search for his old stuff he might have left behind if they came across it. Fionna agreed and the two of them left the library together, the moon hanging in the sky. The female human ran a little ways ahead, her sword banging gently on her side as she twirled a little, pumping her fist in the air, no longer feeling alone or upset.

"It's Adventure Time!" she cried out, grabbing Charlie's hand. The two of them ran together down a road that was unknown to the both of them.

Back in Aaa, things were quiet. All around the Grass Lands, to the Candy Kingdom, to the Ice Kingdom, the Nightosphere, Lumpy Space, the numerous graveyards, and so many other places, everyone was in a hushed silence as they dwelled on the whereabouts of the greatest hero in the land. King Gumball, Marshall Lee, Lord Monochromicorn, and Cake were all in the Tree Fort after a quiet dinner together. Cake had invited them over since it was very lonely by herself without Fionna. Mocro suggested that she stay with him for the time being, telling her that their kittens often visited but Cake denied the offer. As much as she loved seeing her little kitties, she felt that leaving the treehouse was like Fionna leaving Aaa: the place would be vulnerable. Even though she hated Gumball for saying it, she had to admit that Aaa was a dangerous place without Fionna to protect it. But Cake found it odd that Ice Queen wasn't leaving her castle and that monsters refused to come out of their hiding places. It was as if they didn't want to take Aaa or any princes or whatever their evil business was without a fight. Fionna was what made it a challenge and Cake was a little relieved she only had to fight a monster on only a few occasions.

Marshall Lee had taken care of Ice Queen. He was starting to see her more frequently and spent time with her, telling her to back off from the princes. Something about him stirred something in Ice Queen so she sourly listened to the Vampire King by staying home and playing with her penguins. Marshall would bring other things to keep the two of them entertained such as a keyboard or his guitar or something like that. He would spend countless hours begging her to take off her stupid tiara willingly and _think_. But Ice Queen would laugh and call him crazy, making his attempts fruitless and bare. Ever since he had told his story to his friends, a fire arose in him. It was a tiny, desperate flame that was begging to be kindled to new heights that was trying to get some sort of closure with the Ice Queen. His fire was trying to put out the icy prison she was held in and all he wanted was for her to remember something. So his time was spent with Ice Queen instead of teasing and flirting with Fionna, scaring the daylights out of Cake, annoying the heck out of Gumball, or haunting the Grass Lands in the late hours of the night.

Gumball was now more preoccupied with his kingdom now that he wasn't being captured every other week or so. His experiments were still the same but he was happily focusing on ruling his people. It wasn't like he didn't miss his time with his friends but he felt... freer than he had before. He was able to deal with problems with the Lady of Orangegrab, keep Goliod in his place with the help of Storma, and only caused one zombie attack that lasted for an hour. Things in the Candy Kingdom were never more peaceful without it being threatened everyday or so.

Cake was still as lonely as ever. Taking his offer into slight consideration, Cake would only visit Mocro and her kittens when they would come to call. She would be the hero if there were any disturbances around the land of Aaa but they were usually small things. She would spend hours in the treehouse playing BMO or practicing her dulcimer. Cake had taken to sleeping on Fionna's bed, curling up beneath the many animal furs her sister had collected over the course of her life. She would somberly sing "Bacon Pancakes" to herself and make a small batch. Without Fionna's heavy appetite, there was no need to cook a huge meal for just one cat. Cake deeply missed Fionna and wished for her safe return every night before she drifted off to sleep.

It was as if Fionna's leaving was a good thing. But it wasn't. Even though Marshall was having and okay time and Gumball was managing well on his own and Cake was living her life a little differently, there was huge hole in the world. The hole that Fionna left empty when she left. She was truly the light of Aaa and made it exciting to live there with all of the mystical creatures and grand adventures. Cake would sometimes find Marshall singing somberly to himself, a few lyrics entering her ears that would sound like he was talking about the bunny-hatted girl. She would even catch he and Gumball having civilized conversation. Fionna's leaving left time to patch things up, Cake concluded. Since there was so much to worry about with Fionna here and Ice Queen running wild, it was hard to stop and actually appreciate life in Aaa as it was.

The conversations, although sounding civil, were still critical when Gumball and Marshall Lee met up. However, something was eating the two boys from the inside out and they both knew there was much more to be said to one another than just lowly snaps. They had a past together that had to be fixed and perhaps Fionna's absence was the perfect time to do it.

So they went on with their lives. Slowly, but surely, days passed and soon Fionna had spent an entire month away from home. Of course, the others in Aaa had no idea that she was now traveling with Charlie in a larger city, spending a few weeks there searching for things that could help them on their journey. So far, nothing was of use to them but they kept on moving on.

They were running to their future but diving deeper into the past.

**There you have it! Chapter five. And someone asked me to tell when I would be updating and here's my answer:**

**It's all really irregular. It depends on my mood and whether or not I want to write Adventure Time. I'm currently borderline with a Hetalia and AT phase so I can work with both. Don't expect weekly of daily updates. Just please bare with me and my random updates.**

**Thank you all so much for reading and **_**please**_** review!**

**See you next ADVENTURE TIME!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Everyone! Hello thar! So Fionna has spent a month away from Aaa and has a new companion named Charlie who has a **_**British **_**accent. :D I love this OC more than any others I've ever come up with. Some fun facts about him: He was originally going to be named Quentin, then Gulliver, and then finally Charlie, he is slightly older than Fionna, is more knowledgeable about the pre-war times but still has not clue what caused human extinction, and he is **_**not**_** related to Ice Queen or Simone in anyway. Just to clear the air if anyone was wondering. He's not a male mary-sue (I forgot the male name for that).**

**I have placed my own song into it so thank you **_**ATHPluver**_** for your contribution. Another song is featured by **_**pie song**_**. Thank you, too, for your add in. **

**And yes, headcannons are basically small ideas that are cannon to you in your head (hence the name). So if you have a theory or something about the war or one of the characters (even Charlie), I'd love to hear them. Still accepting songs.**

**Disclaimer: I will never own Adventure Time. Ever.**

Crumbling buildings, long and cracked streets, houses that caved in on itself, falling shops with decaying products, and the obvious silence of no life in sight. This was every city Fionna and Charlie came across. Which had been three and a half for some cities didn't seem to be intact whatsoever. The sky above was grey and menacing as if the war still raged on overhead. There was a distinct smell of smoke in the air as they wandered aimlessly through the city they found. A month and a half and still no sign of the crater or anything related to it. But it was eerie to be searching what were basically graves of humans, to find any clues. Fionna came across several skeletons with horribly mutated heads or bodies and quite a few bomb shells. Charlie had taken notes about everything he found and reported some ghastly things to Fionna, making her spine quiver in discomfort. She remembered going into the ocean with Cake (who ironically wasn't afraid of water _that _time) and seeing a huge city covered with sand and streets. She told this to Charlie, who came up with the theory that the world might have been plunged in a temporary ice age or something of the sort which would cause the city to sink.

"That or it just sank to the bottom or the ocean," he said with a sheepish grin.

The two of them weren't finding any humans, to their disappointment. The only humans they could see were one another. But, like the crater, there was no sign of any life anywhere. The city they were searching through was cold and empty like the rest, the night air flowing gently around the pair as they walked around. Fionna picked up an interesting object and held it in the position that felt most comfortable. Something told her to pull her finger and she did. A loud _bang!_ sounded from what was now obviously a gun and rang across the empty streets, echoing Fionna's first ever use of a gun. She dropped it at once, feeling like a monster. Marshall said guns were the worst of any hand-held human weapons. Charlie rushed over to check on her and found her ripping out her Family Sword and lashing at the gun wildly, tears in her eyes. He ran towards her and pulled her away, letting her breath for a moment. She angrily wiped her tears away and stomped off, kicking the gun aside in the process. Charlie poked gently at the gun with his sneaker before glaring at it and following her.

They made their way up one of the only apartment buildings that was still intact. Fionna climbed up a few stairs, Charlie huffing behind her, and entered an open door. Along the walls were dust covered pictures, some empty dust spots showing that several of the pictures were removed, wilting plants in the corner, a couch that was losing its stuffing, and a small kitchen, a kettle still atop the oven that had run out of gas years ago. The two walked cautiously through the room, looking around for anything that might peek their interest. Fionna walked over to one of the pictures and removed it from the wall. She dusted it off and felt a gasp escape her throat.

"What is it?" Charlie asked, making his way over to her.

"... Ice Queen," Fionna said, wide-eyed. "This was the home of Simone Petrikov."

And it was. A happy Simone and Bertram were standing side by side, smiling all the while at the old age camera. Fionna realized that many of the pictures were probably taken by Simone before she ran away. This was her hometown...

"That's your enemy, right?" Charlie said, glancing over Fionna's shoulder at the picture. "The one who is always capturing the princes."

"Yeah. But she wasn't always like that," Fionna said with a sad smile. She tucked the picture in her bag, hoping to be able to deliver it to Ice Queen if she ever returned to Aaa. And if Ice Queen wouldn't take it, Marshall Lee would be her next target. Fionna found a few notes that Simone had left behind and put them in place with the crumbled papers of _The Enchiridion_. Fionna suggested she and Charlie stay here for the night and he agreed. The found two bedrooms, one guest and one that belonged to Simone and Bertram. Charlie let Fionna take the bigger bed and trooped off the the guest room after wishing Fionna goodnight. The female human entered Ice Queen's old room and found that the blankets were moth eaten and full of holes. She didn't mind though. It was nice to sleep on a bed after a long time of sleeping on the ground or abandoned couches.

Fionna slipped into her pajamas and put out her sleeping bag, snuggling beneath the fabric. The bed, although old and soft, was still a little discomforting. Knowing that a friend/enemy one slept here was a surreal thought on its own. Fionna felt like a violator but had a feeling that Ice Queen wouldn't care. She didn't even remember.

As she lay there, staring up at the dark ceiling, she took in a breath and let out a small groan. Her heart still ached as she dwelled upon her friends and how she missed them so. Aaa was so far away now and Fionna knew there was no turning back. She began to hum a little, thinking how Marshall would have handled this situation. By singing about it.

_Cake..._

_I bet our home is empty without me_

_But the human secret needs to be free_

_I left my kitty alone without a friend_

_I sweat I'll return when this comes to and end_

_Marshall Lee..._

_Every time that I say your name_

_It's so hard for me to feel the same_

_I'm sorry that I left you all alone_

_And if you call I won't pick up the phone_

_Gumball..._

_I'll even miss your science bakery_

_I hope that Aaa is safe without me_

_You know there are more heros in the land_

_But losing one was never really planned_

She took in a shuddering breath again and turned over on her side, staring out the window to the night sky. She closed her eyes and continued to sing.

_To all of my friends_

_Who are missing me dearly_

_I hope that you know I've never thought more clearly_

_Finding out what happened to my race_

_And once I do, my mind will be in place_

_I love you all and will never forget_

_All that we went through and you bet_

_That I'll be back with a hero's tale_

_This legend of Fionna is about to set sail_

Fionna felt a small smile crawl onto her lips as she thought of a victorious return, humans behind her, Charlie at her side.

_And on the day that I come home_

_I promise not to be alone_

_If one or more humans come along_

_I'll be sure, like me, they'll be just as strong_

She opened her eyes and peered around the room, hoping to hear their voices again and spend time with them. Her chest was aching with pain so she decided to sleep on it, thinking that a good night's rest will clear her mind.

The following morning, she was woken by the sound of pots and pans. She clumsily dressed herself and packed her Adventure Pack before stumbling out to the living room/ kitchen. Charlie was trying to figure out how to make some sort of breakfast for the two of them by looking through the cabinet that appeared to have been raided by mice years and years ago. He was mumbling to himself, looking at old cans of beans and olives, finding nothing that would suit either of them.

"Dude," Fionna said, rubbing her eyes. "I still have some bread."

He smiled and turned to face her, watching her take out the last bits of bread that was in her pack. She handed him two slices and they ate it together on the couch.

"So where shall we head next?" Charlie asked her, spreading out his drawn map of the landmass he's explored before. "Ooh!" He pointed to a red X. "I have an old base, if you will, right there and it's only a days journey. Wanna go?"

Fionna shrugged. "Sure. Wherever. I don't really wanna stay here anymore. It gives me a weird feeling in my gut."

"It's mostly likely the fact that you are aware of who once inhabited this place," Charlie said. Fionna stared at him and then grinned.

"I've been hanging with you for about two months and it's still hard for me to catch on with what you're saying," she said, shaking her head.

All he did was laugh.

After their breakfast, they left Simone's old home and started to leave the city, following their map to one of Charlie's places of research.

Meanwhile, Marshall Lee was having a few troubles with Ice Queen. It was early evening and he had invited himself over to see her and try to convince her to take off the tiara willingly. The only time it's ever been off was if Fionna would kick it off or something else happened that wasn't under the influence of Ice Queen herself. She would _sometimes_ be able to remove it but it was only for a short while and would usually end up with her being depressed over "breaking up" with a prince and she wouldn't think clearly about who she really was.

Ice Queen started making this into a game. She would let Marshall try and take it off for her before running away, giggling like a crazy person. Growling in frustration, he would fly after her, yelling at her to take it off. All she would do was laugh. It was getting _very _annoying and he wanted her to stop before he got too angry and flew off without another word. These attempts were becoming useless and he stopped chasing her after a while, not giving her the childish satisfaction of getting ran after. When Ice Queen realized this, she stopped running away as well.

Score one for Marshall.

"Please, just take it off for a minute," he begged her.

She crossed her arms and glared at him. "You just want the power all to yourself."

"Does it look like I want that stupid thing on my head? Do I want to go insane and nearly kill everyone and forget everyone? No!" he spat, his hands curling into fists. "Take it off, Simone!"

"Who are you talking to?"

"You! Ugh! You're so infuriating, you know that? What happened to the logical woman who strived to be a famous ancient artifact collector?" he said, pinching the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb. "Oh yeah! That crown turned her into a moron!"

"Are you calling me stupid?"

"At a risk of sounding harsh, yes. You're Simone Petrikov. A selfless woman who was once engaged to Bertram."

"I was engaged?"

Marshall Lee groaned and slid against the icy wall. Ice Queen stared at him for a moment before sitting beside him. He opened an eyes and glanced over at her. She wasn't looking at him, but was looking on at the sight of her icy domain, her penguins sliding around on their bellies. She sighed and leaned her head on the wall.

"It's not like I don't try," she said quietly.

"What?" he replied, his other eye shooting open.

"I know there's something trapped inside of me... but I just don't know what it is," she said, her voice distant and less raspy. "And I'm glad that you're showing up everyday to see me. I don't feel alone. There's no need for me to hunt any princes. Even if Fionna is gone and I can do whatever. I just don't feel like I have to steal anyone. And there's this... I dunno... connection that I seem to feel with you. I just can't put my finger on it."

A moment of silence cast over the two of them and Marshall smiled warmly at his frozen companion. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and rubbed her arm in a comforting way, like Simone used to do to him.

"Well... it's a start," he said softly.

Across the land, Cake was with Lord Monochromicorn. Their kittens had visited for a while before they wandered off back to their homes. The feline watched as the last one disappeared into the clouds, sitting with her boyfriend at the top of his house. Mocro looked down at her and clopped his hooves onto the roof.

"Are you okay?" he asked in Morse code.

"Better," she replied. "It's just hard to imagine that Fionna's really left."

"She'll be back."

"I hope so. I just wish that Gumball never said anything about the humans."

"Fionna was going to find out sooner or later, Cake."

"But at seventeen?"

He nuzzled her affectionately, nickering softly. "I'm sure that she'll come home safe and sound. I know you care deeply for her and that is what keeps her going."

Cake smiled at him and hugged his muzzle. "Thanks, Sweet. You always know just what to say at times like these."

She hopped off the roof and waved him goodbye, making her way over to the Candy Kingdom. Gumball was in his kitchen lab, singing to himself.

_Pies pies_

_Spending time making pie_

_To fill in all my lies_

_Pie pie pie_

_I promise I won't cry_

_Pie pie pie_

Cake raised an eyebrow at him as he pulled out a fresh, cherry pie from the oven. He realized she was standing there and he blushed a shade redder than his pink face. He coughed awkwardly and grinned a little.

"Fionna's rubbed off on me," he said, making Cake laugh for the first time in a long time. "How may I help you?"

"I was wondering if you've heard anything from her?" she asked him.

He frowned. "I'm sorry, Cake. But I haven't heard anymore than you have. I can't exactly ask Marshall Lee either."

"Why not?"

"Because we're getting worse."

"What the hey hey do you mean?"

Gumball sighed and put the pie on the counter to cool. "I don't think either of us have told you what happened to us a few years ago."

"Not that I've heard. What _did_ make you two hate one another so much? Or is it more of a friendly rivalry?"

"Kind of both," Gumball said, peering out the window towards the Ice Kingdom where he knew Marshall was staying. "More of the first one... in a sense."

"What happened?" Cake asked him, putting her paws on her hips.

"I think the both of us should tell you." He removed his baby blue apron and faced the cat. "Let's go over to Marshall's. He's bound to leave soon so we can talk about it there." Gumball then looked a little upset. "It's something we need to take care of."

He led Cake out of the castle and kingdom, his hands nervously behind his back. And as they made their way over to the home of the Vampire King, tension built in the air that followed the duo to the door of Marshall Lee.

The moon was still hanging overhead as Fionna trudged a little ways behind Charlie, her feet aching from walking for so long. With a moan, she shouted at him.

"Are we there yet?" she asked.

He chuckled. "Yes. We are."

Fionna looked up from the ground and saw a tiny little bunker in the middle of the plain. It was made for some sort of bomb shelter not unlike the one Simone built to protect Marshall. But, thankfully, it wasn't the same one. Charlie marched inside, his companion following him. He flipped on the dim light and revealed a one room home. It had two beds that were lying on the floor, a fridge that wasn't working anymore tucked away in the corner, a stove that also didn't work, a desk with more notes with his handwriting on it, and a basement door that led underground, no doubt to protect whoever lived here from a bombing.

"This wasn't the only thing here," he explained to her, putting his bag on the ground. "This used to be a town. I could tell by the ruins of other houses that were similar in build. It was used for refugees... but they were soon killed of course. If you go outside, you can find other basement doors. Nothing is down in the others, though. I've checked." He turned to Fionna, who was sitting on one of the futons. "Want to stay here a while and rest. Maybe do some research?"

She smiled at him. "I'd like that."

They pulled out a few books and got to reading. He went down to the basement and retrieved a few other books she had stashed there a long time ago. Nighttime ticked away and the two of them fell asleep reading, Fionna in her bed and Charlie in his. The light flickered on and off until it burned out, leaving the two in a peaceful darkness, books on their chests and small snores filling the air.

**Yes. I'm ending it there. Next chapter we not only explore a little more about Charlie and Fionna but the past of Gumball and Marshall! I always had a feeling that Gumball/Bubblegum and Marshall/Marcy were really good friends, best friends no doubt, and then something bad happened and they got into a HUGE fight which led to their "break-up" between friends.**

**So I'm putting that in this story. This not only focuses on Fionna but the others as well. I'm hoping I can fit more Fi and Charlie in there since it's mostly about them.**

**See you next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**We can continue on with the story. Charlie and Fionna have taken residence at a place that he once inhabited. Someone asked where he came from and stuff. Rest assured that you'll find it all out this chapter.**

**And, for those of you who don't know, I'm a girl. I think the pen name and the picture of Hungary as my profile pic kind of make it obvious... just saying (and the fact that I find Marshall Lee to be incredibly sexy for a cartoon character).**

**And be sure to always send in some songs. I would love one or two for Charlie. :)**

**Disclaimer: Ahhhhh. No.**

The sky overhead was cloudy and dark. Rain was pouring down, hitting the tin roof, making a soft pitter-patter noise. Fionna was sitting against the wall on the little futon, watching little Marshall Lee and Fionna fly around her knees. Charlie was seated in front of her, going through some of his old notes. The rain was heavy outside so they didn't go out, deciding to take residence in the shack for a few more days until the whether let up. It had been raining for five hours since they reached the shack and didn't show any signs of stopping. Fionna looked up from the little couple and her eyes landed on Charlie. He was biting his tongue, his eyes narrowed as he shifted some papers, occasionally scribbling a few things down. He noticed her stare and glanced up at her from over his glasses.

"Yes?" he said.

"Where'd you come from?" she asked him.

"Excuse me?"

"Well... what I mean is... you had to have come here from somewhere. You don't just appear outta thin air," she explained further, her chin dipping to her chest to gaze back upon the little people.

He blinked twice and then smiled. He cleared his throat and she looked back up at him. "I came from a village deep in a forest many, many, many miles away. It's not as extravagant as Aaa, from what I've heard of it at least, and has a population of about twenty." He wrote something down for a quick second and then pressed on. "I had human parents until I was three. Then they just... disappeared. I was then in the care of a talking ape that lived in the village until I was ten. I left around that time to find my parents..."

Fionna cracked a grin. "You're saying you were raised by a monkey?"

"An ape," he corrected, a shadow of a smirk playing on his lips. "There's a difference."

"Sure, whatever," she giggled. "But how did you become so sophisticated if you were raised by a monk- ape, I mean."

Charlie shrugged. "I just did. She was a very nice ape. A good mother to me."

"What happened to your parents?"

His smile flickered. "I dunno. Left me, I suppose. I don't remember much about them." He looked back up from his notes to Fionna, who was still watching the little people. He nodded to little Marshall. "You miss him, huh?"

"More than I think I should," she said. "He was a great friend. He wanted to come along... he didn't want me to die."

"We won't," he said in a very matter-of-fact tone.

"Why not?"

"Because you and I are slightly mutated."

"Wha-?"

"From what I've seen in old drawings and photos of humans, we're slightly different in looks. Their eyes are more prominent. Their heads are slightly smaller. It's minor mutations... so you and I mostly human with just a _pinch_ of mutant," he said. He smiled assuringly. "I promise that it's no big deal."

It didn't bother Fionna like she had thought it would. She had seen herself as a "normal" human before. When she had wished for a Lich-free world, her eyes were different. So were Cake's. It was surprising that she was slightly mutated. Charlie continued to explain that their slight mutation kept them from getting effected by the radiation further. That comforted Fionna in more ways than one. That meant she had a good chance in returning home, Charlie by her side. She smiled at this thought and put the little Marshall and Fionna back into her bag, leaning her head on the wall behind her.

A breeze rattled the rood and passed through the small cracks in the building, making her shiver. The silence was comfortable for the both of them. Fionna then returned her gaze on Charlie and spoke up again.

"What was your village like?" she asked. "Was it magical?"

"Not really. It was a little like Aaa. Talking animals and such. That was what mostly inhabited the area," he said. "There wasn't a crazy witch who kidnapped every man she laid her eyes on, if that's what you mean."

Fionna laughed. "Sounds boring."

"To you maybe," he said. Charlie paused his writing and decided it was his turn to ask the questions. "What's Aaa like? I've only heard so much."

Her eyes brightened and her face lifted a little. It made him happy to see her like this. There was something about her home that perked her up in a way that talking about other things could never accomplish.

"Dude, it's totally nuts. I basically go on an adventure everyday!" she exclaimed, her eyes sparkling. "And wait until you get there. You, me, and Cake will be an unstoppable team. You the brains, me the brawn, and Cake the supernatural. And I _know_ that Gumball will love you. You guys can go and study everything together. And I'm sure that Marshall will wanna get to know you. Thank you for all you've done." She got really excited as she went on. "What's great is that even if you and I don't find the reason, we can go the other way. The opposite direction of Aaa, away from the crater. But this time, it can be all of us. A great adventure that will be!"

Charlie smiled at her enthusiasm and wrote something else down. "I'd like that a lot, Fionna. I'm looking forward to a great life in Aaa with you and your friends."

"Our friends," she said. "They'll be yours too."

He felt his heart flutter at her genuine smile and he returned one, the two of them lapsing into another silence. This time, they felt closer than they had before. The days in the shack passed, Charlie going in and out of the basement, handing Fionna some books and notes. They would look through them to find any clue that Charlie had come across years ago. Fionna mentioned how she knew Monochromicorns ate humans before they disappeared and a shiver went down Charlie's spine. He asked her if she thought that led to human extinction and she shrugged, telling him that humans might have been hunted by them during the wars with cats.

"Maybe that's what happened to our parents. A Monochromicorn found and ate them," Charlie said but Fionna shook her head.

"It's unlikely," she said.

"Ah, unlikely, yes. But not impossible," he said. That made Fionna a little afraid of Lord Mocro and his parents. And slightly angry too. But Cake's boyfriend hadn't attempted to eat Fionna yet so she didn't think there was anything to worry about. Then again, his parents had. And they didn't know that she was Lord and Cake's friend yet. Was Mocro suppressing his hunger for human just because Cake was her best friend?

No! That stupid, Fionna told herself, a small smirk crossing her features.

The rain finally let up and they decided it was time to leave. Fionna and Charlie packed their things and head out. Dozens of puddles covered the bare ground, their feet occasionally stepping in one, sending droplets of water splashing around. The sky above was still grey and hazy, rain daring to start falling again but it never did, which was a relief on their part. They kept on walking, Fionna checking the halo-globe to view their coordinates, making sure they were going to right way. By Charlie's calculations, he estimated they would make it to the crater in two months time. Fionna groaned and he chuckled, punching her in the arm a little, telling her to lighten up. She knew it was going to be a long trip but she didn't expect it to take _this _long. It would take four months (so far) to get there and four months to get back. That's an eight month trip.

The duo reached a large mountain range, meaning they had to do some climbing. They faced one another with grimaces on their faces. Fionna loved climbing as much as the next adventurer but Cake usually did all the work. They didn't even have proper climbing materials, which made the journey a little more dangerous for the both of them. Fionna wondered why they couldn't just cut through but Charlie said the path continued at the top. They would have to hike their way around the mountains. Another groan escaped Fionna's lips and they pressed on. She leapt up, her hands gripping the mountain face, her shoes sticking into indentations, making it a firm grasp. Charlie followed after her, not as skilled in the art of climbing like she was.

By the time they were halfway up, their faces were pink from the decreasing temperatures, their hands were raw from climbing, their legs ached, and they were breathing hard. Charlie pointed out the path on the side of the mountain, a little ways away from them on their left. Fionna clambered over, reaching the flat ground and sitting down, catching her breath. Charlie soon joined her and they sat, panting. He deduced that this path must had been blown down a while ago, making the only way to reach it by climbing.

After relaxing for a moment, they got back on their feet and continued a much easier descent up the mountain. Their windy path suddenly turned flat and straight. They assumed they were now traveling along the faces of all the mountains, hiking along the outside of them. Fionna had tugged on her "like-like" sweater, feeling warm all around. Charlie pulled on a grey hoodie he had in his bag and dug his hands in his pockets. Fionna glanced at the view beside her. She could see so far. Miles and miles of nothing but desert, the sky still a pearly grey. Then something caught her eye, making her stomach flip over. She stopped walking, making Charlie accidentally bump into her, having not seen her pause. Ignoring his apologies, she narrowed her eyes to see whether or not her eyes were playing tricks on her. He questioned her but all she did was point, somewhat possessed with a terror that only struck her when she faced her greatest fears. He looked in the direction she pointed and his stomach turned over as well.

It was huge. Even from this distance, it was enormous and seemed to go on forever. What was worse, it looked closer, even though it was going to take them a long time to reach it. Fionna swallowed in the cold air hard and felt a shiver run down her spine.

It was the crater.

A long way away, Marshall Lee was making his way home. To his surprise, he found Gumball and Cake at his threshold, waiting for him to arrive. Since Marshall didn't return home the day the two decided to visit, they left and came back every so often to see if he were home. It had gotten to be very frustrating so they were glad he finally came back from his visits with Ice Queen. It was another sad attempt to take off her crown so he left early, hoping to play a few songs. Gumball heaved out a "finally" and Marshall glared at him, demanding why they had come to visit so late at night. After Cake explained Gumball wanted to talk Marshall growled.

"Not interested," he spat, shoving past them and opening his newly fixed door.

"Please, Marshall Lee," Gumball said. "I've been coming here every night for the past week to see if you and I can put the past behind us and start over. To see if you and I can apologize."

"You and _me?_" Marshall repeated incredulously. "I don't need to apologize to you, you sour piece of hard candy. You started the whole thing."

"That's such a lie!" Gumball said, his voice rising. "If anything, it was the both of us."

"Do you hear yourself? You can never accept the blame! It either has to be the other person or both. It's never just you."

Cake stood their awkwardly as she watched the boys bicker. She cleared her throat and they both rounded on her, glaring daggers at her that had been aiming at one another only seconds before. Her tail frizzed and she smiled sheepishly.

"What the stuff happened to the both of you?" she pressed.

Marshall scoffed and crossed his arms. "Another story to tell?"

"At least this time you can hear both sides," Cake pointed out. "Your side and Gumball's. It'll make it fair and maybe you can come up with some sort of compromise or agreement of sorts."

Gumball sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "_This is how I remember it..._"

A young, fourteen year old Prince Gumball was wandering around the Grass Lands, watching a ten year old Fionna run across the land with a smaller Cake. Gumball had only met Fionna once or twice since his mother didn't let him go out too often. His friend Marshall Lee had been gone for a long time and he missed him a lot. Marshall liked to travel so he didn't see Gumball to often. It saddened the young prince but he was always delighted to receive some mail from the Vampire King.

They had met when Gumball was eight and Marshall Lee was about 16, still aging slowly. Gumball had gotten lost in the woods and Marshall found him, taking him back to the Candy Kingdom. To return the favor, Gumball visited Marshall in the treehouse often, since he was still living with Ashley at the time. As Gumball grew up, he and Marshall got closer. But two years later, four years ago, Marshall broke up with Ashley over something he was refusing to tell Gumball and decided to leave on a journey, traveling around Aaa. Thinking about this, Gumball sighed and started to make his way home. Someone tapped him on the shoulder and he turned, seeing Fionna standing a few inches away, a bright pink blush on her face.

"Hiya, Gummy!" she said, smiling and showing some gaps where her baby teeth should have been. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Oh, hello... Fionna?" he said, remembering her name. She nodded and he smiled too. "And I'm not doing anything at the moment. Just missing someone a lot."

"I'm sorry," she said, a tiny lisp passing through a gap. "Maybe they'll come back one day."

"I hope so," Gumball said.

Fionna waved him goodbye and she and Cake ran off home to the tree fort. Gumball made his way home and upstairs to his room. To his surprise and delight, Marshall Lee was floating there, waiting for him.

"Marshall!" Gumball grinned.

"Hey, kiddo," Marshall said, accepting the prince's enthusiastic hug.

"How long are you going to be here? Are you back forever?"

"I'm just stopping by for a while. Then I have to keep on going."

The light in Gumball's eyes vanished and he frowned. "Aw... why?"

"I still have other places to visit, Benson," he explained, using Gumball's first name. "But I'll be back. I just wanted to see my best friend before I leave again."

Gumball felt small tears prick the back of his eyes but didn't let Marshall see. The vampire sensed the disappointment and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I'll be back permanently soon, okay?"

"Promise?"

"Promise."

The next morning, Marshall was gone. And Gumball was left alone for another four years until he heard that Marshall Lee was once again roaming the Grass Lands and had taken residence in a cave not too far away from Fionna and Cake's. Excited to see his old friend, he made plans to visit in his lab. Suddenly, someone knocked on the window and he looked up It was Marshall! He hadn't changed a bit! The only difference was the fact that he was slightly younger than Gumball, biologically of course.

"Hi!" Gumball said, opening the window, his younger self pushing forward, wanting to greet his friend with a bear hug. His older side sucked it up, not wanting to anger Marshall.

"Hey," Marshall said indifferently.

"What made you want to visit?" Gumball said, catching the vampire's tone.

"I've been gone a while. Just seeing if you're still around."

"I've contacted you but you never wrote me back."

"Oh... that's because I've been busy," Marshall said, shrugging.

"To the point that you can't talk to your best friend?" Gumball demanded, putting his hands on his hips.

Marshall was taken aback. "Look, Benson, if you cared, you would have visited me a month ago."

"I was going to but I never found the time."

"Who told you I came back?"

"Fionna."

Marshall let out a laugh and noogied Gumball. "That human girl? That's real funny."

"It's not my fault that I don't know everything! You dropped off the face of the planet years ago. If you cared about me, you would have visited me more often!"

"I was halfway across Aaa, you moron. I couldn't drop everything and come and see you."

The way Marshall spoke was cold and distant, like he just wanted to irritate Gumball the way he used to. But he was going to far. And it hurt Gumball when Marshall Lee spoke up and said:

"You've changed. I don't think we can hang anymore."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're cramping my style, Bro. I can see you're just another lame guy that is gonna bring me down," Marshall said. "I don't even know why I came to see you."

"I don't want you to come around me anymore if this is how you're gonna be."

"That's fine with me, Gumbutt."

They glared at one another until Marshall flew out of the window and Gumball slammed the window shut.

"_That is not how it happened_," Marshall Lee said, crossing his arms.

"Yes it is," Gumball said.

"The first bit yeah," Marshall said. "_This is what really happened..._"

After moving into his new home, giving the treehouse to Fionna, Marshall wanted nothing more than to visit his old friend in the Candy Kingdom. He was going to see Gumball as soon as he fixed the house up. Now that he was finished, Marshall flew off the Candy Kingdom on a warm, summer evening. He knocked on the prince's window, peeking through the candy glass. Gumball looked up from his notes on his lab table and saw Marshall Lee grinning at him from behind the window. Groaning a little, Gumball opened up.

"Hi," Gumball said shortly.

"Hey!" Marshall said, floating inside.

"What made you want to visit?" Gumball said coldly, turning away and shifting through papers, not looking at Marshall.

"Well, I've been gone a while!" Marshall explained, floating over to him. "Just wanted to see if you were still around."

"I contacted you but you never wrote me back."

Marshall chuckled. "Sorry. I've been busy."

"To the point you couldn't see your best friend?" Gumball growled, rounding on Marshall.

"Look, Benson, buddy. I'm sorry. But I thought you were gonna see me first. It seemed like a thing you would do."

"I was going to. But I only found out recently."

"From whom?"

"Fionna."

Marshall grinned and noogied Gumball. "You listen to that human girl? That's a laugh, Benson."

Gumball fought to get out of Marshall's grip, growling at him. "It's not my fault that you don't tell me things first. I thought you would have wanted to see me. If you did, you would have come sooner."

"I was moving into my house, Dude. I can't exactly drop everything," the vampire replied, releasing Gumball. The prince stood up straight, flatting out his robes, a distasteful grimace on his face. He turned away from Marshall and sighed. Hanging out with someone like this wasn't a good thing for his reputation as royalty.

"You've changed. I don't think we can hang anymore," Gumball said.

"What are you talking about?" Marshall said.

"You're different, Marshall. You're becoming a bad influence and I can't hang around someone so... laid-back and rude."

"If this is how you're gonna be then I don't want to see you anymore," Marshall said, his anger rising. "I don't even know why I came to visit you. I should have known you would do something stupid like this."

"As of now, we are no longer friends," they both barked in unison.

"Fine!" Marshall growled.

"Fine!" Gumball snapped.

They glared at one another before Marshall flew out the window and Gumball slammed the window shut.

"_They both sound similar_," Cake said to the boys as they glared at one another like they had so long ago. "Let's try and see if we can come up with an agreement, yes?"

**I'm just gonna stop there... yeah.**

**I hope you guys are enjoying this. I don't particularly like this chapter as much because it was mostly dialogue but I'm hoping that I can change that. We'll see more of Gumball and Marshall's friends problems in the next chapter. And more of Fionna and Charlie's adventures as we progress.**

**Don't forget to review! Thanks for reading and, as always:**

**See you next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews, everyone! They mean a whole lot.**

**We last left off with Marshall Lee and Gumball fighting over who started their feud/rivalry. To kick us off, I'm using the song **_**party hardy **_**submitted. Thanks for your contribution. And please, people, keep on sending them in! I love to hear what you got. Headcannons accepted as well. :)**

**And I know that Gumball is named Bubba but I always thought that was just more of a nickname like "Hubba Bubba" Gum or something. That's why I called him Benson. Like "Peebles" for Bubblegum is "Bubba" to Gumball. Bonnibel for Bubblegum and Benson for Gumball. Just to let you know and to clear the air.**

**Guys, **_**please**_** try and review through an account, if you have one, I mean. I love guest reviews but it's hard to contact you when I can't PM you.**

**Disclaimer: Adventure Time, I don't own it.**

"An agreement?" Marshall grumbled at Cake. He barked out a dark laugh. "That's hilarious, kitty. Gumball will never agree to something that will bring him down to my level."

"That's a lie and you know it," Gumball said. "We were great friends until you snapped like that."

"You didn't wanna hang out with someone who was 'improper'," Marshall said. He pretended to swoon, the back of his hand hitting his forehead. "Oh, _no_! Hanging out with someone I've known for years and years is just too much for me! I know exactly what they're like and why but I just _can't_. It's all about class," he said sarcastically, tipping over in the air and pretending to cry. "Boo, fluffing, hoo."

Gumball's pink face turned into a brighter shade, his cheeks glowing red. He clenched his gummy fists and imitated Marshall. "Look at me, I'm Marshall! I think I'm so cool because I'm a night-walking vampire with deep lyrics. I'm such a bad little boy that I attract all the girls in Aaa! Spending time with an old woman that doesn't even-."

"Boys! Calm down!" Cake cried, becoming alarmed as Marshall lunged at Gumball. They ignored her as the tussled on the ground.

"Take that back!" Marshall roared.

"You apologize!" Gumball barked, slamming his fist into Marshall's face.

"Aw, my cheek meat!" The vampire flew back, sending a kick into Gumball's stomach. The King flew back and hit the recorder, a beat flowing into the air. He went after Marshall but Cake decided to intervene.

"That is _enough_!" Cake screamed, her arms flinging to both boys and pinning them against the wall. "Break it up. You both obviously feel the other needs to apologize. Why don't you do it at the same time."

"Like it would mean anything," Gumball said. "It's too far gone at this point." He glared at Marshall, who was hanging his head low, his hair over his eyes. The beat still played and he was tapping his sneaker on the red carpet floor. And Marshall did what he did best in an emotional situation. He rapped.

_You said something mean_

_And you made me scream_

_I just need to say_

_That it wasn't okay_

_It was wrong what we did_

_A cranky teenager and spoiled kid_

_I forbid this to go any longer_

_Your leaving just made me stronger_

His head shot up, his demon eyes staring at Gumball, his fangs baring harshly. Gumball watched his old friend as he rapped, the beat going faster and so did Marshall's words.

_Wonder. No go_

_You were far too slow_

_They made you a royal god_

_Ha! More like a stuck up snob_

_Take a hint, dude_

_Do I need to spell it out for you?_

_I don't mean to yell at ya, Candy_

_But saying your sorry would be dandy_

_I'll say it if you go first_

_Go on, spit it out before we get any worse._

The beat slowed and died, making the tense air thicken as Marshall ended his rap. He was breathing hard, his gaze softening and his fists unclenching. The red mark that Gumball left on his cheek was fading and he unlatched himself from Cake's arm but remained leaning against the wall. Cake let go of Gumball and the King landed on his feet, the carpet emitting a soft poof of dust as his slippers his the floor. The two boys stared at one another, the awkwardness of the situation skyrocketing. Cake felt like she was intruding in their friendship complications but knew, if she left, they would have at each other again, fists knocking together. So she remained, waiting for one of them to make the first move and end this stupid argument.

They still stared at one another, Marshall's rap playing over and over in their heads. The beat ringing in their ears and the words flowing through their brains. Marshall took a good look at Gumball, forcing the image of that small, fourteen year old boy he had become great friends with. Gumball transformed right before his eyes like he had when he was saved after his possession of the Lich. Marshall had seen Gumball like that and felt saddened that he wasn't a part of the adventure. It had brought back so many memories. But as Marshall looked closer, he saw the Gumball he once knew and watched grow. The Gumball that he was friends with. The Gumball that was his little brother, no matter how old he aged. The helpless prince that always called on the vampire for assistance.

Marshall suddenly laughed. "Remember when we put itching powder in that bully's bed? He kept teasing you at the school so I suggested revenge... and he got _so_ mad that he tried to beat you up."

"But you stopped him," Gumball finished, a smile crossing his features. "I remember. That kid wasn't very nice."

"What did I say to him again?"

"No one messes with my little bro," Gumball said, repeating the words Marshall Lee once spoke. "No one-."

"Except me," Marshall grinned. The two boys laughed a little, the tension dying down.

"And remember when we played that prank on Ashley? We switched one of her potions with water and food coloring," Gumball reminded.

Marshall roared with laughter. "And the potion blew up in her face."

Cake smiled at them as they both began to laugh again. They paused to catch their breath and Gumball's smile wavered a little. Marshall was still the same. Even after all of these years, his old friend was still inside of the cold heart of the Vampire King. He didn't change appearance and he knew that Marshall never stopped caring. He just grew frustrated over time, like Gumball has. So, feeling like he had to do what must be done, Gumball clutched his arm awkwardly and cleared his throat.

"I didn't mean what I said," Gumball muttered. Marshall looked up and blinked. "I guess at the time, I was a little frustrated that you had been gone for so long. And now, I'm still frustrated. But I don't think you deserve it... I'm sorry for being such a puke friend." He closed his eyes and then felt a hand on his shoulder. Gumball opened his eyes to see Marshall standing before him, his fangs flashing in the light.

"I'm sorry, too. That I left so for long and that things got out of hand," Marshall said. "Truth is, I love spending time with you and Fionna and Cake... and I just miss being your bro."

"And, Marshall... I want to help you with Ice Queen. It's the least I can do," Gumball said quietly.

"Really? You would put up with her? Even after everything she did to you?"

With a nod, Gumball stuck out his hand and Marshall grasped it. They shook politely before they embraced in a one armed hug. Cake watched as Marshall punched Gumball in the arm and laughed. Gumball smiled at his friend and returned the hit. The awkwardness was still there, hanging above them like a curtain but Cake knew that they had to give it time before they fully forgave one another. It may take days, weeks, months, or maybe even years but there was no longer that tension and the air was clear of any confusion, putting the past behind them. After a while, they bid Marshall goodbye and he floated there, feeling a bit of closure with the Candy King. Marshall grinned and floated on his back up the ladder and into his room. That was off his list. All he and Gumball had to do was fully forgive one another and all would be well.

But Marshall still had two other things to do. He had to get Simone to remember who she was and had to tell Fionna that he loved her. It was a little silly that he didn't tell her the day she left but she was so stubborn and oblivious to her crush on him that he realized it before she did. He knew he was falling for her himself but didn't want to pressure her. Glob he hoped she was okay...

It was massive, staring back at the duo. It was like a scar that just cursed the planet. The deep foreboding it held was felt all the way on the cold mountain face. Fionna and Charlie stared at it, their eyes wide and fearful. They had no idea why they were feeling like this. It was just a stupid hole in the ground... just a stupid, huge hole... a stupid, huge, hundred mile hole... thousand mile... But whatever kind of hole it was, it chilled them to the bone. Fionna slowly began to walk forward, her legs wobbly. Charlie was still frozen in place, the sense of danger filling his stomach to the brim, overflowing and splashing into his core. A sudden cry awoke him from his trance-like state and he saw Fionna slip from the ledge.

He cried out her name, running towards her. Thankfully, her quick reflexes kicked in and she grabbed a indentation in the face of the mountain, her adrenaline rushing through her veins. Charlie fell to his stomach and he stuck out his hand for Fionna to grab. She climbed up a little, grasping his hand in her own and he pulled her up, using all of his strength. He was able to get her safely back on the path and they were both shaking, the fear of the crater and the near-death fading slowly, torturously. All Fionna could do was embrace Charlie, burying her head in his shoulder, trembling. He patted her on the back gently and helped her stand up. They looked back to the crater and swallowed before turning a pressing on down the path.

The two of them followed the path until they reached a cave. Charlie suggest they make camp here and Fionna agreed. They ventured inside and Fionna built a fire as Charlie set up his sleeping bag he collected from the shack. Fionna set hers up as well and sat opposite him. So they were both leaning their backs on the walls of the cave and facing one another over the flickering flames. Fionna closed her eyes and sighed inwardly, her hand over the hilt of her Golden Sword. She patted it gently and laid down on her sleeping bag, her eyes gazing upon the cave's ceiling, illuminated by the fire. She heard Charlie mumble to himself as he shifted through his motes again, trying to find something useful.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"It was no problem," he said, smiling. "We can't have you dying today, now can we?"

Fionna sniggered, a small grin blessing her lips. "Not today."

They lapsed in to yet another silence and they continued to go about what they were. But Charlie sensed that she was more troubled by the view of the crater than he was. He muttered her name and she turned her head to look at him. The flames danced in his green eyes, his shadow large and his smile warm but small. Her face burned a little as he spoke gently to her.

"What scared you about it?" he asked.

She didn't have to ask what he meant. She knew exactly what he was talking about. That crater had something in it that horrified the both of them even though they could see it. So Fionna shrugged indifferently. "I have no idea... I guess something about it stirred a... I dunno, and instinct? Like it was telling me not to go there but I _know_ that I have to. That thing has to give us some sort of clue, right?"

"If you ever want to turn back, just let me know," Charlie said.

Fionna smirked. "I never turn back!" She jumped to her feet and punched her fist in her palm. "I'm gonna go through with this until the very end. You and I will find out what happened to the humans, Man! And we'll be an unstoppable team when we come to Aaa, with or without humans!"

Charlie watched her with an amused smile on his face as she drew out the Family Sword, thrusting it up into the air.

"Fionna and Charlie the Humans!" she yelled. "Adventure Time! C'mon grab your friends. We'll go to very distant lands with Cake the Cat, Fionna, Charlie. The fun never ends, it's Adventure Time!" Fionna sang, making Charlie laugh, leaning his back against the cave wall.

"How old are you again?" Charlie teased.

"Ha, ha," Fionna said, sticking her tongue out at him. "Very funny, Charlie." She sat back down onto her sleeping bag, sticking her sword into the slot of her pack. She pulled out a container of sausage that she had packed and took a bite out of one of them. She offered Charlie one but he politely declined, stating that he wasn't hungry. After finishing her meal, she stuffed the container back in her bag and rested her back on the sleeping bag again. The fire began to die down and Charlie closed his notebook, yawning heavily. Fionna had snuggled herself in her bag a while ago and was sleeping soundly, soft snores floating into the air.

Charlie climbed into his bag and rested his head on the pillow he brought along. He put his glasses on the ground beside him and watched a blurry outline of the flames dance around the pit. He closed his eyes and let the sound of Fionna's little huffs and mumbles in her slumber lull him to sleep.

The following morning, they left the cave, pulling on their sweaters and marching along the path. Charlie said it would take another two days until they would be able to reach the end and climb down the other mountains. It was taking a whole lot of willpower not to look over at the crater that was looming a great distance away, waiting for them to discover its depths. Fionna hugged her arms to her chest, her breath coming out in wisps of steam from the cold. Her feet would sometimes crunch in the snow and she almost believed she was right back in Aaa, going after Ice Queen in her kingdom, Cake by her side and sword in hand. They would have been running up a not so narrow slope, however, the weight of the world off of their shoulders and laughing. But now, it was a different story. This wasn't exactly another fun adventure for the human girl and her feline companion. It was far more dangerous and the human race was on the line, not the bachelor life of a helpless prince.

Behind her, Charlie was sketching a few drawings in a blank sketch pad, his green eyes turning on the landscape below. He was dictating a few thoughts over the drawing, labels indicating several things he noticed along the bare plain. He almost lost his footing so Fionna told him to put the drawing away before he killed himself. Smiling sheepishly, he tucked the book back into his bag and followed Fionna further up the face of the mountain. They trudged higher and higher, starting to lose their breath. They sighed in relief as they came across a flat path and followed it as the sun began to sink behind the desert. Charlie suggest they look for a cave but there wasn't one in sight. It looked as if they were going to have to sleep out in the cold that night. Fionna was about to sink to the ground and set up camp but brightened as she saw an opening a few feet away.

"Charlie! Over there!" she said, grabbing his arm and tugging him forward. It turned out to be a metal door. Fionna knew instantly what this was. It was the bunker Simone and Marshall used when the crater was created. It made sense now. The perfect view of the crater mirrored their view of the explosion years and years ago. Fionna knew that it would be safe to camp here so she and Charlie pulled the door open and revealed the little bunker. The stepped inside and left the door open, just in case they might get locked in.

They set up their stuff on the two beds. Fionna took the one she knew was Marshall's old bed. While the other one had full red sheets, this one was grey in spots, showing that the vampire had sucked the red out of it during the time he stayed here. Fionna lay her head on the pillow and watched Charlie tinker with the light bulb, making it flicker dimly.

"You're quite handy, aren't you?" she said. He glanced down at her and smiled with a humble shrug.

"I suppose I am," he said simply. "I've worked on so many old appliances over the years that it's like second nature to me. But I'm not strong, like you."

"That's not true. Do you see how curvy I am?" she said, indicating her curvy hips and legs. "It's not all just muscle. Marshall says it's 'chubby cute' but I think Cake's been feeding me too much."

Charlie laughed. "For what it's worth, I don't think it's fat or anything. I think you're very cute..." He blushed and turned away as she started to laugh at his flustered face. "I mean- uh."

"Dude, relax. Thanks. I'm flattered," Fionna assured.

He grinned and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Sorry," he mumbled, sitting on the bed that was once Simone's. Fionna continued to giggle at him before they turned in, warming themselves beneath the blankets of old and falling into calm slumbers.

**Chapter Eight, everyone! Thank you, thank you. I hope you liked it.**

**And for those of you who are asking: I have **_**no**_** idea how long this is going to be. There's still Marshall Lee's problems we have to see and the further journey of Fi and Char so it's hard to say. Sorry but I never have a designated number for my fics. :P I'm a bad writer.**

**Thanks again for reading and **_**please**_** review! I'll give you a cookie... it's homemade... (coughstoreboughtcough).**

**See you next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, gurl! (and guy). How ya'll doin'? **

**Me being dumb aside, welcome to chapter nine of Fionna: the Last Human Standing. I hope you are all enjoying the story. Please review! I no longer care if you're a guest or not and it doesn't really matter. :3**

**I am still accepting songs and can someone **_**please**_** make one for Charlie. I'm not much of a song writer but I'll try to make one for him too. I'm also still accepting headcannons. And since it's getting confusing, here's an example of a headcannon:**

**Marshall Lee: One of the reasons Marshall Lee was so jealous of Gumball and kept this rivalry going was because Gumball was the target for Fionna's affections. That's why Marshall always flirts with her, hoping to change that.**

**That's what I mean. So I'll take the idea and put it in the story, your name on it. It's like a secret about the character you made up.**

**Done with my rant.**

**Disclaimer: I don't **_**lumping**_** own it!**

She had woken up an hour ago, her eyes landing on the ceiling of the bunker. A silent dripping noise was heard from a few feet away, echoing softly around the hallow room. Outside, the wind was blowing harshly, sending her deeper beneath the red and grey covers and snuggling into her sleeping bag she had also slept in since it was so cold. Charlie was still sound asleep, moving only slightly in the bed on the opposite wall. Fionna shivered a little and pulled the covers closer to her body, turning over and facing the other bed. Her blue eyes took in the sight of the room around her. How old it was... how long it decided to continue standing in the harsh weather and conditions of the War's aftermath.

A heavy feeling sunk into her stomach as she dwelled upon the crater waiting for she and Charlie to stumble across. What was in there that made Fionna so nervous... so scared? Was it the Lich? Or was it simply the thought of the human extinction? Whatever it was, Fionna didn't like it one bit. And she knew that Charlie didn't either. But they had a long way to go until they reached the hole so Fionna tried not to think on it too much. Marshall had said it wasn't the paradise like Aaa... for once, the vampire was right. Fionna smirked a little and thought of the constant teasing she would receive from him if she admitted that to his face.

Fionna suddenly felt a little guilty. She's been missing Marshall so much she hardly thought about Cake or Gumball. So she took this time to think upon them, hoping to even out the playing field. Fionna dreadfully missed Cake. Her sister, her pet, her best friend. The one that has been with her through thick and thin. Not having Cake by her side during this adventure was surreal. Cake would have made a lot of things easier for them. She would have also made great company. And what of Gumball? Her great friend and previous crush, her feelings being terminated after she met Flame Prince. Fionna deeply cared for Gumball and was always going to be there to protect him from the Ice Queen. And Flame Prince... Fionna had dated him for a year and a half until they got into a fight about something Fionna couldn't quite recall. However, Fionna still remained friends with him. He might not have made the best traveling companion but he still would have been good company. All of her friends were left behind in Aaa, waiting to see whether or not she would make it back in one piece.

A feeling of loneliness settled in place of fear. Even though she had Charlie to keep her company, it wasn't the same as having friends she basically knew all of her life around. It wasn't Charlie's fault either. It was entirely Fionna. She just missed her friends with such a passion she felt empty without them. Marshall would have been hovering above, sleeping off the journey. Cake would have been curled up by Fionna's side, purring in her sleep. Gumball would have been asleep, a book in his hands after falling into a slumber while reading. She had told Charlie that they would have gotten along great with him and she knew it was true. When they make it back, Charlie, Fionna, and the gang would have some pretty Algebraic adventures across Aaa.

When morning finally arrived, Fionna and Charlie made a sad, little breakfast out of the sausages that Fionna had brought and some left over bread. The ice box was full of nothing but grey food and rancid milk so that wasn't an option. Charlie asked politely how Fionna slept and she simply shrugged, chewing on her sausage in silence. He had a feeling she was still slightly bothered by the crater so he didn't press any further. After breakfast, the gathered up their things and the other blankets for extra warmth and began to travel down the path once again, their sweaters on.

"You mentioned something about Monochromicorns," Charlie said to Fionna, who was leading the way down the path that was now going downhill.

"Yeah. What about them?" she said, looking over her shoulder at him.

"Where do they live?" he asked.

"Why?"

"Perhaps we can visit them and ask about what happened," Charlie suggested.

Fionna turned on her heel and slammed a fist in his shoulder. "Are you trying to kill yourself? They'll gobble you up in a second, Dude! It's like, 'Oh, look! A human. Omnomnom!'" Fionna mimicked eating something out of her hand wildly. Charlie stared at her wide-eyed. She blushed slightly and stopped her little show. "Besides, they reside in the Crystal Dimension so it's unlikely we would be able to reach them if we wanted to."

"The Crystal Dimension?" Charlie repeated.

"Yeah. I told you that Cats and Monochromicorns fought a big war for thousands of years or something over territory. So they existed around the time humans were still enveloped in the world that they used to reside in," Fionna explained, turing back and continued to walk, Charlie at her heels. "So Monochromicorns might have hunted humans while everything was in chaos here, not just during their wars with the Cats. I don't even know how to get into the place so that's why it's unlikely we would find it."

"It's unlikely, but not impossible," Charlie said quietly.

"Why do you keep saying that?"

"It's kind of like my motto. My mother, ape mother I mean, would say that all the time and I just kind of picked it up. There are two ways to say it, though. The first one is 'it's unlikely, not impossible' and the second one is 'it's only as impossible as you make it out to be'." Charlie smiled fondly up at the grey sky.

"Yeah, well... I love the words of wisdom but it's not going to get us to the Crystal Dimension," Fionna said. "Not that we need to go."

"It's worth a try. Maybe if they see you, they'll recognize you and not eat me!"

"What's with the ecstatic attitude?"

"I'm somewhat of an optimist."

"A wha-?"

"Never mind."

"O-okay. Well, I've only ever met three Mocro's. There's Lord, who's Cake's boyfriend. Then his parents. We would have to get pretty lucky and see them first," Fionna said. "They eat _soy_ people. It's not bad but it's kinda gross at the same time... I kind of lost track of where I was going with that."

Charlie laughed. "Well, if we can't go, we won't."

The two of them finally were going down a longer slope and then the path ended; They were back on flat land, the mountains behind them. It was a small mountain range but there was evidence it had been much larger. As they moved on, the skies began to clear and it got warmer, the sun peeking through the clouds, which were now a puffy white. Weather here appeared to change more erratically than it did in Aaa. Fionna voiced her opinion and Charlie guessed it was due to the war and the radiation/smog that made its way into the air, causing these dramatic changes. He continued on with saying he had read up on how humans destroyed a part of the Earth's atmosphere with smog alone, causing something called "global warming". A lot of the world thought it was fake but it was all too real. Especially when the Great Mushroom War hit.

In spite of the weather, they journeyed down a crumbled street and soon found themselves in a huge city. The skyscrapers were enormous, still standing tall. Fionna felt her stomach turn over as she heard the sound of the ocean not too far away. She turned towards the sound and saw a statue standing in the middle of the bay, one arm raised high, part of its head and hand missing. It was small from where she stood but she could still see it.

"It appears we'll have to cut across this city and meander our way over to the crater. It's an odd route but I don't think we'll have much of a choice," Charlie said, more to himself than Fionna. They continued walking and passed upturned cars and broken down streets. They soon came across a gigantic area with crisscrossing streets and a large, broken screen hanging many feet above a large sidewalk. Stores among stores lined the square, broken windows and smashed buildings that looked as if a giant ape could have squished it beneath its foot. A huge place with worn out words that read "T-y R -s" stood towering over them, a large wheel-lie structure inside of it.

Wherever this place was, it was once a prosperous city that humans had clearly inhabited. Charlie was whispering under his breath, "Amazing! Simply smashing! I never thought I'd live to see this place!" and Fionna was wandering around, feeling small. And eerie shiver rippled down her spine and her hand instinctively went to the hilt of her Golden Sword, her blue eyes darting every which way.

"Hey," she said in a hushed voice.

"Yeah?" Charlie replied, normally.

"Shush!" she snapped, taking her Family Sword and thrusting it at him. He caught the hilt clumsily. "I heard something."

"Fionna, this place was full of suspicious characters, from what I've read, so there's no need to fret. It's probably just the aura you're picking up from over one thousand years ago," he assured, but still holding the sword.

"No... listen."

They both strained their ears to pick up whatever it was Fionna had heard. It was so silent you could hear a pin drop so Charlie told her it was nothing and they continued to walk around the slowly decaying ruins of a once grand city.

Their journey continued on through a huge park with dying and already dead plants, an empty zoo, a dried up lake, and a dirt path. Then their legs led them down several city blocks to a building that read "R-io C-y Mu-c H-ll" and, further down the way, a large pool of water that was beneath a rather large statue. Charlie muttered something about "winter time when attacked" but Fionna didn't question him. Then they reached a huge lot that was suddenly so... empty. It appeared to be under some sort of construction, cranes falling apart and cement that was way too dry to the point it was deeply cracked. Something had once stood their in all of its might but... had just vanished. Fionna questioned what was there and if the war had caused this but Charlie didn't answer. He just said not to think on it too much, bowing his head in honor of the resting place. She did the same and felt a little more lucky to be alive.

After their little memorial for the lot, the went further into the city and found a huge building that stood taller than any of the others they had seen. Even though it was falling apart, it was still standing tall in all of its glory, a large point at the very top as if trying to tear open the heavens and reveal its secrets. On a worn out old plaque, it read "E-ir- -ta-e Bu-ding". Fionna wanted to explore it but Charlie shook his head, saying it might look sturdy but was close to collapsing at any moment. They took a route towards the ocean and stood by a rusty railing. Charlie was closer than Fionna, who was keeping a slight distance away from it, her insides squirming. The statue was still hard to see but it wasn't alone. On a little island in the middle of the bay, a building was surrounding the statue. It was like a sign- a beacon of hope for travelers. And, even though it was a sickly shade of green, there was an odd beauty about the statue and what it symbolized.

They returned to the square and sat on large, red-faded, stadium-like seats, on the very first row. They ate a lunch of cold pasta and a few other things they managed to salvage from local stores that weren't rotting or entirely gross, which were hard to find nowadays. They watched the empty streets, trying to imagine what this city was like before it went to the dogs. Was it a crowded, prosperous city full of many people, wonders that the world would know of filling the blocks and write history, or maybe a place were aspiring creators flourished. There had to be something more to this place than just a city. There was evidence that it had been much larger but a good majority of it was crumbling to the ground or simply vaporized from sight.

They finished lunch and decided to explore a little more. As they stood from the seats, a chill trickled down Fionna's skin, making her turn and unleash her Family Sword, facing whatever made her skin crawl. Out of the shadows of an alleyway emerged a crooked figure.

"Charlie!" Fionna whispered harshly at him, handing him her Golden Sword this time. "Look."

His bespectacled head turned towards the figure and his clammy hands gripped the hilt, hoping he would be able to defend Fionna and himself from whatever was coming their way. And it wasn't alone. About five more of the creatures wobbled out, groans and growls escaping whatever was in place of their lips. Fionna felt her knees shaking and Charlie's brow began to sweat. The things- since there wasn't exactly a good name for them- came out of the shadows and Fionna almost screamed. They were nothing like the monsters she had fought back home. They were almost human or mutant like but saying that would be more of an improvement on their part. Their eyes falling out of their sockets, skin hanging limply around their bones, and they looked downright monstrous.

"What the flib-flab are they?" Fionna whimpered, backing up a little. "Or _what_ were they?"

"Good, Glob. I think they used to be human!" Charlie said. "Mutated severely by the war." He leapt a little as one lamely lunged at them. "They're slow so we could easily outrun them."

"What good would that do?" Fionna said. "There are probably more of them."

"You're probably right."

And right she was. All around them, dozens upon dozens of the things scrambled limply out of the streets and buildings, smelling the flesh that Fionna and Charlie wore on their bodies. Their noseless faces were feebly sniffing the air, trying to find the scent of their prey. Fionna made the first move. With her signature battle cry, she lunged forward and skillfully slashed the head off of one of the things. The others took notice and ran after her. Charlie was rooted to the spot, never having to defend himself from anything like this. Fionna was kicking, punching, and slashing every which way, heads knocking off their bodies and legs upturned, the things falling onto the pavement, a clattering of bones filling the air. Fionna noticed one of them going after Charlie and ran towards them, kicking the thing away from her friend.

"Are you okay?" Fionna asked him.

"I think so... Sorry," he said.

"Don't sweat it! Just slash!" she instructed, going after another wave of baddies.

Charlie hesitantly followed her, his sweaty had slipping over the hilt. Fionna encouraged him to get into battle and he dashed forward, sloppily taking down some of the things that were hopelessly clawing their way towards the pair. Charlie accidentally went a little too much to the side and his blade grazed Fionna's right side of her stomach. Her shirt split open and a cut was formed, starting to bleed. As Charlie apologized profusely, Fionna thought nothing of it, telling him she had gotten much worse. But the smell of freshly spilled blood stirred something in the monsters. They seemed excited at the scent and ran after Fionna with a little more gusto. Thinking on her feet, ignoring the pain, she leapt up and flipped backward, kicking two underneath what used to be their chins. They were sent flying and Charlie cut down three who were trying to get after her. Fionna then sent a punch with her left hand soaring into the side of a monster's head and stabbing him in the gut- or what would have been his gut- and kicked him away.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the monsters stopped coming and they lay on the floor, defeated. The two travelers were unsure whether or not they were really dead but didn't care. They proceeded to run and hide out in a diner a few blocks down, hoping to rest and wait until nightfall to make their escape towards the crater. They sat in a booth and Charlie took out a first aid kit he had brought along and started to skillfully bandage Fionna's side.

"Since when are you a doctor?" she teased him.

"Since I took care of my mother and ape siblings a lot," Charlie replied with a smile. "But something tells me one of my parents were a doctor so it might just come naturally, too." He finished cleaning her up and patted the spot where the bandage now covered her wound. "There we are. All done."

"Thanks, Dude," Fionna said.

"Again, I'm dreadfully sorry for my mistake," Charlie said softly.

"Hey, don't worry about it," Fionna said with a grin. "Put your strength into battle and give bad guys a few cuts like this and you'll be a full-fledged adventurer in no time!"

"You think so?" Charlie said, amused.

"Heck, I know so!"

They started to laugh for a minute and then settled down, searching around the diner for something to make for dinner. Fionna popped her head out of the kitchen window to call Charlie over but her breath caught in her throat. She had been here before, this diner. The broken glass and the seating... but when was she here last?

Marshall Lee's memories! This was the fateful place were Heather ate her son's fries. The table that she sat was still standing and what looked like an empty carton, stained with grease, was sitting atop of the table. Fionna couldn't help but laugh a little, thinking how she was almost following Marshall's tracks through this journey. Charlie questioned her giggling but she shook her head, telling him it was nothing. The two of them were able to make a small dinner out of old stuff in the freezer and the leftover food in their packs. Then they set up beds out of their sleeping bags and torn apart booths that had been ripped from the dining tables and took shifts to watch and see if the things returned to try and feast on their flesh.

Finally, morning came up and they packed everything back inside their bags and headed out into the now rainy streets of the city. They trooped down the pavement and made their way out, their feet leading them to a month and a half long journey to the crater that waited for them miles and miles away.

**And that's chapter nine! Hooray! Thank you all for reading and I look forward to continuing on with the story. Next chapter will be all about Marshall, Ice Queen, Gumball, and Cake so Fionna and Charlie won't be appearing. And if they do, then it's just like a little bit at the end.**

**By the way, you know the song Radioactive by Imagine Dragons? Well if this story had a movie preview, I think that song would be awesome for the background music. :P But that's just me.**

**Don't forget to review and, as always:**

**See you next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**If you guys haven't figured it out yet, Fionna and Charlie were in New York City- or what was left of it... I just though it would be interesting to have a piece of the old world Simone lived in-**

**Speaking of Simone: Ice Queen is still being difficult for Marshall Lee and his attempts to get her to remember the events of the war and who she was before the crown. Gumball and Marshall are trying to rekindle their friendship and Cake deeply misses Fionna. What's gonna happen?**

**The song submitted was sent in by **_**tomboy**_**. Thank you for the song! Remember to send in any songs for the story.**

**Disclaimer: Nope!**

Cake and Gumball watched, leaning against the wall of ice, as Marshall Lee and Ice Queen argued over whether or not she should take off the crown. It's almost like she was refusing to remember everything she had said before. About trying and about kind of remembering Marshall Lee. It was as if the tiara was speaking for her. Marshall was chasing her around the room, trying to grab the crown off of her head as Ice Queen shot little icicles towards him. They were harmless but they kept the vampire at bay.

"How long has is been now?" Cake asked Gumball, who was dozing off.

"Uh," he mumbled sleepily, not used to the nocturnal lifestyle. "I think it's been two hours of this." He kicked off the wall and, as Ice Queen passed him by, he casually stuck out his foot and sent her flying to the ground. Marshall saw this as an opportunity and pinned her down. Ice Queen tried to fight him off but he was stronger.

"Simone! Take off the tiara!" Marshall said.

"No way!" Ice Queen snapped.

"Don't you remember anything you've said over these past few months?" Marshall said, pleading to her. "You're trying, aren't you?"

They stared at one another for a moment until Marshall groaned and floated upwards, away from her and leaned on the wall beside Gumball. He smacked Gumball in the arm and nodded towards Ice Queen.

"You're turn," Marshall said, sitting down and hiding his head in his arms, exhausted. Gumball groaned and stepped forward. He smiled pleasantly at Ice Queen, his hands behind his back.

"Hello," he said. "You know, I'd love to hang out with you if you didn't wear that tiara all the time..."

Marshall and Cake looked up at him, wondering if Gumball's weak flirting would trigger something in Ice Queen. She watched him for a few seconds, unsure of whether she should believe him or not. She sided with not believing him and crossed her arms, glaring at him with her white eyes. Gumball went back to the wall and tapped Cake on the shoulder. The cat tiredly walked over and stretched her arms behind Ice Queen and smacked the tiara off, her other hand grabbing it and a third arm holding Ice Queen in place, who started to struggle, trying to get her tiara back. Cake continued to hold her and tossed the crown to Marshall.

"That works too," Gumball said, scratching the back of his neck, giving Cake an impressed look.

"No! It can't be like this," Marshall said, shaking his head. "Simone has to take it off. Not one of us."

"Look, Marshall, it's all we can do now. While we have her vulnerable, we can easily talk to her without asking her to take it off," Cake explained. "In time, we'll get her to take off the crown on her own."

Marshall examined the crown and then looked up at his two companions, who were giving him tired looks, almost begging him to try out Cake's idea. He sighed and nodded, still holding onto the crown. He told Cake to let Ice Queen go and Cake did so. As soon as she lunged towards the Vampire King to grab her headgear, he floated upwards, out of her reach. Without the tiara, she couldn't fly after him.

"Listen good, Simone," he said to her. "I'm not going to give this back to you until you have some sort of breakthrough, understand?"

"What the jibber jab do you mean?" Ice Queen snapped at him.

"You told me that you were trying, remember? You said that you felt there was a part of you missing- or something along those lines," Marshall explained. "I'm not going to return the crown until you say a truthful thing about your old self. Even it that means I have to take the crown home with me."

Cake and Gumball exchanged looks of surprise, their eyebrows raised. Marshall was getting more serious about this than ever. But they knew it was coming from a good place so they didn't say anything to stop him. Ice Queen was gaping at the fanged boy, her eyebrows scrunched together, her fists clenched. And Marshall glared right back, arms crossed and crown in hand. It occurred to her that she wasn't going to get anywhere with this little stare contest so she turned away, her mind only on getting her crown back.

"Simone, I want you to think about who you were... who you _are_," Marshall said gently. "Don't think about this stupid hat." Then Marshall snapped his fingers in realization. "Oh, hold on!" He flew out of the room for a few minutes and then returned with a big box of what looked like junk. He gave the crown to Cake and told her to keep it away from Ice Queen and then faced said witch.

"Alright, this is from your 'The Past Room'," he said to her. "This has a bunch of your old keepsakes that you were able to save from the war." He pulled out an old journal and stuck it beneath her nose. "Look, see? This is what you always wrote it when we traveled together. Remember- ah- _Marshall Lee, is it just you and me in the world that they've destroyed? That must be so confusing for a little boy_. Remember that?"

All Ice Queen was stare at him incredulously, blinking with a dumbfounded expression on her face. Her eyes kept sliding over to where Cake was in the corner but Marshall waved a pale hand in front of her and called back her attention to him.

"And this," he went on, taking out a scrapbook, revealing a bunch of old pictures of Marshall and news clippings and pictures of Bertram. "You made this. See, this is me. That's you when we presented _The Enchiridion _to the museum and... this was your fiance Bertram."

Ice Queen took the book from him and squinted her witch eyes down at the picture of her lost love. He was smiling serenely at the camera, reading a book that was in his lap. There was a sudden sadness and loneliness that filled Ice Queen to the brim that she had never felt before. Something in the back of her head clicked but she didn't understand why. She looked back up at Marshall, who was hoping for a positive response from her. All she did was shake her head slowly and hand him back the picture.

She didn't want to admit it to him but, without the crown, she felt freer. Like a huge weight was lifted off of her chest and she could breath and... and _think_ properly. But somewhere in her insane brain, she desperately wanted the crown back from the feline, who was still in the corner, Gumball guarding her. She watched Marshall dig through the pile of old and pull out a scrap of paper at the very bottom of the box. He unraveled it and smoothed it out. He stared at it, his eyes darting forward and backward. Marshall Lee's name was scribbled at the very top and it looked incredibly familiar. Marshall's handwriting was apparent on the paper, showing it was the first song Marshall had written for Simone, who was never able to read it because she lost her mind completely the day he gave it to her. Simone _was_ the entire reason Marshall wanted to become a musician. Her songs inspired him so much that he just felt like he could do it too. He grabbed a pencil out of the box and stared to jot down a few more lines, completing the song and then, beside his name, he put a colon and a title so that it read- Marshall Lee: Forever Lost.

"Cake... get out your dulcimer and start a beat. Make it slow," Marshall said in a monotone voice. Cake did as instructed, taking her instrument off of her back and holing the crown in a third arm she stretched out. "Gumball, there's a synthesizer keyboard over there. Play along." Gumball grabbed the board and played a tinkling tune. Marshall grabbed his axe guitar from the wall and turned to Ice Queen. "Can you play along with your drums? Nice and slow." Ice Queen hesitantly grabbed her drum sticks and played the drums. The three of them synced perfectly and Marshall was able to join in with ease. Then he started to sing.

_Lost and insecure_

_Lying on the floor_

_From a disease without a cure_

_Lost and then found_

_Feet barely on the ground_

_Scared from what I've seen_

_You came to comfort me_

_Why did you have to go and leave?_

_You were meant to save me_

_I know it wasn't your fault_

_It was the crown_

_Making you act like a clown_

_Don't get mad at me if I frown_

_You have been drowned_

_By all of that black magic_

_It's so very tragic_

He paused for a second, letting the music flow through the room to give the song a breath before the last few new lyrics took their full effect. He drew in a breath and sang the newly added lines.

_And now you're gone_

_You've been gone for so long_

_So come on..._

_Just remember me_

_I remember you_

_How is this fair?_

_You left me feeling blue_

_I don't think you're lost_

_Break free from that prison of frost_

_And just remember me._

They stopped their playing after a few seconds and then stood there in a heavy silence. Ice Queen stood from her drums and, for a split second, Marshall thought she was going after the crown. Instead, she paused to stand before him, looking up at the floating boy. He stared back, wondering what she was going to do next.

"I don't know why," she said, "but I feel like I want to hug you."

Marshall grinned and laughed. "Go for it." He opened his arms up for her and invited her into a hug that they both enjoyed. Marshall felt a little more closure with her and knew that they made good progress tonight. He let Cake give her back her tiara but Ice Queen didn't put it on.

"What's wrong?" Gumball asked her.

"Nothing," Ice Queen said, putting on the tiara.

Marshall sighed, thinking that they had prevented her from putting it on for good but bid her goodnight anyway. The three of them walked out of the Ice Palace towards the Candy Kingdom to drop Gumball off first. Their walk was in silence as they thought about their rather eventful evening. As they reached the gates, Marshall stopped Gumball for a talk.

"Thanks, Bubba," Marshall said. "Thanks a whole lot for your help tonight."

"Ahem?"

"You too, Cake."

"It was nothing, Marshall," Gumball said with a modest shrug. "Let's hope we can get Ice Queen to remember a little more."

"It wasn't so much remembering," Cake pointed out. "More like a familiar feeling. But it's definitely a start."

"Right," Marshall agreed. "All we can do now is continue this and hope for the best."

They waved goodbye to Gumball, who walked into his kingdom, and went to the treehouse to drop off Cake. Again, it was a silent walk until they reached the place of residence. Cake paused at the door and turned to Marshall, speaking in a tone he'd never heard her use before. It was a tone of pleading, sadness, and was slightly hollow.

"What was the last thing she said to you?" Cake said to him. "You just found her but you never said how... so..."

"Well... I was my way to my gig and I saw her leaving the treehouse and I asked her where she was going and she kinda told me. We argued a little back and forth but I caved and let her go. Even though I wanted to come with her to make sure that she's okay but she said...," Marshall sighed. "The last thing she said to me was 'No, Marshall. I need to do this alone.' And then... she kissed me."

"On the cheek?"

He shook his head and Cake's eyes widened only slightly. She knew that Fionna cared for Marshall Lee but enough to kiss him? Cake thought Fionna had given up on the man-hunt or dudes alltogether, waiting until she was ready or the right guy came along. Still... it wasn't too surprising that Fionna's last action towards Marshall was a kiss. It seemed like the thing she'd do. Something Marshall would have done to Fionna if she caught him leaving. A taste of his own medicine.

All Cake could do was smile, realizing why Fionna had told her that she loved her the last night she was home. Just to make sure Cake knew before Fionna left and possibly never came back. It warmed her heart knowing that Fionna had matured so much but didn't even show it or realize it herself. Cake then bid Marshall goodnight and walked into the house. After putting away her dulcimer, she crawled beneath Fionna's fur blankets and went to sleep, waiting for the morning sun.

Marshall walked home alone, plucking at his guitar as he went, humming a tune to himself. He finally reached his own house and flew over to his front door, opening it and getting a friendly greeting from Schwabl before putting away his guitar in its case. He floated up to bed and rested his back on the sheets, his hands behind his head and staring blankly up at the ceiling. Somehow, talking about Fionna's show of affection made it all the more real. He tenderly touched his lips and felt like she was kissing him again, telling him that she was going to be okay and that she would come back in one piece. Marshall hoped she was going to come back soon. But he also hoped she would find what she was looking for.

And miles away, Fionna was walking behind Charlie in the cool night air. She paused for a second and turned towards the direction of Aaa, the strangest feeling occurring as if someone was just talking about her.

"Fionna?" Charlie called, wondering why she stopped.

She looked back over at him as he stood, waiting for her. She smiled simply and walked back up to him, quickening her pace.

"Coming!" she said cheerily and they continued their journey down the path.

**It was a little short but the story isn't all about Marshall so... sorry. More on Charlie and Fionna in the next chapter as they get closer to the crater. What things will they come across next time? I dunno. We'll have to see, huh?**

**Again, thank you all for your reviews even though it's a slow process but I'm very happy with where this story is going.**

**As always:**

**See you next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm sorry I haven't been updating as quickly as I've wanted to. I've been busy with a lot of stuff... But! I'm on Spring Break for the next week so I'll be busy with this instead. Yay for me, you, you, and you!**

**What about me?**

**No... not you.**

**This chapter is full of Charlie and Fionna. We'll be taking a deeper look into Charlie's past so, for those of you who want to write a song about Charlie, here's a little help with that.**

**Which leads me into: I am still taking song and headcannon requests. Shoot me a PM or review and I'll make it so in the story, your name on it.**

**Disclaimer: What? You're kidding right?**

They were camping out by the side of a broken road leading to a crumbling freeway. The closer to two of them traveled towards the crater, the closer they got to what used to be civilization. Cities upon cities were spanned across the path they took. Buildings were toppling over one another and cars were upturned. It was a dangerous place to be trekking but what choice did they have? There was no other way. Fionna had built a small fire out of piece of old homes and furniture and was poking at it, making the flames crackle. Charlie was staring into a book, humming softly to himself as the skies above sparkled with stars. The silence was weighed with a question that Fionna desperately wanted to ask Charlie. It had been a week since they traveled around the city full of those monsters and Charlie was doing his best to avoid touching her swords in fear that he would harm her again. Her wound had fully healed by this time but he was still so touch about it.

She wanted to ask him why he didn't like swords and how he was able to survive this horrid world without any protection. But she just couldn't in fear that he would take it personally or he wouldn't answer her and just ignore her. Charlie had yet to be dishonest with her so what was the harm in asking? He noticed her shifting uncomfortably in her spot and he questioned her attitude. Fionna didn't answer right away. This was exactly how she felt before asking Marshall Lee about the war and we all know how that turned out. Fionna, of course never really learning from her mistakes, asked anyway in a quick tone, not meeting his eyes.

Charlie understood why she asked this so he closed his book and placed it inside his bag. He drew his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, resting his chin atop them.

"Well... I'm against violence. That's just how I was brought up. My mother would tell me that things like swords and stuff were dangerous," Charlie said.

"She wasn't wrong," Fionna said. "If you don't know how to use them, you're putting your life at risk. My adoptive parents were always telling me to be careful with swords and boy... did I learn my lesson. I almost cut off Cake's ear."

"But you were trained in the way of the sword," Charlie pointed out. "You mastered it and are able to slay any monster or whatever that comes your way. You're a hero. I'm not... I'm meek and all brain, not brawn. I don't have any useful weapons to our adventure."

"Charlie, your weapon _is_ your brain," Fionna said with a smile. "If it weren't for your smarty-pants ways, we'd be dead by now."

"Not true. You'd save us both with your strength."

"What's with you? I don't think you've ever acted so insecurely."

"It's because all the boys in my village were tough and played a lot of sports," Charlie explained. "They were these mutant humanoids who were far stronger than me and basically shunned me inside the library. That's why I've become so knowledgeable. I didn't have anywhere else to go." Fionna stared at him, her mouth hanging open a little. He went on, "I was a victim to their bullying so I was secluded from everyone else. I left when I was ten not only to find out if there were anymore humans but to escape all that bullying. But when I met you, I felt... I dunno, respected. You treat me like I'm just as strong as you are."

"And you treat me like I'm just as smart as you are," Fionna said, standing up to sit beside him. "Humans should treat one another as equals. And all we have is each other out here so there's no point in fighting over who is better than who. That's just wacked up." She wrapped an arm around his shoulder and gave it a little squeeze. "In my world, we don't do that driz."

Charlie was quiet for a moment. Then, "You're the first friend I ever really had, Fionna."

That just about broke Fionna's heart in two. He wasn't looking at her. His green eyes were staring into the flames, tears dancing behind his glasses. All she could to was envelope him in a bear hug and reply,

"If it's any consolation, I think you're pretty great."

Charlie laughed into her shoulder and said, "Likewise."

Fionna didn't think any less of Charlie after that confession. In fact, she respected him for it. He bettered himself and, if Fionna knew those jerks, she would have kicked their faces in for making fun of her friend. Now that he was with her, she would take him back to Aaa and he would have more friends than he could count. It occurred to her that he liked hearing about having friends like Marshall, Cake, and Gumball because he didn't have any friends before. This just made their mission all the more important to return home and give Charlie the friends he deserved.

Being the only human in a small place full of mutants and talking animals is hard and Fionna knew exactly what he had gone through. She was bullied but Aaa practically covered half of the world so it was hard. Secretly, Fionna was jealous of Charlie's vast knowledge, wanting to be as smart as him so she could understand more. And Charlie was a little jealous of Fionna's strength. They were both envious of qualities that the other possessed.

After breaking the hug, Fionna jumped up and grabbed her two swords. She handed him the Golden Sword and smiled at him.

"Your training starts now," she said.

He gave her a questioning look and she grinned and said, "If you're gonna come back to Aaa with me and be an adventurer, you gotta learn how to fight. C'mon, Charlie. We're gonna make you as strong as me." He reached up to grab the sword but she pulled it out of his reach. "On one condition." He paused and blinked. "You tutor me in everything you know."

Charlie grinned and agreed with a nod.

The two of them spent a week in that camp, training one another in several different things. Fionna was able to get Charlie trained well in hand to hand combat rather than sword fighting but he was trying hard to use the sword often as well. And Charlie was able to teach Fionna a lot of history and mathematics to the point where she was shouting more slang relating to smarts. Boy, was she gonna surprise Gumball when she got home.

They decided it was time to move on and gathered up their things one evening, traveling at night once again. They moved along the streets and up the freeway ramp, meandering their way through cars, buses, and other motor vehicles. Fionna was suddenly fascinated by an old vespa scooter that still had some gas in it and was examining it. She asked Charlie, who was looking into an old Toyota, whether or not she would be able to drive this.

"It's not a good idea since you usually travel by other means," Charlie said. "And neither of us have ever driven anything... well I drove a car _once_ for about ten miles but it started smoking so I got out."

"What was it like?" Fionna asked, sitting on the seat and resting her hands on the handles. "I mean, I've sat in old cars before but they were all dead."

"It was... it... hm," he said, putting his thumb to his chin. "Free? I guess that's the right word for it. Mind you, I crashed like a billion times so... it was a little tough."

"But what's a car compared to this thing!?" Fionna said with an excited grin. She turned the key and the scooter vibrated with energy. "Duuude! C'mon, lemme ride it!"

Charlie bit his lip and shrugged. "Go ahead I guess. I dunno why you're asking me permission."

" 'Cause you're smarter," Fionna said simply.

"You're smart too."

"Not as smart as you."

"Just try it Fionna and stop it with this silly argument."

She grinned and him and kicked the scooter into life, a natural feeling flowing through her body as if she was born to ride this vehicle. The next thing Fionna knew, she was driving through the empty freeway, speeding past the other overturned cars and chunks of buildings. Charlie watched her as she drove the scooter so skillfully as if she had done it before. She turned the scooter around gracefully and stopped in front of him, brushing her windswept hair out of her eyes.

"We should take this with us. Find a place to fill it up and ride our way to the crater," Fionna said, her eyes gleaming. "There's even a place we can put our bags. It'll be awesome."

"So where would we find a gas station around here?" Charlie wondered aloud, looking around the area. "There's nothing but freeway for miles."

Fionna squinted and pointed towards a city not too far away. "How about over there?"

"Alright, then. Let's go," he said. He got on the scooter too and Fionna sped off in the direction of the city, a newer way to travel in her hands.

How she was able to drive it so easily, Fionna was unsure. It was like she had driven something like this before. She was so used to traveling by Cake's back, in Marshall Lee's arms, on Lord Monochromicorn, or smaller means. But a scooter? Never in her life had she driven. It felt human.

They stopped by a gas station after a couple of small crashes that confirmed that Fionna _wasn't_ all that experienced in driving and after Charlie stopped laughing, they figured out how to fill up the gas and kicked off again, driving down the streets and back onto the freeway towards the crater.

Charlie clutched his stomach as he laughed on the ground, Fionna a few feet away from him, laughing too. The vespa was lying on its side, a skid mark leading towards it. They had driven far from the city and were now in the middle of nowhere, riding on an old road, when the vespa had swerved out of Fionna's control and failed on them, stopping and sending the two of them flying. It had taken them both a moment to realize what had just happened and now, they were laughing.

"So much for a new mode of transportation," Fionna said, standing up and dusting herself off. She touched her cheek, which suddenly had hurt for half a second. She drew her hand away and saw small streaks of blood on her fingers. Three fresh, long cuts from her fall were along the left side of her cheek. They reached parallel to her nose and trailed down to her cheek bone.

Charlie didn't make it out unscathed either. He had a gash on his shoulder, where his shirt had spilt open. After they gathered themselves, Charlie tended to their wounds, bandaging his own cut and cleaning hers. He said they would be very thin scars and would fade over time so she shouldn't worry about it.

"This was pleasant," Charlie joked with a smirk. "I don't think we'll be driving that anymore."

"Meh, it was getting boring anyway," Fionna said.

"Uh-huh," he said with a knowing smile. Charlie shook his head. "Let's stick to our own two legs."

"Agreed."

After patching themselves up, and after Fionna kicked the vespa hard, they proceeded down the road, a few new scars on their bodies. They wandered around a bit until they came across a lone tree near the side of the road. And atop the tree was a large bird, singing into the air. It noticed them and, to their surprise, greeted them.

"Travelers! What ho! We don't get many 'round these parts!" the bird said.

"You can speak!" Charlie said.

"Way to point out the obvious, Sherlock," spat the bird, rolling its eyes.

"What are you doing all the way out here?" Fionna said.

"Oh, flying around. I'm the fastest bird there is. Or, at least, I think I am," the bird said. "Never met another as fast as me." He bowed his head at them. "The name's Adam."

"Hello, Adam," Fionna said pleasantly.

"What are you _really_ doing out here?" Charlie asked, crossing his arms and examining the bird.

"I told you, flying around. I just came from a beautiful land a few miles away," Adam said, gesturing with his wing towards Aaa. "It's amazing. Candy People and what not."

"You've been to Aaa?" Fionna said, beaming.

"I have. Many times. I was just taking a trip around the barren lands to see if I could find a nice place to settle down," Adam said. "Where are you folks heading?"

"The crater," Charlie said.

Adam frowned. "Best of luck to you then."

"Why is that?" Charlie said.

"Well, I should be on my way," Adam said quickly, spreading his wings.

"Wait! Please, I need you to deliver something," Fionna said. "It's for a friend."

After tying the gift to Adam's leg, he took off and soared towards Fionna's home, opposite the direction Fionna and Charlie were going. Fionna hoped to Glob that Adam was able to deliver it. Just in case she didn't make it home, she wanted to send it. It was lucky she found Adam. She had been looking for a way to get it to her friend.

Miles and miles away, Aaa was still in it's "Fionna is gone" gloom. Cake, Gumball, and Marshall were yet again sitting against the wall of the Ice Palace, watching Ice Queen fight to take off the cursed crown on her head. She was biting her tongue between her teeth in concentration, her white eyes looking up to see if her hands removed the tiara. Marshall was watching her intently, his pale fingers crossed in hope. Cake had her legs drawn up to her chest, her arms wrapped around them, watching Marshall Lee with slight worry. Gumball was leaning against the wall, standing, with his hands out in front of them, his fingers wiggling as he did some calculations, muttering softly to himself.

"What if..." he said aloud after another ten minutes of this. "What if Simone's mind wasn't lost... but transported."

"What the ball are you talking about?" Cake said, glancing up at the King.

"Bear with me here... but I've heard of dimensional planes... kind of like where you and Fionna went during your chase with the Lich," Gumball explained. "Perhaps the crown had some sort of ability, since it has a gem of power, and slowly drained away Simone's sanity and memories. But not enough... or not completely."

"So you're saying that she might still have her mind but somewhere else?" Marshall said, raising an eyebrow.

"Not quite... but close. There's another Simone out there with Ice Queen's memories. And if we can find a link, we can easily trace it and take it back," Gumball said.

"That's impossible," Cake said.

"How so?" Gumball demanded.

"Fionna broke the old _Enchiridion_ years ago. She took the only pages left with her so we can't look it up," Cake said. She turned to look at Ice Queen, who was staring at them with a little confusion.

"It's just a theory," Gumball said quietly. "But you're right, it's impossible."

"Nothing's impossible," Ice Queen spoke up, making the two boys look at her. "It's a... well, an interesting theory. But it's not likely to happen. My mind just lost itself and now it's controlled by the tiara."

Marshall Lee jumped up and pointed at her. "There! Right there! That was Simone Petrikov talking! Ice Queen, no offense, _never_ speaks so intelligently. I do believe we're getting somewhere." He turned to Gumball. "Bubba, do you think that we'll be able to find the planes?"

"It's hard to say. Again it's just a theory," Gumball said. "And would you stop with calling me Bubba? My name is Benson."

"Whatever," Marshall said indifferently with a shrug.

Gumball was about to argue but a giant bird suddenly swooped in and landed on the icy floor. Cake stood up and Ice Queen moved back, surprised, and they all stared as Adam, dusted himself off with a wing.

"Ah, yes. Two day trips really make me dirty," he said. "Lucky for her I was up to the task. I might just go back and-."

"Who the junk are you?" Marshall snapped.

"That wasn't very nice," Adam said, eyeing the Vampire King. "My name is Adam and I have a few deliveries for, ah, let's see. Cake the Cat, King Benson Gumball, Marshall Lee Abadeer the Vampire King, and Simone Petrikov/Ice Queen. All from a Miss Fionna the Human." The others exchanged excited smiles as Adam stuck out his large leg and a smile graced his beak. "I do have the right address right? I've checked the Candy Kingdom, the treehouse, and the cave but no-one was home. I was hoping at least one of you would be here."

"That's all of us," Cake said. "Fionna's our friend."

"Well, she's a sweet girl. I'll tell her that you say hello. I do believe I like those two," Adam said after Gumball detached the gifts from his leg.

"Those two?" Marshall said, narrowing his eyes.

"Adios!" Adam chirped and took off.

"Wait, hold on!" Marshall yelled but Adam had already left, on his way back to Fionna and Charlie. The vampire growled and turned towards Cake, who was shifting through the many packages that Fionna had placed on Adam's leg. "What did she send?" Marshall asked.

**You'll find out in the next chapter! Adam was kind of a weird character but I liked him so I placed him in. He'll be really important in later chapters and you'll see why. Kind of convenient but, hey, why not?**

**And Fionna's vespa thing? I don't even wanna begin to explain why. But she and Charlie are going to find a lot more about the human race in the next few chapters, experiencing human things and towns and stuff.**

**Hopefully for those of you who want to make a song for Charlie, you can get some more material from this chapter. More about him is coming your way though but I would like one for the next one or two chapters.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. And, as always:**

**See you next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm not trying to sound ungrateful or anything... but... I know people are reading this but sometimes it's hard to get motivated when no-one reviews. I feel like nobody wants to read the story... it makes me sad. But I digress. I must press on.**

**And how about Simon and Marcy, huh? That episode, man. It was short but it was adorable. This opens up a lot of possibilities for my story. Great huh?**

**So, if anyone has any songs they want to submit, **_**please**_** do. I love hearing all your work.**

**Disclaimer: Nwope.**

"What did she send?" Marshall Lee asked as Cake fiddled through the letters.

"Well, that bird dude wasn't lying," Cake said, her eyes practically sparkling with joy and excitement. "They're all for us... from Fionna herself!"

The others, including Ice Queen, gathered around the feline as she handed out folded, stained parchment paper over to her friends. One to Marshall, one to Gumball, one to Cake, a small note and a hastily wrapped up package for Ice Queen, and a single note for all of them as a unit.

When they all had their notes, the combined one in Cake's paw, they stared at one another to see who wanted to read theirs aloud first. They all wanted to hear what Fionna had to say to each of them.

"Maybe... maybe we should read the one addressed to all of us first," Gumball suggested.

"No... Cake should go first," Marshall said quietly, staring at the folded letter from his friend. His eyes were unreadable. At first, he seemed afraid that it was going to burst into flames. Then it appeared as if he was shaking with excitement. Then it just looked as if he couldn't believe his eyes that he was actually holding a note from Fionna, written in pen, in her own curvy, flowing handwriting that never seemed to match her personality.

"Are you sure?" Cake asked, glancing at him and then eyeing the letter. "You seem a little more anxious."

"It's fine. Just go," Marshall replied hollowly.

Cake nodded slowly and unfolded her letter. And, in the curvy writing, Cake found herself reading something that linked her to her best friend, many, many miles away from her home. She swallowed hard, fighting back tears, and began to read to her friends.

_Dear Cake,_

_I hope you're doing well without me to keep you company. I just want to let you know that I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry for leaving without a proper explanation or formally saying goodbye. I hope you understand why I had to go. You're so strong willed and stubborn that I would either be at home or have you at my side if I had revealed my intentions and plans._

_Please promise me you'll get out of your slump (which I know you're in) and do yourself a favor: have fun without me. I'm gone, Cake. Not dead, thankfully, but gone from home. Do something that can get you out of your funk. Heck, go on a big adventure for crying out loud! Even though I'm not there anymore doesn't mean you can't move on with your life. You have so much to live for and I hope you'll get better._

_I miss you. You're the best sister, Cake. The best any girl could have. And I'm lucky. I love you!_

_Yours, Fionna_

Cake kept staring at the paper, which was now stained with tear drops, slightly smudging the ink that Fionna had written in. The word "Cake" near the bottom now looked like "C(blotch)e". She was shaking and crying and smiling all at the same time. She clutched the letter to her chest and whispered to it as if Fionna would be able to hear, "I'm so happy you're safe." She looked up at her friends and gave them a watery grin.

"Who's next?" she said softly.

"I'll go," gumball said, eyeing Marshall warily. The vampire was still staring blankly at the letter so Gumball cleared his throat and began to read.

_Hiya, Gumball!_

_How's everything going over in Aaa without me to defend it from Ice Queen? Capture yet? Ha, just joking around. But if you are, I hope Cake realizes this soon. Sorry, dude. But otherwise, I hope you're doing well, Gumball. I miss you lots and I wish you luck in ruling the Candy Kingdom._

_Oh, and guess what, Brainiac? I've gotten a whole lot smarter since I left so you better watch out. I can probably help you with sciency stuff if I study enough. I know it sounds weird but I have a great teacher and I'm teaching him lots too. I know you'll like him. He's really nice and he loves all that smarty stuff like you._

_With that aside, I just wanted to let you know that I'm missing you a whole lot. I hope that everything is running smoothly with me gone. As long as you're not in the ice prison of Ice Queen, right?_

_Sincerely, Fionna_

Gumball was grinning, a soft chuckle rumbling from his throat. Fionna was very different in his letter than Cake's. It seemed she was trying to cheer Cake up in hers and letting him know she was okay in his. It was as if she knew they were all going to read them together but was giving very subtle hints if she did. Gumball and Cake looked at Marshall, who took a deep breath and began to read the letter.

_Marshall Lee..._

_Everything cool in your cave? Are you lurking in the shadows as usual? Good, I'm glad. If not, what the heck, Dude?_

_I hope that you know I never stop thinking about you... about us? I miss you so much. I sometimes dream about you but I can never see your face. I can only hear your voice. Sucks, right? The thing is, I want to see your smile again and... well, I miss you so much._

_I've been to a lot of places and seen a lot of things. I found your bunker where Simone had protected you from the end of the world. Or the big explosion, really. I stayed there with your old bed sheets. I knew they were yours. Red and grey. I also visited the diner where your mom ate your fries. Bittersweet but it reminded me of you and that's what is keeping me going._

_Miss you lots, Marshall._

_Love, Fionna._

Marshall was just shaking after he finished. He hated feeling like this so he managed a smile and then he started to laugh. The other three were a little startled as he smacked his forehead with his palm.

"Oh fizz, Fionna!" Marshall roared. "You got me so worried. I guess nothing's changed, huh?" He grinned at Cake and Gumball.

"I guess not," Cake said, matching his smile. "Let's read the big one." She unfolded the letter and read.

_Marshall, Cake, Gumball, and Ice Queen:_

_I don't want any of you to worry about me. I'm in good hands and I'm looking forward to coming home. Seeing you guys again is what's keeping me going. I can't wait to see you all again. I promise I'll come home but not for another... six months? At least, that's our prediction. And wait until you meet my new friend. I know you'll all love him. He's great and has been a wonderful help._

_Even though I'll be gone long but I'll be back. I miss you all and I love you all so much._

_-Fionna_

They all exchanged smiles and then looked at Ice Queen, who still hadn't opened her gift. Why was she the only one with a present? It wasn't like they were jealous but what did Fionna have to offer Ice Queen? The witch looked down at the package and took off the note. She read it aloud.

"'Found this in your old apartment. Hope this will help you remember'," Ice Queen read, her eyebrows knitting together. Marshall Lee suddenly got excited looking at the brown paper package with a glimmer of hope in his red eyes. Ice Queen hesitantly pulled back the paper and revealed what Fionna had sent.

A framed picture of Simone and Bertram was hiding within the paper and shined against the light of the room. Marshall wanted to reach out and see if it was real, and that Fionna had really wanted to help Simone come back. He suddenly grinned again and felt tears sting the back of his eyes. Ice Queen extended the picture to look at. Suddenly, she smiled too but she was unsure why. She just simply smiled and stared at it for a long time. Gumball and Cake exchanged looks as Marshall motioned for them to go.

"C'mon. Let's leave while she thinks on it," he said. "Besides, it's getting light out and I need to get home." He patted Simone on the arm before he left. "See you tomorrow." He flew out of the cave, Gumball went back to the Candy Kingdom and Cake head home, their letters from Fionna clutched in their hands, smiles on their faces.

And miles away, Fionna was sitting by the fire, still awake. Charlie was across her, sleeping on his mat, his book hanging over his face and soft snoring filling the night air. Fionna poked the fire with a stick, humming a little to herself and glanced up at the stars, counting the constellations and watching shooting stars rocket through the night. She glanced down at the two little figures dancing by the firelight. Little Marshall and Fionna were swaying to big Fionna's humming and she smiled. A sudden whoosh of air startled her so she grabbed the little people and stuffed them hastily into her bag. She looked back up to see Adam, the great black delivery bird. It had been four days since she sent the letters. A two day trip there and back for a fast bird like him. But it was odd that he had returned to Fionna's side.

"Miss Fionna!" he said, bowing his head. "Your letters have been delivered."

"Thanks, Adam. But you didn't have to tell me," Fionna said, pressing her finger to her lips, pointing to Charlie with her other finger. "Why'd you come back?"

"I like you," he replied, folding his wings and squatting beside her. "And four-eyes over there. I've been to the crater before so I can guide you down the less dangerous path."

"Less dangerous?" Fionna repeated.

"Well... all the paths are dangerous but this one is nothing you can't handle, from what I see, lookin' at ya."

Fionna's face reddened a little. "Uh, thanks. I think we could use a little help. To be honest, we're a little lost." She smiled fondly at Charlie. "He's trying but... it's hard."

"Miss Fionna, I've been everywhere and nowhere. I can take you anywhere you wish!" The bird inclined his head. "But... I can't fly ya on my back, sorry. But I can certainly lead ya around. A few detours and stuff. Make it for an easier journey."

"I really appreciate that, Adam," Fionna said. "I know that Charlie will too."

"I know this may be a little hasty but I think we can be great friends, Miss Fionna," Adam said with a smile. He tucked his head behind his wing and went to sleep. Fionna took out the little Marshall and smiled at him as he strolled around her palm.

"I'm glad you got my letter," she said. She stroked his hair with her finger. "I miss you, Marshall." She stuffed him back into the bag and rested her back on the ground, looking up at the night sky once again before shutting her eyes.

They had to admit, having Adam around to guide their way was much easier than wandering aimlessly, staring at some map with no real idea where they were heading. Adam would fly up above, leading them down a road, off the road, into ruins, and then back on the road. They soon came across an old city, walls caving in, chaos clearly the cause, the usual stuff. Adam was getting tired so he decided to take a quick nap in a tree, telling them to come and get him when they were ready to leave. Charlie and Fionna left their stuff beneath the tree and walked along the city, kicking cans in the streets and listening to the echo. They entered an old apartment and climbed up the stairs, entering a small apartment complex. The living room was beaten and battered, two bedrooms, and an old bathroom that didn't work. They entered one of the bedrooms and found an old room that clearly belonged to a teenager. A girl, no doubt, posters of boys along the wall and a cracked laptop computer.

"Why would someone hang posters of dudes on the wall?" Fionna said, pursing her lips.

"Fans, I suspect. Look, this fellow has a scar on his forehead," Charlie said, pointing at a peeling poster. "D'you think he's in a war of some sort."

"It looks old," Fionna said with a shrug. "So I don't think it matters at this point." She snorted and glanced at another poster. "Look at this guy, he's shirtless with a bunch of other shirtless guys standing behind him. Trying to be all cool."

They looked around the room a bit more, trying to get a feel of what life used to be like for a teen their age. Charlie was reading some old, yellowing books about demigods and Fionna was digging through an old closet until she came across a drawer with a shiny, blue device. She had seen a similar one in Marshall Lee's house. He called it an MP3. It had the same bitten apple on the back and Fionna smiled, seeing that there was a charger similar to Marshall's. She plugged it in and surprisingly, it worked and lit up. She grinned and searched through the songs that were on it.

"Whatcha doing?" Charlie asked, peering over her shoulder.

"Looking to see if we can jam," Fionna said. "Hand me that speaker, will you?" She pointed towards a speaker that could fit in the earbud hole. He handed it to her and she plugged it in, like Marshall used to.

"All right," she said, still grinning. "Let's do this!"

She hit the button, playing (from what she could see on the screen) _body Talks_. She turned up the volume and it came out, clear as a bell, the beat flowing through the room. Fionna put down the speaker and grabbed Charlie's hand.

"Wanna dance?" she asked.

"Sure," he said, laughing.

The two of them danced wildly along to the beat, laughing and jumping up and down on the bed. It was as if they were normal humans, doing what two kids their age would do while listening to music. They played several more songs, twirling one another around the room, bumping into old furniture and falling to the floor, out of breath. They grinned at one another, turning off the MP3.

"That was fun!" Fionna said, laughing.

"Sure was," he agreed.

They sat in silence for a second, Fionna picking at the worn out carpet beneath them.

"Marshall and I would dance to music all the time," she said softly, not really addressing Charlie. Even so, he was somewhat hurt by this comment and had no idea why.

"Y-yeah?" he said, trying to seem positive. "You miss him?"

"Him and Cake and Gumball..." she looked downcast.

Charlie decided it was time to go, not wanting to drag the conversation of missing her dearest friends out in the open. "It's getting late. I'm sure Adam is waiting for us and we need to get going. We should-."

Suddenly, something grabbed Fionna's feet and yanked her across the floor. Charlie gasped and jumped up, fists raised. Fionna kicked whatever grabbed her and scrambled away. It crawled towards them, three holes oozing greenish slime from them and out of its mouth. It was a sickly blue color and was groaning. Fionna reached for her sword but remembered that she left it with Adam. Swearing in old, she raised her fists too as three more of the monsters staggered in.

"We're just coming across all kinds of freaks," Fionna said, grinding her teeth, slamming her fist into its face as one launched at her. Another took this as a distraction and grabbed her feet again, starting to drag her away.

Charlie smacked one in the face and ran after Fionna, grabbing her hands and trying to pull her out of the grasp of the monster.

"Glob, Fionna!" he groaned, pulling with all his might. "It's too strong."

"Get out of here!" Fionna cried, struggling to get out of the grip.

"What?!"

"Just go, Charlie! Get the swords and-," Fionna began but something smacked Charlie in the back of his head, making him collapse onto the floor.

"Charlie!" Fionna shrieked before too was knocked unconscious.

In a daze, Charlie woke up, his green eyes landing on the yellow beak of Adam. He sat up with a gasp and turned his head, ignoring the pain in his head.

"Fionna!? Where is she?" he said, standing up.

"Whoa, slow down, Sir!" Adam said, backing up a little. "I woke up and saw her getting dragged down a sewer thing. A few gross things following... I don't think she's okay." Adam looked ashamed. "I tried to help her but they scared me away."

"Where's our stuff?" Charlie said, running out of the house.

"Still under the tree. I made sure they're safe," Adam assured, following him, hopping behind him.

Charlie ran to the tree, grabbed the Family Sword and followed the trail of slime, telling Adam to stay there, and reached an open manhole. He swallowed some air and unwillingly dove into the sludge below, hoping that Fionna was somewhere down there.

**Oh no! Fionna got captured! Can you guess what those slimy things were? I hope you can. :3 Well, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. That's... all I have to say for once.**

**As always:**

**See you next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**If you didn't know what those things were that attacked and kidnapped Fionna: they were the very same monsters that Simon and Marcy were running from. They're in that city right now, Fionna and Charlie are. Just a little nod to the amazing and heartbreaking episode.**

**Still taking song entries. I just got an amazing one for Charlie that will come up in a few chapters. It made me so happy to see.**

**And I'm glad so many people like Charlie! That also makes me happy to see that you're all liking my OC. He's pretty awesome. And in this chapter, it's his time to shine!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time or its characters.**

With a loud _splash!,_ Charlie landed in the old, gunk-filled water of old and resurfaced, coughing and gagging at the rusty taste that invaded his mouth. He got up out of the sewer line, the Family Sword, which had repelled the sludge, still in hand. He shook his head wildly to get whatever disgusting thing in his hair out and then proceeded down the dark passage. The good thing about the the ooze that leaked out of the monsters was that it glowed so Charlie was able to follow it with ease. Once or twice it trailed off in circles but he always found his way back. He was listening hard for any sound of Fionna struggling so he could find her. But the only sounds he heard were the dripping of the slime on the roof of the sewer and the distant sound of mutant mice running along the pipes.

He was mumbling incoherently to himself, trying to calculate this little task. Trying to figure it out logically. Fionna had been telling him sometimes logic wouldn't be able to solve problems on an adventure. That sometimes just going with your gut was a better alternative. But Charlie was having a hard time accepting that fact so he kept drawing a map in his head, running into dead ends, swearing in old, and kicking the walls. He would back track and take another route.

Meanwhile, Fionna was coming to. Her vision was still fuzzy and her back felt wet and sticky. Green ooze was slugging down her arms and was stuck to her back and legs. She deduced that she was attached to either a wall or ceiling. She tried to shake her head to focus but the back of her hat was covered in the ooze too so she couldn't. Finally, her vision was able to clear a little and she found herself in a large room, a main sewer area. The roar of a gross waterfall was heard to her right a few pipes down and a few of the monsters were lumbering around, groaning to one another as if they were speaking. Fionna squinted, trying to get a better view of them. What in the heck were they? She tried to think but her head started to hurt. She moaned in pain and the two monsters turned. They mumbled to one another and scrambled off.

Fionna took in a big breath and tried, with all her might, to awaken her will to scream. She had a knack for being loud and her scream was said to travel across Aaa from her home to the Candy Kingdom. So, she started to yell out but a sticky, green hand clamped over her mouth. The ooze was silencing her! She struggled but it fought back, making her sink deeper into its essence. She screamed muffled screams and struggled evermore. She was able to free her leg for half a second before the ooze shot forwards and engulfed her entire leg inside. Fear rose into the pit of her stomach and tears filled her eyes but she kept fighting. But it seemed to be draining her energy and she became weak. She was slowly starting give up, rest, and try again. But would she be able to try again?

_I can't_, Fionna thought desperately, her eyes starting to close and the ooze pulling her in.

_You can_, spoke a familiar voice. Fionna froze, almost feeling cool hands on her cheeks. Almost hear familiar snickers in her ear, encouraging her to go on. _Or are you too weak? I thought Fionna the Human never gave up. Not my Fionna, anyway. Give in, then. If you don't have the strength._

_Never!_ Fionna thought angrily, her eyes shooting open. The voice faded and she swear she could see a familiar smirk in the shadows. She pulled her head forward, her mouth opening and she started to scream into the ooze muffler. The green stuff was starting to unstick from the back of her head and she got her face free, her scream blasting like a siren through the entire sewer. The green stuff grabbed her again, silencing her.

But too late. Charlie had heard Fionna's cry all to well. It was still echoing so he dashed off to find her, following the dying echos. Two of the monsters were waiting for him, the ooze dripping from their mouths and three eye sockets. Charlie gritted his teeth as he lunged forward, slicing one in half and punching the other one, using everything Fionna had taught him. When they were defeated, he turned a corner and looked through a grate to his left. He found something that chilled him to the bone in terror. His eyes went wide and he slowed. Fionna was right up ahead, he knew that, but this was... this was just too horrible.

It was nearly an entire army of the things were trudging along the sewer a level below him. They were following the sound of Fionna's scream but still had entire level to clear. Gulping and sweating, still damp from his leap of faith, he ran towards his companion, pushing through a disgusting waterfall and found Fionna trapped in the slime, trying to get out.

"Fionna!" he yelled.

Her eyes turned towards him and she let out a muffled, "Charlie!"

With a battle cry he picked up from her, he sliced through the ooze, cutting through the thick green deeply. It began to sizzle and shrink. The demon blood obviously had an effect on it that it dissolved. Charlie kept slicing through it until Fionna fell off the wall and collided with the floor, weak and wobbly. Charlie rushed over and helped her to her feet.

"There are more coming," he said to her, putting her arm around his shoulder and supporting her by her waist. "I dunno what they want with you but we need to get out before they get here."

"Yeah. That'd be nice," Fionna said, smiling numbly.

They pressed on towards the exit, Fionna basically dead weight on Charlie's side. He was sweating again and the smell of raw sewage was starting to reek. Neither of them minded and tried to ignore the stench. They slugged through the passages and tried to avoid the sounds of the monsters, who were trying to find their newest prey. Charlie was able to navigate their way to the manhole he dived in through but waiting for them were ten monsters, growling and dripping, their gross bodies limping over. Charlie grimaced and leaned Fionna against the wall.

"I'll protect you. I promise," Charlie said. He faced the monsters and they spit at him. He glared at them and adjusted his glasses. "Come and get her."

One ran over to him, trying to evade him and to reach Fionna. But Charlie swiftly sliced it in half. It fell into the sludge with a groan and sunk. The others were a little hesitant to approach but Charlie took his cue. He ran after them himself and punched two in the face, slicing them after they were dazed. He faced the others and grinned.

"Come on, then," he said, raising a hand and dared them to come closer. They seemed to agree that Charlie was dangerous and ran off in the other direction. Fionna smiled at him as he helped her up again.

"Good job, Charlie," she said, closing her eyes and leaning on him.

Charlie whistled and Adam flew inside. The great bird grabbed Fionna by her shoulder gently and flew upwards and out of the manhole while Charlie climbed the side ladder and outside. Adam had laid Fionna down on the street and the bespectacled boy lifted Fionna up, cradling her in his arms, and carrying her back to the tree.

"It's not safe to stay here," Charlie said. "We need to keep moving." He glanced down at the unconscious girl in his arms. He placed the Family Sword back in Fionna's bag. "Adam, can you grab our stuff and lead us to a safer place."

"Sure thing, Mister," Adam said, his talons grasping the bags and things and easily lifting them off the ground. "This way!" He flapped away from the manhole and towards the open and empty road, Charlie and Fionna not too far behind.

She opened her eyes to see the night sky, smoke billowing up in wisps, the smell of burning wood, and the sound of cracking fire. Fionna sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes and saw Charlie sitting on the other side of the fire, Adam flying around in the distance searching for a meal of rats or smaller birds that lived in the bare lands. Fionna still felt incredibly weak and worn down. Her arms felt like lead and her head was throbbing dangerously as she sat straight. With a small moan, she clutched the side of her head.

"How are you feeling?" Charlie asked her, handing her a canteen of fresh water.

"I never felt so bad in my life," she complained, taking the drink from him. "Like I'm about to die."

"Dying isn't fun. Don't die please," he said, cracking a smile.

Fionna giggled in spite of herself. "No, I promised my friends I wouldn't die."

"Let's both keep that promise, yes?" Charlie said. He was cooking a sausage in the flames. "Hungry? We stopped by a connivence store while you were still out and I found all these sausages in the freezer. A few meals for us. Enough to last a couple of weeks."

"Sure, I'll have a sausage," she said. He handed her a stick with the meat attached and she stuck it in the flames to allow it to cook. Her head still hurt and she felt dizzy but the water helped famously. She was just a little dehydrated and her stomach was grumbling at her. "How long was I out?"

"Two days"

"Oh, Glob! Really? I'm so sorry!" Fionna said, her eyes widening.

"Calm down. It's not you're fault," Charlie promised with a smile. "Whatever was stuck to you used your own strength against you. Drained you and made you weak. I've read about stuff like that. I'm surprised you could fight back for as long as you could."

"A voice... a voice returned my strength," Fionna said.

"But the only other people in the sewer was you and me. Ones that could speak any English, I mean," Charlie said. "Who was talking to you."

"It was hard to say but I have a hunch," she said.

"Who then?"

"Marshall Lee."

"How do you know it was him?" Charlie question sounded a little more demanding than he meant to but Fionna didn't catch his tone. She continued on instead.

"I dunno. It was just him." She drew her knees up to her chest tenderly, taking the sausage out of the flames and lifting it up slightly to cool. "It was like a connection or something. Like his memory gave me the will to fight back."

Charlie frowned a little. Fionna noticed this and she smiled at him.

"Jealous of Marshall, are we?" she teased.

Charlie's face turned pink. "What? No. I don't have any idea what you're talking about."

"Sure, Charlie. Whatever you say," Fionna laughed.

"Keep laughing like that and your body won't get any better," he warned with a knowing smirk as her hand went to her head in pain. "After dinner you could get some more sleep. It's the best thing you can get."

Adam flapped down in between the two so he had his own place at the fire. A dead rat was in his beak and he was eating it tenderly. Charlie seemed repulsed but Fionna said, "You dived into a disgusting sewer and you're grossed out by _that?_" He realized that she had a point and continued to cook his meal.

Fionna took Charlie's advice and relaxed inside her sleeping bag, snoring softly, the old stars watching over her. Adam's head was tucked beneath his wing as he slept. Charlie was still up, poking at the fire like Fionna usually did when she thought. He was humming softly to himself, trying to think about how Marshall Lee was the voice Fionna heard instead of his. Why Marshall? It's been months since Fionna left Aaa so why should she be focusing on this one guy? Yeah she can miss him but-

_Whoa, what are you doing?_ Charlie thought angrily, kicking himself mentally. _You have no right in getting angry with her or a guy you've never even met_. But why did he feel this way?

His green eyes landed on his human companion, who was now mumbling in her sleep, occasionally sniffling away an itch on her nose and turning over. She was a restless sleeper, that's for sure. He smiled fondly at her and thought about how lucky he was to know her. Not only was she a human but she was a great friend. Someone who was loyal to the bitter end. Fionna was certainly an great traveling buddy. He could see why, from what she's told him, all her friends liked her so much. They must miss her more than anything. Even Marshall Lee misses her.

Charlie laid his back on his sleeping sheets, looking up at the stars and found each of the constellations in the sky. The Big Dipper, Orion, and so many more. He closed his eyes and let sleep take over, waiting for a new day.

The next morning, Charlie suggested they stay at camp until Fionna felt better. Fionna told him she was fine. She hated it when people, boys especially, thought of her as weak and helpless. It annoyed her to no end because she wasn't the damsel in distress. It was mostly the boys that worried that she had to save. Not vice versa. After a little bickering, Charlie caved and agreed with her. So they packed up their things and Adam started to lead the way down the path.

"If you get sleepy or anything, tell me," Charlie said to Fionna. "We'll stop and rest."

"I'll be _fine_," she said stubbornly. "Believe me. I've suffered worse than this. You shoulda seen this gash I got from a mountain troll. I nearly passed out due to blood loss. Gumball and Dr. Prince were able to fix me up but still." She laughed. "It was _terrible._ All cut open and gross. Cake was the one who passed out. And Marshall...? He just called me a moron for wrestling with the troll in the first place."

"Sounds like you got into a lot of trouble. How long ago was this?" Charlie said.

"Last year. A week after my sixteenth birthday," she responded. She grinned and laced her fingers together, putting them behind her head to support it.

"You wrestled a troll why?" Adam said from above.

"He was being a big caboose," Fionna said and Charlie laughed.

"So what?" Adam demanded.

"I don't tolerate cabooses," Fionna said casually making both boys laugh. "How long until we get to the crater?"

"Well, on the rate we're going, about another two months or so," Charlie said, looking at his map. "Maybe one if we make good time."

"There are still a lot of places we need to pass through," Adam said. "Cities upon cities... There's a really nice place we can go to in the middle of the route we're on."

"Really nice place?" Fionna repeated. "Is it really nice in the sense that you'd want to stay there or the really nice that it's suspiciously nice."

"A bit of both," Adam admitted.

"That's not really helpful," Fionna said, crossing her arms.

"It's worth a shot," Charlie said. "We're running out of supplies and I need to restock on a few band-aids. We're losing some."

"I have some in my pack," she told him.

"Yeah but we need more. Other stuff too," Charlie said. "Adam, have you been in the city?"

"Won't let animals in, so no. But I've seen people inside," Adam said.

Fionna and Charlie exchanged excited looks and then frowned. They both looked back up at Adam.

"Why didn't you tell us this sooner?!" Fionna barked at the bird, chucking a rock at him.

"Hey, don't yell at me, Miss Fionna!" Adam snapped, dodging the rock. "You just said you were looking for the crater. Never said anything about people."

"But how... never mind," Charlie said, realizing that he had a fair point.

"Then off to the city we go!" Adam said, turning right sharply and flying fast, Fionna and Charlie running after him.

**So Fionna was rescued and Charlie is jelly of Marshall. Will Fionna and Charlie find more humans? Stay tuned so put this on your favorites, alerts, and review! I want to know what you think! (No flames though. They make me sad and want to delete the story). But I haven't gotten one so no need to worry!**

**Don't forget to submit any songs to me if you have one. :) And, as always:**

**See you next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

**So did you guys see "A Glitch is a Glitch"? That was so crazy that I thought something was up with my T.V. for a minute. Like, I wasn't really paying attention at first 'cause I was drawing, and then I heard the starting jingle and I looked up and saw the animated opening and thought "What the hell?"**

**Then I started laughing. I realized it was the episode itself and enjoyed the rest of the episode. Speaking of episodes, how many do you think AT will have left? Like... I heard rumors that this was the last season. If so, I'm really sad. But I hope Pen Ward comes to his senses and makes a Fionna and Cake spin-off. It would be beautiful.**

**Now, I'm still accepting song requests so if you want to submit one for any main character in this story, shoot me a PM or review.**

**Disclaimer: No. Just... no.**

They followed Adam through the barren land towards the city. It was a few miles away, covered in a thick, hazy smoke that danced upon the tops of the skyscrapers. Fionna asked Adam why he couldn't go inside but he said he didn't know. It just wouldn't let him in. He had tried but... it didn't work. Charlie and Fionna hoped that the city would at least let them in. After an hour of walking, they reached a beat up freeway sign that read: "Memoria City" a few feet away from the borders.

"This isn't a city I've ever..." Charlie said but Fionna suddenly hugged his side, pointing towards the city.

"Look! I can see people!" she shrieked. "_Human_ people!"

Charlie's face suddenly lit up, not really caring whether or not he had never heard of the city. They told Adam they'd be back in a while and trooped towards the city. They stepped onto the street and weren't repelled. They were allowed entry! Fionna was giddy with excitement and Charlie was staring around, his mouth hanging open. The city was huge. Skyscrapers hitting the smoke and vanishing into the black clouds. It was like a storm on its way but it couldn't soil their mood. Just the fact of being surrounded by a bunch of humans was enough to lift their spirits. They grinned at one another and walked onto the side walk. People passed them and the two of them tried to gain their attention but they ignored them as if they were normal civilians. Fionna was getting tired of getting ignored so she tried to grab someone's shoulder. The man she grabbed turned to her and snapped.

"I'm very busy, young lady!" he growled. "You and your boyfriend should go bother someone else!"

Both of them blushed and began to protest but the man stormed off. Fionna grabbed Charlie's arm and tugged him through the crowd until they reached an alley way to talk.

"That was rude," Charlie said angrily.

"What's with everyone?" Fionna said, crossing her arms and looking at the crowd. "They act like nothing happened to the human race."

"Humans are known to be ignorant."

"Yeah but... this is almost too normal, y'know?"

Charlie bit his lip and ran a hand through his thick, brown hair. "Maybe we can ask a few questions."

"A few questions, hm?" a voice said from the shadows. They both turned, fists raised as an old man, a homeless man, bounced out. His clothes were grimy and tattered, fingerless gloves over his hands, and his hair was a rat's nest. He grinned a scraggly grin at them and scratched his stubbly neck. "New around here, aren't ya?" he asked.

"Yeah," Fionna said, smiling that they were finally talking to someone.

The man eyed their clothes and pursed his lips. "Say... what's with the funny clothes you got on?" he said, leaning forward and inspecting Fionna's blue shirt.

She stepped back a little, feeling slightly grossed out and a little worried. This definitely wasn't normal. What was wrong with their clothes now? But Charlie spoke, "What funny clothes?" He looked down at his shirt and gasped. His clothes hadn't changed but the rips and tears he had earned from their travels were gone. Fionna's too. Even her white hat seemed cleaner. Her blond hair was brushed neatly and she was absolutely...

Charlie shook his head and refocused on their clothes. It was then he also realized that their clothes were a little... _brighter_. It was as if they had stepped into a memory and everything around them was black and white... almost sepia. This wasn't normal but Fionna didn't seem to notice yet. Then it hit Charlie... Memoria in Latin means...

"Look, guy," Fionna said, "we just want answers."

"Like what year is this?" Charlie said.

The man turned his eyes on Charlie with a skeptical gleam. "What do you mean?"

"What year is this?" Charlie repeated.

"Why its 2056, my good man!" the hobo said. "You're in good ol' Boston, Massachusetts. Only safe place on the east coast from the Mushroom Bombs."

"No, we're in Memoria City," Fionna said.

"What now?" the hobo said, looking confused.

Charlie grabbed Fionna's arm and brought her head close to his ear. "Fionna, Memoria in Latin means memory! This is a preserved memory from the war. We're far from Boston, long way away from it."

"Then why is it here?" Fionna hissed.

"I dunno but I don't think this is the only city that's landed here," Charlie said. "Memories must hop around. We ran into a giant talking bird. So I don't think places like this are to be unexpected."

"Pardon me, kiddies," the hobo said. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Sir, we need to go," Charlie said. "Thank you." He and Fionna backed out of the alley and ran down the sidewalk but... their entrance was gone. They couldn't see Adam and they seemed to be sucked into the heart of the city.

"What the gunk?" Fionna said.

"Glob, Fionna... what the heck are we gonna do?"

"I dunno. This is so weird. I've never seen anything like this in Aaa," Fionna said. "Nothing to this extent, I mean."

They walked around, looking for a way out. As they passed people by, they noticed their colors were weak like the rest of the city and their edges were blurred. They were solid but they flickered like static. The city was just like an old movie. The two of them continued to wander about, entering a small park full of locals going about their day. Teens playing with a hacky-sack, frisbee, and walking around the path with friends. Adults jogging or taking a quick lunch break before returning to work. It was as if there wasn't a war going on. A normal day... How ignorant! Fionna thought. A bomb could come out of nowhere and just explode, vaporizing them on the spot.

She and Charlie sat on a bench, watching the people come and go, laughing and talking. The two travelers began to talk about what was going on in this city and why people were acting so normal. It was obvious that the citizens felt like Boston was the last safe place but they both knew, in reality, the people wanted to convince themselves that nothing was going to happen to them. That the war was just going to pass over their heads. Charlie suggested they head out to Adam and Fionna agreed, wanting to leave this creepy feeling in her gut and the city behind.

They began to make their way towards their exit but stopped suddenly as a noise reached their eardrums. Fionna's stomach flipped as she heard the scream of a siren. She had heard things like this in her dreams of the war. The citizens looked up and started to scream and scatter. The two of them were getting pushed around by the crowd but Charlie was able to grasp Fionna's hand and pull her through the crowd. The hobo from before was shouting at them from over the crowd.

"Get outta here! Underground! We're being attacked!" he roared before getting swallowed by the sea of people.

"What are we gonna do?" Fionna panicked.

"My theory, I don't think we'll get killed here," Charlie said. "But I'm not one hundred percent. Let's find cover before the army shows up and they drop a bomb."

"Agreed," Fionna said.

Her nightmares were coming true. She was experiencing the war first hand even if it was in a memory of others. Wherever or whatever this place was, she didn't like. They ran down the emptying streets, trying to find a safe haven. Adrenaline pumped through their veins and Fionna felt tears of terror sting the back of her eyes. She clamped Charlie's hand, not wanting to let go.

"Mother mother mother mother mother!" Charlie said rapidly, running through the threads of panicking people, his forehead sweating.

"Over here!" someone called and they turned their heads. The hobo was waving them over and they ran over. He was opening the entrance to a wooden cellar in an alley way. Charlie and Fionna dived in as the sound of gunfire began to fill the air. The hobo slammed the door behind them and they turned to see the flickering images of other citizens. Men, women, and children huddled together, looking terrified. The hobo cleared his throat at the two teens and smiled warmly.

"Take a seat," he said. He jabbed a finger towards two crates and they sat, feeling so out of place and surreal.

The bunker was small. About fifteen people were against the walls, shaking in fear and anticipation. Several crates of food and water bottles and other supplies were stacked against the wall. A dim light bulb hung from a string from the ceiling and gas masks were stacked in a corner.

"Does this happen often?" Fionna asked, hugging her arms to her chest.

"We've had drills since the war started," a woman spoke. "We never thought it would happen here."

"It's such a sad thing, this war," the hobo said, shaking his head. "Been going on since... what? 2042?"

"Around that time," confirmed another man.

"2042." Charlie repeated so quietly that only Fionna could hear. "Over one thousand years ago."

"Doesn't really sound right but... I suppose," Fionna said. She turned to the others. "What's gonna happen now?"

"We wait," the hobo said, leaning his back against the wall. "Wait until the battle is over. Hopefully our side will win and we can go out before the bomb is dropped."

"How do you know a bomb is gonna be dropped?" Charlie pressed.

"It's like a pattern," a man in the corner said. "The enemy army marches in, a bomb is dropped afterwards wiping everyone out. Some cities are lucky but others... not so much."

Fionna heard screaming and shouting outside and felt her stomach clench. Being in this room with these helpless people was so wrong. They had no idea that they would be annihilated in an instant. She touched Charlie on the arm and he turned to face her.

"We have to get out of here," Fionna whispered frantically. "The bomb is gonna be dropped any moment."

"I know but I'm still trying to figure it out," Charlie said. "Are you up for a fight?"

"Against..." she gulped hard and shivered. "Guns?"

"Worth a shot. Erm... no pun intended. Don't you have any supernatural abilities?"

"Not really... ooh!" She snapped her fingers and grabbed her bag, rifling through it and paying no mind to the others who were watching the pair intently. Fionna pulled out a piece of torn out paper that was slowly yellowing. "This is from forever ago but I can still remember how to do some of these moves."

She mumbled something and the air got a little colder. The other people shivered from the cold but Charlie stared at Fionna with interest. She glanced at the page and then turned it over.

"Still fuzzy," Fionna said. "The powers are weak but it's worth a try." She made a few gestures with her fingers and small ice daggers appeared in her hand. "Ha, ha! There we go. A trick the Ice Queen herself would be proud of."

"Brilliant!" he beamed. "Let's try and make it out, yeah?"

"Yeah," she agreed.

The two of them stood and the others stared. They walked towards the exit and the hobo stood in their way.

"What do you think you're doing?" he demanded. "You'll die out there."

"Maybe. But we need to get out there," Fionna said. "We don't belong here. Thanks for the protection but we're not from here."

"What do you mean you're not from here?" someone said. "Not from Boston?"

"No, Sir," Charlie said. "We're from Aaa."

"Aaa?" a woman repeated.

"Sounds like a lie," spat a teenage boy. "A foreign language."

"Enemy spies!" another woman cried, standing and pointing an accusing finger towards them. "It's the only explanation!"

"They're gonna kill us all!" another teenager shouted. "Get them now and throw them out before we become victims."

"You don't understand! This war's gonna kill all humans!" Fionna said. She pointed frantically between herself and Charlie. "We're the only ones left."

Charlie groaned and smacked his forehead with his palm. Fionna realized what she said and how it sounded. She sucked in a sharp breath of air and muttered an apology to Charlie. The others stared at them, wide-eyed and fearful. Fionna and Charlie exchanged nervous looks. The teenage boy jumped up with the other woman.

"Get them! They're planning something!" he yelled.

Fear induced and wild, the others stood too and advanced towards them. Fionna did a few quick hand gestures and cried out, "Force of Blizzard!" And a storm of snow erupted from her palms. They burst through the doors and slammed it shut, into the heart of the battle.

"Go!" Charlie yelled.

"But what about-?"

"Fionna, they're not real! Memories! Remember that? Just go!"

He and Fionna ran as fast as they could, dodging in and out of alley ways, avoiding the gunfire and shouts of soldiers. The city around them started to flicker and they saw their entry place. They smiled in relief and started to run faster. Suddenly, Fionna was rooted to the spot as a familiar whistle flowed through her ears. She slowly turned towards the sound and in the sky was a flickering dot that was obviously one of the minor Mushroom Bombs. Fionna swallowed hard and Charlie tired to drag her away. He was calling her name but she didn't hear him. His voice was suddenly cut off by a cry of pain. But she didn't notice either. The bomb was bubbling such a deep fear inside of her that she couldn't think straight. Her senses were dulled.

_Bang!_

A sharp pain ripped through her right shoulder as a bullet flew through it. She swore in old and clutched her wound, the world around her crashing back into reality. Charlie was suddenly in her eye sight and he was patting her cheek rapidly. His face was pain-stricken and his side was bleeding badly. He had also gotten shot and the cry she heard had now obviously come from him.

"Fionna! Stay with me here!" he shouted over the panic, gritting his teeth through the sting in his side. "We can get out. I'll get your shoulder and my side all fixed up. C'mon! Before we both get shot to death!"

She nodded and they rushed as fast as they could towards the exit, Adam waiting anxiously for them. Fionna turned against her will and saw as the bomb plummeted into the earth, a huge mushroom cloud erupting from the ground. The two travelers were flung apart, colliding into buildings. Fionna's world spun and she blacked out.

Her eyes fluttered open and the pain was throbbing in her shoulder worse than ever. The first thing she registered was the sound of total chaos. Her vision cleared and she saw people running around. Some were on fire and others were growing strange and unnatural things out of several parts of their bodies. Fionna gasped but coughed thickly, the chemicals form the explosion filling her lungs. How she survived was beyond her. And Charlie...

Ignoring the sharp pang from her wound, Fionna shot up and took in another painful breath. She cupped her hands over her mouth and cried, "Charlie!" She hacked another cough, clutching her chest. This definitely wasn't healthy. She felt an odd feeling in her being which she deduced was the radioactivity having a negative effect on her. Moaning in pain, Fionna struggled to move forward, her blue eyes scanning the panic-stricken streets for her companion.

She found him unconscious against a crumbling wall. Rushing over, the pain getting worse, she thanked Glob that he was at least breathing. She kneeled beside him and shook his shoulders gently.

"Wake up!" she pleaded. "Please!" Tears were fighting to escape. The young boy opened his eyes and the tears flowed with joy. "You're okay!" she said, hugging him.

"We lived?" he said as if daring to believe it.

"Come on," she said. "Let's get out of this place if we can." Fionna looked around the crying people and found the flickering exit waiting for them, Adam flying around, trying to look for the two of them. Fionna put his arm around her shoulder and they both limped over, the chemicals infiltrating their systems, making them gag. They were able to pass by the victims and soldiers and exited the memory.

"Oh, goodness! I thought you were as good as dead!" Adam said, looking relieved.

Charlie, Fionna, and Adam turned towards the city and they watched, horrified, as the memory flickered wildly and died. An empty lot stood before them but the cloud of smoke still hung over it. Suddenly, like an invisible force pressed a speed up button, another city was quickly being built. They heard the chiming of a large clock tower and they turned to face it. Charlie murmured "London" with a gentle smile. Life went on and they watched as it soon turned to chaos and then it was destroyed by yet another bomb. Then the cycle began again and turned into another city. Fionna touched her wound but found that it was gone. Her old injuries and scars and rips were back. She took in a deep breath and relaxed as fresh air entered instead of harmful chemicals.

"It's good we got out of there in time," Fionna said. "I dunno how we survived that odd place."

"Odd place," Charlie repeated. He smirked. "That's a name for it, alright. How's your shoulder?"

"It's perfect," she said honestly. She looked down at his leg and saw that it too was completely healed apart from his previous injuries. "I think we got hurt there by their terms or something... confusing."

"Definitely," Charlie nodded.

"What happened?" Adam demanded.

Neither of them answered. Fionna stuffed the ninja paper back in her bag. She and Charlie turned and started to walk back to the main road. Adam sensed it was a sensitive topic and followed them, flying overhead.

The very thought of seeing the calm, everyday life of a normal human go to complete gut-wrenching fear in mere minutes was too much. The panic of the war swallowed everyone into its depths and made them slaves to terror. Fionna was still shaking and she hugged her arms to her chest. Charlie slid an arm around her shoulder and they walked together. Fionna felt tears drip down her cheeks, her breath catching in her throat, the very thrill of being alive making her grateful for everything she had. Charlie felt tears sting the back of his eyes too, also feeling the flow of relief that he had lived another day. The horror of the war and the extinction of humans seeping, burning into their memories and the images running through their heads.

**Intense, yeah? I hope you liked it! I always thought, since Aaa had weird places, why not out in the bare, radioactive wasteland? The memory thing seemed, to me, a little too surreal but hey, I've seen weirder. (shrug) I thought it was an okay chapter, though.**

**Tell me what you think! Do you guys have any suggestions for future chapters? Go ahead and send me an idea. Songs too, still taking those.**

**I think next chapter will be centered around Aaa and Marshall and Ice Queen. Stuff like that. Maybe more into Gumball and Marshall's mending friendship. What do **_**you**_** wanna see? Let me know! And, as always:**

**See you next time!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Today well will be focusing on the lovely Marshall Lee and his struggle with Ice Queen and that whole ordeal. It's just he and Simone in the beginning and maybe some Marshall Lee and Gumball talk but it's mostly that. Possible Fionna and Charlie near the end. Sorry if this chapter seems a little short but... the plot isn't about Marshall as a whole.**

**And that Puhoy episode with the pillows and all... it was adorbs at first but then I laughed at Finn's cluelessness at the end. OMG what a mind scramble.**

**Still taking son requests. And please people, review! It means more than you think.**

**BY THE WAY:**

**For those of you who enjoy my writing, I might start posting my original story on a website called Wattpad. I'll post an announcement on an A/N in a while if I end up doing so. If I do, I would love it if you guys would look me up.**

**Name: ATHPluver (duh)**

**But keep an eye out until I decide. :)**

**Disclaimer: Pen Ward=Adventure Time. Me=Rabid Fan with hopes and dreams.**

It was ten times colder in this room than usual. Even if he was wearing his red and grey sweater, he still felt the occasional chill run over his skin. Marshall Lee was sitting in Ice Queen's recliner as she read through some old journal entries. The picture of Simone and Bertram was hanging on the wall in a brand new frame that had been buffered and the glass clean without a chip in sight. Boxes upon boxes were stacked along the icy walls, full of Simone's old trinkets and other things that survived the war.

Ever since she received the picture from Fionna, Ice Queen was actually giving in to all of Marshall's advice, wanting to know what all of this meant. Who she was and why. Thoughts were buzzing in her head but were incredibly fuzzy and unclear. She just couldn't piece it all together and it was driving her insane. Marshall was strumming on his guitar, humming a song and nodding his head and wiggling one foot to the rhythm. He was letting Ice Queen try on her own for once and was happy to see her so involved with her past. At least they were actually _getting_ somewhere. Marshall would even go so far to say that he was proud of her for taking matters into her own hands.

A surge of appreciation and affection for Fionna went through his body. How amazing it was for Fionna to actually send the photo to Ice Queen helped the cause and she didn't even know! Even thousands of miles away, Fionna was a hero.

He sighed and tuned his guitar, his heart feeling heavy as he dwelled upon his bunny-eared buddy. He shouldn't be thinking about her now. She was gone on her own adventure and wouldn't be back for months. For now, he just had to focus on Ice Queen and her troubles.

"How's it coming, Simone?" Marshall asked, glancing over at his frosty companion.

"Eh," she mumbled, her eyes squinting at a entry and scratching her tiara free head. "What's... uh... oh, never mind. I got it."

Marshall sniggered. She had been doing this all night long. Asking a question but suddenly understanding the meaning. Not only was it making progress but it amused Marshall Lee to no end. The old Simone used to do that all the time so it warmed his heart... well once beating heart, hearing her saying that. Gabrielle waddled in, making little shuffling noises with her flippers, peering over her master's shoulder at the old entries.

"Wank?" she quacked at Ice Queen.

"What is it, Gabrielle?" Ice Queen said distractedly. "Can't you see Mommy is busy?"

"That's another thing," Marshall Lee said, sitting up. "You used to call me Gabrielle when you put on the crown. Why?"

Ice Queen looked up at him and then her face changed to confusion. "I did?"

"Yeah... why was that?" he wondered.

"I dunno, Marshall," she said, shrugging.

His eyes widened. "Maybe you named your penguins that because you remembered me as a kid!"

"I wouldn't get your hopes up," she said. He pointed to her and grinned.

"Again! You're talking like her again!" he said, getting excited. "And look at your hands!"

Ice Queen realized that her hands were raised as if she were about to adjust a pair of invisible glasses on her face. "Oh... I... I don't wear glasses though."

"You _used_ to," he said. "Simone did." He spread his arms out wide with a source of childish excitement he never knew he had, as if he were about to embrace the room. "Simone, you're coming back!"

"Who-mone?" she said, her eyes blanking out.

"Nothing." He looked down at the floor, his hands dropping to his sides. "It's just... I'm proud of you."

"Thank you?" Ice Queen said, raising an eyebrow and burying her face back in her journal.

Marshall sighed and mentally slapped himself. He was getting excited over nothing. Little improvements like that were tearing him apart. She would be Simone and then completely forget what she had just said or done. And he would get so hopeful and then come crashing down. He loved Simone so much... how in the world could he not get excited about her coming back? She was like a mother to him and he had lost her. Now he was losing her all over again each and every time he came to call. And it pained him to the very core.

Still, the little sparks of hope kept him coming back. Ice Queen loved to company too so she was always happy to have him over. Even though she didn't usually remember why, she was glad someone at least cared about her. Ice Queen yawned and told Marshall he should head home. She wanted nothing more than to sleep. Marshall nodded, bid her goodbye, and slung his guitar over her shoulder before flying off. He reached his cave just as the sun was starting to peek over the hills of the grasslands.

In the mighty Candy Kingdom, Gumball was getting out of bed to address his citizens a good morning. He combed through his sticky hair and shaved off some stubble that was forcing its way onto his pink face. He tugged on his tunic and pulled on his pants before gently placing his crown atop his head. He smiled at his reflection with confidence before going out onto his balcony. He wasn't a fan of addressing the kingdom because he felt it was too traditional and old fashioned but he did so anyway to make the candy people happy.

He stepped out onto his balcony and felt a surge of affection for his citizens as they cheered for their king. Humbled by their praise, he blushed and rubbed the back of his neck a little, still getting used to the kingly lifestyle. He waved at them and said his good mornings before retreating back into his castle. Gumball replaced his kingly posture with a more casual one before telling Peppermint Maid that he was going out for a walk in the grasslands.

It was surprisingly easy to take a stroll without Ice Queen trying to capture him. He felt freer and silently thanked Marshall Lee for preoccupying the ice witch with other means. Not only did it distract her from kidnapping princes and, in Gumball's case, kings but it tired her out being up all night. Ice Queen wasn't complaining so it didn't bother anyone or made them feel bad about keeping her up until the late hours of the evening. Gumball passed by the treehouse and smiled serenely at it, his eyes glazing over a little, imagining a younger Fionna and Cake running around the trunk playing tag or watching the stars with he and Marshall atop their home. If he listened hard enough, he could almost hear Fionna's laughter coming from inside the tree and her little battle cries as she practiced knife throwing with Cake.

He missed her a lot. His friend and protector was gone and she didn't even say goodbye. At first, Gumball felt that it was selfish of her not to explain herself but after a few days of thinking it through, he realized what she was doing was something she had to do alone and didn't want to say goodbye because... well because it might have been the last thing she would have said to them if she never comes back. Gumball kept walking and he prayed to Glob that Fionna would return safely and that she would have found everything she was looking for.

After walking around a bit more, he came across a cliff where a burning house was standing tall and proud. Flame Prince was walking around it, adding some fire every few seconds, observing the effect. Gumball strode over to him and called his name.

"Good morning, Flame Prince," he said pleasantly.

The fiery boy looked over at the king and waved. "Hello, King Gumball."

"How have you been?" Gumball asked.

"I've been doing fine. How's Fionna?"

Oh, dear. Flame Prince hadn't heard yet?

"Uh... don't you know?" Gumball said nervously.

"Know what?" Flame Prince said.

"Fionna's not in Aaa anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"Fionna's been gone for months. She left to go look for the humans."

Flame Prince looked stunned. "When did she leave?"

"Maybe about... five or some odd months ago. Hard to tell considering it feels like an eternity."

"Oh... will she come back?"

"Well I certainly hope so. Cake is tearing her fur out with nerves, I'm worried as heck about her-."

"And Marshall Lee?"

Gumball smiled. "He's more worried than me but I don't think he realizes it or wants to admit it." He sighed. "I guess it's good that you know now. Better late than never, hm?"

Flame Prince nodded. "She's tough. I know she'll be okay. When I dated her, her ideal date was a dungeon. Not my favorite kind of date but I learned a lot from her. She's got guts."

Gumball laughed. "She certainly does."

The two boys shared a smile before Gumball bid him goodbye. He started to walk away but Flame Prince called after him.

"Come by more often, Gumball," he said. "I've always enjoyed talking to you."

Gumball turned and waved. "I'd like that." He proceeded to walk away towards Marshall Lee's cave. He arrived at the mouth a few minutes later and heard Marshall riffing on his guitar inside. Gumball began to wonder how the vampire was able to get through days on end without sleeping. The king knocked on the red door and the music stopped. Marshall opened the door and raised his eyebrows as he saw Gumball standing at his threshold. Marshall stepped aside and let his friend in.

"What's up, Bubba?" Marshall said, shutting the door behind them.

"I was wondering how you were doing."

"You know, just because we're trying to 'rekindle' our friendship doesn't mean you have to be on constant Marshall watch."

"I know," Gumball said. "But I think we need to work on our friendship a little more."

"You've done more than enough, Bro. I mean, staying up every other day with me, Cake, and Ice Queen is pretty radical. I appreciate the whole 'I actually care for you' thing but you have to understand-."

"Marshall, I know you're not as happy as you seem."

The vampire stared at the piece of candy, looking bewildered. Then he started laughing.

"Whaaat? You're kidding right?" he said, grinning. "Of course I'm happy. Spending time with my buds is great."

"I'm talking about Fionna's leaving."

"Well, no-one is happy about that," Marshall pointed out, floating on his back and looking uninterested. "Not you, me, Cake, and even Simone is happy about Fionna leaving Aaa in pursuit of finding the humans."

"Are you afraid?"

"Me? Afraid? Don't make me laugh." Marshall turned on his stomach and rested his head between his hands. He hissed at Gumball and his eyes turned demonic and red. "I'm the son of a demon and the Vampire King. Who's afraid now, Benson?"

"You are. You're afraid that Fionna will come back with a human boy and want to be with him instead of you," Gumball said, making Marshall's evil face fade. "You're in love with Fionna-"

"Shut up."

"-and you really don't want her to find humans-"

"Shut up!"

"-because when she comes back empty handed-"

"Knock it off!"

"-she'll turn to you to console her-"

"I'm warning you."

"-but you feel guilty."

"Why in Glob's name do I feel guilty?"

"Because you want Fionna to be happy even if it's not with you," Gumball said. "But you want her to be with you but you don't want her to be sad about it."

Marshall stared at Gumball, his mouth parted slightly so his fangs showed. He itched the bite mark on his neck and mumbled something about "crossing the line". But Gumball had him pegged. He read Marshall like one of his Chemistry books and it suddenly felt like the two boys were back to the way they were before they started fighting. When they could understand each others innermost thoughts and feelings even if they didn't talk about it. Marshall stopped floating and he sat on his couch, running a hand through his hair.

"How in... how do you do that?" Marshall asked, grinning a little.

"Practice," Gumball said, sitting beside him. "Look, it's not your fault you feel like this. But you're aware of it and that's what is important. Just focus on Simone and getting her memory back. And when Fionna comes home-"

"_If_ she comes home," Marshall muttered.

"No- _when_ she comes home," Gumball assured with a smile, "I'm sure you two can talk it all out."

Marshall grinned again and slugged his buddy in the shoulder. "Geez, that speech was so good I'm so close to admitting how smart you are."

"I'm not sure if I'm supposed to take that as a compliment or..."

"It's a good thing but it'll never happen."

Gumball laughed. "Let's hope not because that will be the end of days."

Marshall leaned back in his seat and sighed. "I just hope she's doing okay..."

About ten miles away in a multi-story treehouse, Cake was wandering around her home, looking for something to do. To keep herself occupied and her mind off of her little sister, the feline was trying to collect things again. Her old eyepatch collection was no longer mint after Fionna and Cake's little encounter with the Jiggler so Cake couldn't start that up again without thinking about Fionna. BMO waddled in and sat on the floor.

"Cake, do you want to build a pillow fort?" BMO asked.

"Uh... no thanks, BMO," Cake said.

"I do not think Fionna would want you to mope anymore," it pointed out. "Did she not say that in her letter?"

"Yeah but-."

"Then you should listen to Fionna. Be happy, Cake!" BMO started to play little beeping music, making Cake nod her head to the beat. The cat started to smile as she started to get into the music. BMO turned up the volume and Cake began to dance.

"Aw, BMO! That's not fair," Cake said with a grin. "You know I like your remixes."

"Dance, Cake!" the computer cried, running circles around her friend. "Let the music take you in and fly!"

Cake laughed and picked up the electronic. "You're something else. Thanks, BMO."

Even though everything was different without Fionna, her friends were slowly returning to themselves. Cake knew that everyone was preparing themselves for Fionna's return and they all hoped to welcome her home with big smiles and better lives. Cake smiled out the window, thinking about her sister in a new light. BMO was right, Fionna wouldn't like Cake moping about; especially after she had sent her a letter telling her to get out of her slump. And now the feline was happily thinking about Fionna and anxiously awaiting her return.

Fionna was hunched over, her shoulder shaking, and stifled noises coming from the back of her throat. Charlie was on the ground, eyes wide open with a surprised look on his face, his green orbs sparkling in the rising sun's rays. Fionna titled her head back and started to laugh, falling over and clutching her stomach. The British boy blinked and started to grin after realizing what had just happened. Adam was hovering overhead, apologizing profusely to his traveling companion.

"Oh my Glob!" Fionna cried, tears falling from her eyes. "That was hilarious!"

They had been traveling down a rather windy road and Adam was flying a little ahead of them. Fionna and Charlie had been whispering about something involving the map when a particularly strong wind blew Adam backwards. The bird had squawked and slammed into the boy, sending him toppling over. It had all happened so fast and Fionna was left standing with the map in her arms, registering the event. Then they had started to laugh.

"Again, Sir, I do apologize for that," Adam said, struggling against the current of the wind.

"Ah, don't worry about it, mate," Charlie said with a breathless smile, sitting up and watching Fionna laugh and roll on the ground, her fist pounding into the dirt. "Besides, she's laughing so it's a good thing right?"

"Can you do that again?" Fionna giggled, lying on her back, arms eagle-spread and a grin splayed across her dust covered face. "Oh man, that made my _life!_"

Charlie got to his feet and he helped the sniggering Fionna up off the ground. Adam suggested he fly behind them, not wanting to bump into Charlie again. So the bird gave directions from behind, Fionna still giggling like mad, and Charlie shaking his head, grinning.

**Kind of a weird chapter. I know. Sorry it was really short but my brain has been on another planet two universes away so... yeah. Sorry again.**

**But I'm glad I pushed through this chapter so I can move on with more Fionna and Charlie. I just felt like Marshall and Gumball and Cake could have gotten a little more attention. BMO too. Tell me what you thought!**

**And, as always:**

**See you next time!**


	16. Chapter 16

**So, ladies and gentlemen of the Adventure Time fandom: Why halloo thar!**

**I hope you guys are doing well. I've been taking my CSTs (last year of taking them 'cause I'm a senior next year!) so my mind has been fried.**

**But, good news, everyone! (lol futurama) A new Fionna and Cake fan fiction written by yours truly is going to come out when this one is finished. A nice AU fic so add me to your alerts so you can read it. :3 This story will most likely be only about... five to eight more chapters long so...**

**As usual, I am still taking song requests. However, in this chapter, I have inserted a song from **_**Chelsie the Vampire Adventure**_** who generously submitted a song for our dear Charlie. So look forward to that. And if YOU want to send in a song, shoot me a PM or review with your song.**

**By the way, this chapter is NOT meant to offend anyone from any of these countries mentioned. Actually, I just loosely based it off of the Cold War beginnings and near the end of WWII. Please take no offense. None is intended.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah. I own it... (shifty eyes) Okay, I really don't. :(**

Dark, ominous clouds were swirling overhead and a light drizzle was splattering the dusty ground. The scent of wet dirt rose up into the travelers' noses as they walked down a long and broken road. Adam was flying gently overhead, letting the small rain droplets fall onto his feathers. Charlie was a little ways behind him, his brown hair speckled with rain. His glasses were also dotted with the water but he paid no mind to them. His old sweatshirt was on and, as the rain would get a little harder, he would tug on his hood and walk. Behind him, Fionna was walking with her "like-like" sweater over her shirt. Her hat was sparkling with rain and her blond hair was slightly tangled from the rain. Her blue eyes were glued to the ground and her pace was slow. She was still thinking about the horrific things she and Charlie had witnessed in Memoria City.

Sure they sometimes acted like it didn't happen. But would that make them just as ignorant as the humans in Boston, thinking that they were safe from the war? Pretending that they didn't technically survive a bomb attack and that it was all a dream felt so wrong. Fionna had never felt more terrified than she had at that moment. Just watching all of those people mutate and die was enough to give her nightmares but... she kept seeing them every time she closed her eyes.

Biting her lip, she continued to walk behind Charlie, tugging at her sweater and turning her eyes upwards to the grey sky.

"Sir," Adam said. "It's starting to rain a little harder. I think we should stop for shelter."

"Good idea," Charlie said. He turned to Fionna. "You ready to stop?"

She nodded, sending him a weak smile. He didn't catch the weakness so he smiled back, grabbing her hand and following Adam into an old, abandoned town. This place, however, seemed perfectly intact... well, to an extent. The buildings were old and crumbling but not a single bomb shell was in sight. Bullets didn't litter the ground and there weren't any odd mutations strung across the town. Fionna felt a sense of foreboding so she squeezed Charlie's hand.

"What?" he asked.

"This place is creepy. It reminds me too much of Memoria," Fionna told him.

"I suppose but it's real," Charlie pointed out. "Well more real that Memoria, if you know what I mean."

"Right but what is this place?" Adam imputed, ruffling his feathers.

"I could be wrong but..." Charlie moved forward, out of Fionna's grip and dug around the side of a house. "Yeah, yeah! This is an old bomb testing town. They used these a lot during arms races in the Cold War and sometimes to test nuclear bombs and their effects on American towns. Before they had dropped them on Japan and well... it wasn't exactly a humane thing to do." He picked up an old, battered fake human and presented it to his two companions. They both retreated a little.

"Eugh!" Fionna gagged. "That thing is mega freaky."

"Tell me about it," Adam agreed. He flew over to another area, a grimace on his beak.

"But why would humans start a nuclear bomb testing program anyway?" Fionna spat, glaring at the town around her. "What did they think it was gonna accomplish? Were all humans savages?"

"Not all. Some at least had the decency to disagree like you and I do," Charlie said. "Foolish military, people always trying to out do one another... it just led to their own demise."

"Hey, sir!" Adam called. "Miss! I found something interesting!"

The two humans strode over to the great black bird and Adam pulled out an old book. It appeared to be a journal. Fionna wondered what it was doing out here. Charlie seemed to be thinking the same thing as they exchanged questioning looks. Fionna took it in her hands and opened it.

"Whoa... Charlie, I think this is what we're looking for!" Fionna said, a grin spreading across her face.

Thunder rolled overhead and lightning flashed. The trio looked up at the sky as a large drop fell on Fionna's nose.

"Let's get inside, yes?' Charlie said.

"Yeah," Fionna and Adam said.

They rushed inside one of the fake houses and found it perfectly furnished with bedrooms, bathrooms (that didn't actually work), and other household items. They all sat in the living room, the book in Fionna's hands. Adam was perched atop the couch, Charlie and Fionna side by side on the cushions. Fionna peeled open the book and she read it aloud.

"'Date: September 3, 2048. This war has been going on for years. So far, so many tremendous things have happened to this world that I don't even know what to think anymore. It all started when Russia become the USSR or the Soviet Union II and threatened America after they attacked some sort of Soviet allied country, who dropped a nuclear bomb on the Hawaiian Islands in 2034,'" Fionna read. She choked and grimaced, handing it to Charlie.

Charlie took the book and continued. "'The USSR II joined in Union with North Korea shortly afterwards and several parts of China and Mongolia. Germany was renamed to Prussia and is now a nuclear wasteland. And soon, joining it's fellow European country, England also drowned in radioactivity four years later.' Oh, Glob. Poor England."

Adam read over their shoulders. "'America soon took over Canada and several parts of Northern Mexico. It has soon become a war between the USSR and their dictator...'" There was a smudge but Fionna had a gut feeling about who it was.

"The Lich Queen," she said darkly. She finished the passage. "'And America's leader, Becky, has been struggling to hold back attacks. But Africa has now collided with South America and it has become a ground battle. Mom says...'" But the rest of it was smudged so Fionna turned the page. But the rest if it was blurred and illegible. Fionna frowned at the book but placed it tenderly in her bag.

"Well, now we know what happened," Fionna said.

"That's crazy. It all just... fell apart," Charlie said.

Adam was swinging on the couch and thinking to himself. Then he said, "Humans are weird."

Fionna and Charlie cracked grins in spite of the dark things they had just read.

"Craziness," Charlie said, shaking his head. "I guess you can add that to things that I never want to hear about again."

"I had no idea that things can get so out of hand," Fionna said.

"Humans, eh?" Charlie said, nudging her in the ribs. "We're insane, huh?"

She giggled. "Insane. _Totally _insane." Fionna pounced on Charlie and started attacking his ribcage with her fingers, making the British boy laugh. Adam, startled, fluttered off but was grinning too. Charlie retaliated quickly and tickled Fionna's stomach, making her lose her attack on her friend and her giggles fill the empty town.

"C-charlie! S-stop!" Fionna shrieked, trying to pull him off.

"No way, Fionna!" Charlie laughed, pinning her down until Fionna was struggling for breath. He stopped the battle and let her catch her breath, laughing still. Her body slumped off the couch, her arms holding her stomach.

"Dude, are you trying to kill me?" she giggled.

"Not yet," he teased.

They looked at one other for a moment and Fionna's smile faded.

"Isn't this kind of wrong?" Fionna asked.

"Why would it be wrong?" Charlie said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well... we just found out what happened to the world before we were born and during the war," Fionna said. "And we're acting like it never happened."

"We can't exactly do anything about it," Charlie pointed out. "It's not like we're trying to forget it but I understand what you mean."

A moment of silence rippled through the room. Thunder shook the home gently and lightning flashed outside. Fionna rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"I'm ready for a good nights sleep," she said.

"Same here," Charlie agreed. "How about you, Adam?"

"Sir, I think I am just about pooped," Adam said. He tucked his head beneath a wing and closed his eyes. Fionna trudged towards a bedroom and collapsed on the bed, tossing her bag in the corner and fell asleep at once. Charlie slugged over to the bedroom besides hers and put his bag by the door, flopping on the bed and resting his head on the pillow. For an old bed, it was surprisingly comfortable. He felt at home and safe here.

As the night droned on, Charlie found himself unable to sleep. He was listening to the sound of Fionna's soft snores and the ticking of the clock in the room. The hands weren't moving but it somehow still worked. Charlie yawned and tried to sleep but he _couldn't_.

It was driving him mad. No, not the inability to sleep but words that were weighing his mind down like lead. Kicking the covers off of him, he tip-toed over to his bag and pulled out a commonplace notebook and a flashlight. He flicked on the light and peered at his notes, chewing on his tongue and adjusting his glasses. He hummed a little and then paused, listening to Fionna mutter in her sleep in the room next door.

The returned to his notebook and smiled at the notes, his heart swelling with emotion. He gently closed his door and focused his eyes on the first line. A soft sound escaped from his lips as he worded the lyrics flawlessly.

_I once thought_

_That I was alone_

_I hid in silence_

_Sometimes cold to the bone_

_But then one day_

_Everything changed_

_A small bunny hopped into my life_

_She taught me how to be brave_

_She taught me how to be strong_

_She taught me all she knew_

_And I did the same for you_

_They say you learn something new everyday_

_Well guess what?_

_I've learn something new about you everyday_

_I've learned about your home_

_I've learned about your skill_

_I've learned how beautiful you are_

_And I've learned I'm not the only one_

_You've given me something I've only dreamed of_

_You've given me a friend_

_So now I thank you, Fionna_

_For being my friend_

_You are my beautiful, strong, brave, hero of Aaa_

"No... not good enough for her," Charlie whispered, frowning at his loss for words. "But I don't know what to add to it. It's a good attempt but I don't think it's for Fionna. She always told me Marshall Lee sung to her his feeling but why doesn't it work for me?" He sighed heavily and closed his notebook. He would work on it later. "Maybe I'll get a better idea tomorrow." He got back into bed and closed his eyes, feeling a little more relief and smiled gently. Sleep swallowed his being and he snuggled deeper into the covers.

The next morning, Charlie awoke to the sound of battle cries outside. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, walking over to the window and opening the curtains. Fionna was out in the artificial backyard, practicing some sword play on some dummies. Charlie tenderly opened the window and called her name. She turned to face him and grinned, pausing her practice and waving.

"Morning, Charlie!" Fionna chimed, striding over to the window. "How'd ya sleep?"

"I slept fine," he said, rubbing out a crick in his neck. "You?"

"Oh, it was so nice being back in a bed," Fionna said earnestly. "I had almost forgot after sleeping on old couches and whatever we could find. But this bed was perfect and nice and warm. Good thing we found this place."

"It's pretty habitable," he mused, glancing around the yard and over the fake fences of their 'neighbors'. "If it had running water and stuff, that would make it perfect. Someone could build a life here."

"It _does_ have running water!" Fionna said excitedly "I actually showered, dude! I feel so clean."

"Really?" Charlie said in disbelief. "I should probably shower too. It's been... uh... a while."

Fionna giggled. "Don't sweat it, Charlie. We both stunk pretty bad after traveling for months on end."

Charlie laughed. "I'll meet you outside after my quick rinse."

"Sounds like a plan," Fionna said, watching Charlie shut the window. She returned to her training and sliced the head off one of the man dummies. To make herself feel less guilty about slicing the near-human appearances of the fake dolls, Fionna found an old marker and decided to draw ugly faces over their withered and blank heads.

Winking at a fake Ice Queen face, she lunged forward and stabbed it in the stomach and twisted her sword before pulling it out. She sent her foot slamming into its crumbling body and it went flying and crashing into the chipped picket fence across the yard. The fence creaked dangerously and collapsed, starting Adam who was perched atop the roof of the house. She sent Adam and apology and continued to pretend kill the fake people.

Charlie came out thirty minutes later, toweling his hair dry, only in his jeans. Fionna paused to side glance at him and almost dropped her sword. She had never seen him shirtless. He had a nice body for someone who's been traveling on the road for years and never actually exercising. He was lean with a modest chest. He wasn't broad shouldered but-

Fionna shook her head and went back to the dummy that had Marshall Lee's face on it, sticking his fake tongue out at Fionna. She made a quick, clean slice across his neck and it slide off. Charlie grimaced.

"Mad at him?" he questioned.

"No," she said, smiling a little. "He just deserved a punishment for being a butt for years. Not that I'd actually kill the guy. He's deathless... well... kinda. The sun and other anti-vampire stuff can kill the guy but he's immortal otherwise." She turned to face him, sticking the tip of her sword in the grass and leaning on the hilt. "Where the plop is your shirt?"

"Oh..." His ears turned pink as he realized he was shirtless. "I guess I forgot to put it on. Sorry. That was rude of me."

Sounds like Gumball, Fionna thought to herself. "It's cool," Fionna said. "I once took my shirt off in a library."

Charlie burst out laughing. "Why in the heck would you do that?"

"I had no choice!" Fionna said. "Paper Patricia was in need of my help."

"Whaaat?"

"Never mind."

"I'm gonna so if there's anything to eat. I dunno how authentic America went with testing their bombs but we might as well scavenge around this town and see."

"Sounds good. Put a shirt on first, weirdo."

"Hey, I'm not the one who bothered innocent readers by showing off my boobs to everyone."

Fionna's face turned pink. "You just wish you had boobs!"

"Nu-uh!" Charlie said, crossing his arms.

"And I was wearing my bra. Plus, you weren't even there!" Fionna said. "The only one who saw me was Turtle Prince and Cake but even they didn't care all that much."

"Whatever you say, Fionna," he teased, shrugging as if he had stopped listening.

Fionna glared playfully at him and bolted inside, running past her companion. She rushed into the bathroom and grabbed his shirt off the counter.

"Hey!" he shouted as she ran out the front door, her hand up in the air and his shirt flying on her fingertips like a flag.

"I have Charlie's shirt! I have Charlie's shirt!" she screamed for all the town the hear, her voice echoing off of the empty houses and streets.

"Give it here, Fionna!" Charlie demanded, running after her.

"No way in the Nightosphere!"

He chased her around the town, running out of breath from time to time. Fionna was incredibly fast and agile. She was bouncing onto cars and roofs with ease, jumping down flawlessly, his shirt tight in her fist the whole time. And he had to chase after her from down below, unable to leap from building to building. She was standing on a deck on the top of their house, Adam watching in amusement. Fionna blew Charlie a raspberry and shook her butt in his direction.

"So mature," he said, grinning at her as she laughed her head off. "I almost believe you're seventeen."

"Nope! I'm five years old that just so happens to look like a seventeen year old girl!" Fionna played along, twirling his shirt in her fingertips. "You want it, Charles? Come and get it from me."

"Fionna, you _know _that I can't climb things like that," he said, eyeing the building.

"Ah, my young pupil," Fionna said, putting on a ridiculous accent and bowing to him. "Use what I have taught you. The skills of a warrior of Aaa."

"Alright then," he said, chewing his lip and observing the home. "Let's see if I can match the wonder Fionna."

"It's impossible," she replied, winking at him. "Just try and get me."

"You asked for it!" Charlie barked, running up the the side of the house.

He stuck his bare foot on a barrel and hoisted himself onto the fake chimney's side. He grabbed the roof's ledge and swung his legs onto the top. He rolled over and landed on his stomach, the roof tiles beneath him. Smirking, he jumped to his feet and climbed onto the flat part of the roof where Fionna was sitting. She noticed him and widened her eyes, leaping up and moving the shirt out of his reach.

"Oh no! You are not getting this from me!" she snapped.

"You just don't want me to have it 'cause you like seeing me shirtless, huh?" Charlie teased.

Her face turned red and she grit her teeth. "That's not true!"

"If it's not true then why is your face all red?" Charlie asked, leaning forward and smirking evermore at her.

"Because _you_ are making me red," she insisted. "With... with anger!"

"That's such a lie," he said, laughing. "Has anyone told you that you're a terrible liar, Fionna?"

"Some have," she said.

"Then you should know by know not to lie to someone," he said.

They stared at one another for a few seconds before she handed him his shirt. He thanked her and slipped it on, buttoning it up. They both sat down and watched Adam as he flew around the town in search of a meal for himself. Fionna drew her knees up to her chest and smiled.

"I wonder how this town would be like if the world hadn't plunged into war," she said. "And if this wasn't a place used for bomb practice."

"It would be a peaceful utopia," Charlie offered. "A place where all races and genders and whatever else could get along. This style of town wasn't uncommon in the early nineties to late two thousands. I like to think it was nice."

"I wonder... what if, after we found the crater and more humans, do you think we could come back here and start a community?" she said.

"Like... restart the human race?" he said.

"Yeah! Not just you and me but the other humans," Fionna said.

"What if there aren't any others?"

"Then I guess it's just you and me, huh?"

"True but there's always hoping."

She nodded, a gentle smile on her face. A few feet away, Adam swooped down and grabbed his meal. He didn't come back up for a while, since he preferred to eating the street rat on the ground.

"It's been so great having you around, Fionna," Charlie said, placing his hand on top of hers. "Not being the last human takes a lot of weight off your shoulders, doesn't it?"

"It really does. I'm just glad I met you. Human or not. It's nice to have someone to travel with," she replied. She curled her fingers around his fingers and their hands soon became intertwined as they looked upon the horizon, the morning sun hanging lazily in the sky, the clouds from yesterday drifting by. Fionna leaned her head on his and he leaned back, smiles gracing their features.

The sat like that for a few minutes until Charlie couldn't take it anymore. His heart was hammering in his chest as he glanced at her. She moved her hair out of her face ever so slightly, the sun bouncing off her golden curls. There had to be something more between them. Not just because they were both the last humans, for all they know, but because there was a connection. A real and... _humane_ connection.

"Fionna," he said gently.

She turned her head to face him. "Yes?"

"Do you feel it?" he wondered.

There wasn't a confused expression on her face like he had expected. In fact, Fionna seemed to know exactly what he was talking about. She smiled a little more and she nodded.

"Yeah. I do," she said. "It's nice, right?"

"Very nice," he agreed.

Instead of furthering the conversation, they both leaned forward and closed the gap between their lips.

**OMG! WHAT IS THIS! I bet the Fiolee shippers are screaming at me. I'm currently dodging food and other items that are being thrown at me.**

**But it's cute, huh? Yay Farlie (that's the shipping name. yes, I just came up with my OC pairing name.)! Boo-yah. What's gonna happen the next chapter? Stay tuned!**

**And thank you very much **_**Chelsie the Vampire Adventure**_** for your song. Another song for Charlie is coming up soon so look forward to that.**

**And, as always:**

**See you next time!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A lot of you saw that coming. Yeah, I know. A little cliche but we shall see how things turn out in this installment. What is Fionna's initial reaction to this and did she or did she not actually want to lock lips with this British boy?**

**As usual, I am still accepting song requests. I hope you're coming up with some!**

**A few more fun facts about Charlie: He was originally going to be the bad guy who would eventually turn on Fionna but I decided against it. He wasn't going to be the only human and the duo was going to be joined up with two others that were actually similar in personality of Cake and Marshall (but I decided against it).**

**Rest assured, Charlie is NOT a baddie. He's as good as good can be. :)**

**By the way, there's new poll on my profile where you deicide who Fionna ends up with at the end. That choice decides the ENTIRE ending of the story so choose wisely... no pressure though.**

**And one last thing: if any of you want to draw fan art for this story, I would love it. You can always send me a link or something through a PM and I'll check it out. It might even become the cover for the story. :) It would be amazing if you did.**

**Disclaimer: Pen Ward is the Glob of Adventure Time.**

The sun was beating down on their heads as they kissed. Charlie's hands were cradling Fionna's face and her hands were cupping his neck. It was so odd, so surreal that they were actually sharing human affection with someone that was _actually_ human. But Fionna was the one who was blown away by her advance towards the boy before her. It wasn't a sweet and gummy kiss like she had shared with Gumball. It wasn't a hot and burning kiss she had experienced with Flame Prince. And it certainly wasn't a cold and fanged kiss she had done with Marshall Lee. Even though she still had feelings for Marshall, kissing Charlie felt so right and just humane. Like she was acting like a normal teenage girl. This town, these feelings, this kiss. All of it shared with a normal teenage boy.

It was as if life for them was starting to feel humanely normal. Flesh touching flesh. It wasn't sticky or burn inducing or cold to the touch. It was tingly and even a little scary for Fionna. And that's why she pulled away first, her hands sliding down his neck and into her lap, averting her eyes from his and biting her lip nervously. Charlie removed his hands from her face and realized what had just happened, his mind chugging back into motion as if he couldn't just believe what he and Fionna had done.

"I'm sorry," they both said in unison. They both started to laugh a little awkwardly.

"You go first," Charlie said.

"Charlie, I like you a lot and I'm not saying that I didn't want to kiss you but..."

"You're in love with Marshall?"

"That's not it," she said, shaking her head. "The thing is, I've never kissed a human... duh. So I'm not really all that accustomed to not feeling something other than surreal kisses. Y'know, like a kiss from a candy prince or something."

"Right. Go on."

"And I still have feelings for Marshall Lee but out here, I can hardly remember his face. My friends... their faces too." She hugged her knees again and rested her chin on top of them. "I almost feel obligated to be with you because we're the last humans."

"You don't have to," Charlie assured. "Fionna, I'm sorry for doing that. I shouldn't have kiss you."

"We did it at the same time," she corrected.

"Whatever the case, I'm not trying to push you into it."

"I know you're not. Just give me a little time to clear my head."

"Of course," he said. "I guess I need some time too, yeah?"

She smiled at him. "For what it's worth, you're a good kisser."

Charlie's ears turned red. "Oh! Thanks... you too."

Fionna laughed at him, slugging him in the arm. He grinned at her and they scooted a little closer to one another and watched the horizon again.

The trio stayed a couple of days in the town, relaxing and rejuvenating. Fionna and Charlie hadn't spoken of the kiss since it happened but simply didn't have the time. They were having too much fun acting like normal humans. The kiss, however, had ignited something in the both of them, wanting them to experience everything human that the town had to offer. They both found a camera that still worked with film inside of it that ejected Polaroid pictures. They also found a few other rolls of film they could use for it. They spent an hour taking pictures of one another and still had a lot of film left. Fionna even grabbed a bunch of fake people and stuck them in the backyard of the house she and her two friends inhabited. They hosted a pool party and joked around with one another by "talking to the neighbors".

"Charlie, c'mere!" Fionna called during one of the parties.

"Yes?" he said, striding over.

"Bob was just telling me about his business trip to the Candy Kingdom," she said, cracking a grin.

"Oh was he now?" he said.

They both looked at one another, agreed that they were acting insane, and burst out laughing. They had figured out how to work some of the appliances and made actual meals and slept in cozy beds at night. It was a paradise that they knew could never last. They had to keep going to find the crater. Adam even reminded them after they hit a week of inhabiting the town. Fionna didn't want to leave. She felt so normal doing stuff that her people used to but Charlie agreed with Adam. They had a mission and Fionna wasn't one to give up on one of those. They all decided to stay for another day before they trooped off.

One the day of their leaving, they packed the old and empty containers up with leftover foods and filled canteens from cabinets with water and other beverages and hooked them onto their bags. Fionna collected a few blankets and soon, they were hanging items off of their bags and looked like rustic travelers. Adam was waiting for them near the exit where the road would lead them out and towards their destination. They wandered over to him and then turned towards the town, feeling an ache in their chests that they were leaving something they called normal. Charlie was the first to turn away. But Fionna was rooted to the spot.

"Fi?" he said softly. "Let's go. C'mon, it'll be okay."

She didn't say anything. She simply turned around and faced him. To his surprise, Fionna gave him a tender kiss on the lips before walking past him and over to Adam. Charlie was frozen for a second before he smiled a little and followed his friends out of the town of normalcy.

The road was becoming thiner and ruins were becoming not. There wasn't any to be found for miles and Fionna was getting a feeling her gut that she and Charlie were getting closer to their goal. The crater was caused by a nuclear blast, the big Mushroom Bomb that ended the war and spread radioactivity so far that the entire world was a wasteland for years on end. The bomb that helped create Aaa and other lands like it. That made those horrid monsters in the cities. That terrified Fionna to the core.

Her hand, that was intertwined with Charlie's, tensed and he glanced down at their fingers. Then back up at Fionna, who wasn't looking at him but he could see the fear in her eyes.

"Hey, it'll be fine. We'll just poke around and then leave. Then it's straight back to Aaa," he promised. "It's no big deal. Besides, according to my calculations, we still have two weeks until we actually reach the place so... we have time to prepare."

"For what?" she questioned, looking at him finally.

He drew a blank. "I have no idea."

"That's what scares me," she admitted. "The unknown."

"If I may, Miss Fionna," Adam spoke from above, making the couple turn their heads to look at the bird.

"You may," Fionna said, smirking and nodding.

"The crater isn't all bad. I flew over it once and it's just a big hole. But t has a massive amount of lava in the middle," Adam said. "I don't know why that is but it's there."

"It's the core," Charlie answered. "It's the molten inside of the earth itself. We won't be heading near it. It would burn us on the spot."

"Good 'cause I want to be alive when we go home," Fionna said, smiling at Charlie.

"Home... I like that," he said.

She sent him an affectionate smile. The two of them were easing themselves into a newfound affection. They took to holding hands and sharing feather light kisses. Otherwise, they both agreed they weren't and "exclusive" couple.

They kept on walking down the path, the sky was a pearly grey and the clouds hung low. Fog was rolling by and giving the area both a foreboding and mysterious feeling. Fionna tugged on her like-like sweater and Charlie pulled on his sweatshirt. Then they shyly returned to holding hands.

"Should we stop and rest?" Adam asked. "It's almost noon and I think we're all due for lunch."

"Sure," the two of them said in unison. Adam happily flew off in search of a rat lunch and the two humans set up camp near the side of the road.

Fionna built a small fire out of some wood lying around and Charlie took out some leftover food from the town. They sat close together and took little bites of the meal, wanting to save as much food as possible. They watched Adam in the distance as he tackled a rat to the ground, his big wings flapping in the breeze.

"Do you think we can ever go back?" Fionna asked Charlie.

"To Aaa?"

"No... to the town."

"Fionna, I know that you liked a little normalcy there but it's not where we belong," Charlie said, seeing that they were both finished with their meal and covered it up. He placed it back in the bag and went on. "We belong in Aaa. Together. With all of our friends, right?"

"Right but... what if we find humans?" Fionna said. "They can't possibly all go to Aaa. I'm afraid that they'll become ruthless again and start a war so that town would be the only thing they'd be able to understand. Aaa is a land full of imaginable things that humans never even heard of. Humans are prone to fear and then... the next thing we know, the Candy Kingdom will be in pieces, Lumpy Space will be bombed, and another war will suddenly tear us all apart."

"What makes you think that _I_ will understand Aaa?" he said. "That I'll be able to understand everything crazy and mythological in the place."

She smiled and answered it as if it were the simplest question in the world. "Because you have me, silly."

Charlie was so surprised by that response. She was giggling at him as if he asked something ridiculous. He smiled too as she kept on laughing.

"You're something else, Fionna," he said.

"Aw, thanks," she teased, giving him a kiss on the cheek. She then turned his face a little more so she met his lips. Another humane feeling flowed through their bodies as they continued the kiss. Suddenly, a humming noise came from across the flame and and turned to find Adam grinning at them.

"So... should we move on?" he said.

Fionna's face turned red. "Y-yeah. Sorry, Charlie. I got carried away." She stood up quickly, put out the fire and started on the path.

Charlie sighed and followed her, not bothering to glare at Adam. He didn't want to seem like a pig and snap that he wanted to spend some alone time with Fionna. That would seem selfish in his eyes. He caught up with Fionna, Adam flying overhead.

"You don't have to apologize, Fi," Charlie said to her, grabbing her hand gently. "I really don't mind if you kiss me." He grimaced. "Eugh, I sound like a pervert."

She laughed. "Not at all. I just thought, since we're technically not a couple, it was wrong for me to kiss you like that."

"You're only human, y'know? Seventeen was known to be in the awkward ages of puberty where humans have... you know what? Never mind," he said, his face burning. "I'll loan you the book sometime."

Fionna suddenly understood what he was talking about so she turned pink too. "Uh... no need. I've already had this discussion with Cake except it was about tiers and well... she just said to stay away from tier fifteen."

"I see," he replied, laughing. "Let's just forget about what I just said."

"Agreed," she said, sending him a wink. "Still I do wish we can become a little more."

He halted their walk and took her other hand in his. "Then what's stopping you?"

"That's the thing," she said gently, not looking at him. "I don't know."

He lifted his right hand and took her chin between his fingers. He then guided her head to face him and was looking her in the eye. His moss green eyes enchanted her blue ones and she felt herself smile. "I'm willing to let you deicide," he told her. "And whenever you're really ready, I'll be happy for you; whatever you decide to do."

"Thank you, Charlie," she said.

He slipped his hand out of hers and dropped his other hand, walking on, behind the gigantic bird. Fionna caught her breath and then she grinned. She ran after her friends and punched Charlie in the arm.

"Let's go, dude!" she cried. "That crater is waiting for us!"

She ran a little ahead of Charlie and Adam, the two boys staring after her with raised eyebrows. Then Charlie grinned too and followed her, Adam flying after the two of them.

"Feeling better?" Marshall asked Ice Queen, hovering over her. She was lying in her leopard print bed, her tiara off and a warm washcloth on her forehead.

"A little," Ice Queen rasped. "I barely get sick. I dunno what's going on."

"Perhaps it's all the pressure we're causing her," Gumball suggested from the wall he and Cake were leaning against.

"I don't think that's it," Cake said, shaking her head.

Marshall didn't say anything. He flew over to Ice Queen's kitchen and searched through the cabinets. He found what he was looking for and started to prepare his friend a meal. He came back inside and smiled at her.

"A-after you eat this," he began, his hands shaking, remembering the words she once spoke to him many years ago, "you'll f-feel awesome." He placed the tray on her bedside table. "You had some chicken soup in there so I thought that you deserved a little something to eat, Simone."

"Thank you, Marshall Lee," she said gently, her voice sounding less of Ice Queen, to everyone's surprise. She reached over and took a bite of the soup. Then she smiled at him. "I fell awesome now."

Marshall started laughing and he looped his arm around her neck. "I'm glad."

As they made their way home, Gumball questioned Marshall about his little interaction between he and Ice Queen. Marshall and Cake both explained the little adventure of Simone and Marshy, making Gumball smile. The king put his hands behind his head as they all walked towards the Candy Kingdom.

"You know what?" he said.

The two others looked at him, their eyebrows raised. "What?" they both demanded simultaneously.

"I have a feeling that life for all of us is going to get a lot better really soon," Gumball said with a wink to his friends.

"You think Fionna's coming back?" Cake said.

"Maybe. But it's just a feeling," Gumball said with a shrug. "Let's feed off of it though, before it ends."

"Yeah..." Marshall Lee said, grinning up at the cloudy sky.

**A little bit of a filler and short but it was nice, right? Again, go and vote and that will determine the ending. Both ideas for the end, by the way, are both options that I've been deciding on and I've been having conflicting emotions about each of them. So the choices are already made up and it won't be random. Just an FYI.**

**And my heart goes out to all of those in Boston who experienced the bombings during the Marathon. Stand strong and be safe. Everyone is standing behind you, remember that.**

**As always:**

**See you next time!**


	18. Chapter 18

**So far, Marshall Lee is winning the poll. So for all of you Farlie shippers, if you want Charlie to win, GO AND VOTE! Honestly, it can go either way but some might not like the results of one or the other. Remember, they are both ideas that I've been thinking about so they aren't random at all. The poll will be closed by the end of this week (Sunday) so vote vote vote!**

**I'm still accepting song ideas so PM me your song. Your name shall be used and you will be credited. Another song by **_**Chelsie the Vampire Adventure**_** shall be used in this little chapter so thank you again for your entry.**

**And the new cover photo for this story was drawn by yours truly. And that boy? That's CHARLIE! Well, that's how I imagined and designed him. :3 And the Fionna beside him was inspired by one of the covers for the Fionna and Cake comics so all credit for Fionna goes to the original artist. Otherwise, it's all freehand and original.**

**Disclaimer: Uh... Let me check... no. No I don't own it.**

The sun was peeking behind the clouds and mist was rolling over the dusty road. Charlie and Fionna were pressing onward, Adam flying overhead, chirping pleasantly to himself. The wind was bustling by, making the air cool and crisp. The two travelers were wearing their sweaters to keep the cold off their skin. Rain would come down in sheets and then disappear as if nothing had been there. The ground was dotted with puddles and occasionally, one of them would step in one, shake off the water, and press on. The journey seemed to be going on forever but they knew it was coming to a close. Charlie predicted they only had one to two days until they arrived. And Fionna wasn't ready just yet.

The sinking feeling in her stomach was making her shake. She just wanted it to be over, find out what exactly happened, and go home to her friends, Charlie in tow. She hated feeling so nervous. So frightened. It wasn't like her to be this scared about anything. She was Fionna the Human! She wasn't supposed to be afraid of _anything_.

The sound of Adam's flapping wings was cut off by a swooping noise as he dove down to grab a mouse on the ground. The sky indicated that it was late afternoon and Charlie felt his stomach growl. He clutched it slightly, turning to Fionna.

"Hungry?" he asked.

She shrugged. "A little. I'll just take some jerky."

They stopped and moved over to the side of the road. They sat on the ground as Charlie dug through his bag for some food. Fionna was plucking distractedly at her socks, which weren't really white anymore, watching the sky with cast-over eyes. Charlie handed her a piece of jerky and she took it, munching on it absentmindedly.

"You doing all right?" he asked her, eating his own piece of jerky.

"No." She shook her head and sighed. "I just feel like this adventure is about to come to an end in a way we're not expecting. I don't think we'll find out what exactly happened to the humans in the crater."

"Why not?" Charlie said.

"Because there aren't any," she finalized. "What's the point, huh? We're probably the only humans left and the others were blown to bits or shot or murdered by the Lich or-."

"Fionna, stop!"

She looked up at him quickly. The sound of Adam flying overhead the only noise they could hear. The moment of silence struck the two for a few seconds before Fionna glared at him.

"Stop what? Being realistic?" Fionna said, crossing her arms and tossing her food across the ground, appetite lost.

"No. Stop acting like an idiot!" Charlie said. She gaped at him. "You really think that we're the last ones? Fionna, we found one another. That's proof it's a possibility for there to be more than just two humans on this earth. You're smarter than this. I understand that fear is eating you from the inside out but remember that you have me to help you." He smiled softly at her. "I'm _terrified_ about finding out the truth, Fi. But that's only natural human behavior. I promise, we'll face whatever there is to offer together."

Fionna put her head into her hands. "Glob, I've been acting like such a coward. I hate feeling like this."

"Don't worry about it, Fionna," Charlie said. "We'll find out what we need to."

She looked at him again. "You don't think this is silly."

He chuckled. "Well... a little over the top, sure, but not silly."

She laughed. "I think I need to take a breather. I'm gonna take a walk, okay?"

"Sure."

Fionna stood and walked away from their little makeshift camp. Adam was flying over to Charlie and the two started to speak as Fionna continued to stroll around the wasteland. The wind blew by, making her bangs flutter into her face. She pushed them back and mumbled something about the wind being stupid. She rubbed her arms as a light drizzle made its way down to the earth. Fionna shivered but didn't look back. She knew Charlie was keeping an eye on her.

It's not that she resented Charlie or anything. She was just so confused about all that was going on with them and whether or not she liked him. Fionna just wanted this mess to be over too. Not just to end of the journey but the end of all her confusion with this. Was being the last human her destiny and finding Charlie was just a push towards repopulation. Kind of unfair. It made her feel a little obligated. Charlie had said not to feel that way but...

Frustrated, Fionna kicked a rock hard and sent it flying. She clenched her fists and started to run. She wanted to get as far away from him as possible to think straight. She ignored his calls and pressed forward, tears stinging her eyes. Why? Why was she stuck with these feelings and why was Charlie being so insensitive?"

He _wasn't_. That was the problem. She was so used to complicated relationships with guys. One never actually liked her, the other burned her every time they tried to lock lips, and the other one was so frustrating. Charlie was the only thing that seemed normal.

Fionna came to an abrupt stop and crumpled to her knees, sitting down and pressing her forehead into the palms of her hands.

"I should have never kissed Marshall," she said. "I should have never kissed Charlie. Why do I have to be the one with all this junk to deal with?" She flopped onto her back and watched the clouds swirl above her like someone was stirring them together. "Love sucks, huh, Cake?" Fionna's eyes widened as she heard herself speak those words. She felt a pang strike through her heart and tears rolled down her eyes. She was so close to the end of her quest and knew that home was after all this ended. She would see everyone again and feel closure. Become reunited with the very people she left behind. All she wanted was another girl to talk to and listen to. Was that too much to ask?

Fionna's arms crossed behind her head and lifted it up a little, to make her more comfortable. She closed her eyes and let the last of the tears fall, feeling so glad that she cried for the first time in a long time. There hadn't been any real reason to cry like this before. Fionna hated crying but it was always refreshing to do so every once and a while. The adventurer let out a long sigh and opened her eyes, standing up and dusting off her clothes. There really wasn't a point since her clothes were layered in dust but she did it anyway. Feeling better, she turned on her heel and made her way over to her two companions, who were waiting patiently for her to return.

"Are you okay?" Charlie said. He was standing, Adam hovering overhead, Fionna's bag and sword in hand. Fionna nodded and smiled.

"Much better," she said, taking her stuff from him. "Thanks." She quietly took his hand and they walked to the road, hitting the cracked pavement, and walking to their destination.

Miles away, in the home of the Vampire King, Marshall Lee was resting on his couch, strumming his axe guitar and mumbling a few notes to himself. Fionna had been gone for so long, Marshall had stopped counting the days. So did Cake and Gumball and just about anyone who knew of Fionna's departure months and months ago. It's not like they didn't care but they thought that, since it was such a long period of time, that it was pointless to continue their countdown.

The vampire was venting in a little rap, plucking his strings in a beat he was able to follow with ease.

_Here I am_

_Do you know me_

_I mean truly med_

_Don't you remember how we spent our days_

_How you'd always make me laugh_

_How you'd protect me from the darkness_

_Don't you remember me_

_Don't you remember your fiance_

_You said that you loved him like me_

_And don't you remember you?_

_How smart you were_

_How loving you were_

_How much of a mother you were_

_...To me_

Marshall grinned a little as he thought about Ice Queen. He had gone up there that night to begin yet another long evening of trying to get her to remember something. But she was already at it, searching through news clippings and muttering to herself. Without a word, Marshall had left her alone, proud that she had finally gotten the hang of independence in this journey to get her memory back.

_Don't you remember how we spent our days_

_Don't you remember your fiance_

_Don't you remember you?_

_Don't you remember me?_

_Don't you remember _anything?

He heaved a sigh and halted his playing. Someone knocked gently on the door and he allowed them entry. Cake and Gumball walked inside, looking a little confused and annoyed.

"You could have told us you weren't going to go up to Ice Queen's today," Cake said, putting her paws on her hips. "We walked all the way up there and you were nowhere to be found."

"It was a little out of our way," Gumball said.

"Aw, calm down ya weenies," Marshall said with a smirk. "Didn't you see her though? Trying to learn it on her own. I think we owe her a little alone time, don't you?"

"Perhaps..." Gumball said, starting to agree.

"Uh-uh. What if she's faking it?" Cake said.

"Why in Glob's name would she do that?" Marshall demanded, his eyes glowing dangerously.

Cake's tail frizzed. "To stop us from coming."

"Was she doing it when you arrived?" Marshall asked, looking at Gumball.

The Candy King nodded shortly, starting to take Cake's suggestion to consideration. Marshall rolled his eyes.

"She's _not_ faking it," he said. "Ice Queen, in reality, would look less intrigued than the woman I saw in there. She's not the best actor..."

"That's true," Cake said, giggling a little. "I don't think she's ever convinced anyone of anything."

"It was never her strong point," Gumball agreed with a smile. "Maybe she is really trying."

Marshall got off of his hard couch and floated over to the kitchen, the other two following him. "Let's just pray that some miracle comes out of this and gets her memory to return."

"What's the likeliness of that?" Cake said.

They looked at Gumball, who was calculating the odds in his head. He frowned.

"About ten thousand to one," he said.

The three of them sighed and simply hoped for the best.

Meanwhile, the journey continued on. That evening was spent walking. They didn't want to waste anymore time getting to the crater. It was an unknown place but they were finally ready to face it. Fionna was now walking in front, Charlie checking the map behind her, and Adam flying circles above them like a vulture.

"We're almost there," Charlie said. "About ten miles..."

Fionna looked up from the ground and saw, to her surprise, that a huge dip in the horizon waited for the three of them. They all paused and stared at the gigantic crater that was almost taunting them from a distance. They were close... _very_ close. The adventure was coming to an end.

"I think we should stop," Fionna said.

"But you were the one who said we should keep going and make it there by morning," Adam pointed out.

"I'm changing my mind," she said.

Charlie knew that Fionna didn't want to get to the crater just yet. He agreed with Fionna and they set up a small camp for the night. Adam went to sleep at once, tucking his head behind his wing and settling in the dust. Fionna unrolled her sleeping bag and snuggled inside. Beside her, Charlie followed her example. They laid next to one another, watching the clouds meander their way across the night sky. Stars would occasionally peek out and wink at them and then disappear behind another gathering of clouds.

"We're gonna do this," Fionna said. "Together." She turned her head to face him. He wasn't looking at her. He was simply smiling up at the clouds. But he nodded gently.

"Together. And then we'll go home together," he promised.

"Sounds good," she said with a grin.

The next morning, they didn't stop for breakfast. They rolled up there sleeping bags and hit the road once more. And before they knew it, they reached a huge wreckage. The road looked as if it had been blown apart and maimed. Charlie was looking at the pieces and was thinking about how they used to look as a single street. Buildings were still crumbling and the frames of buildings were feebly standing. A gust of wind could easily knock those things down. Cars were overturned and skeletons that hadn't been disintegrated yet were lying around. But in the middle of the wreck was the hug, gaping maw of the crater. The very heart of the human extinction. The three of them couldn't breathe. Their breath was literally trapped in their throats, unsure of what to do next.

Fionna made the first move. She gripped Charlie's hand and led the way, hiking down the empty crater. Adam was too afraid to move so he promised to stay in the wreckage and would wait for them to finish their little exploration. The two humans nodded and continued down the face of the crater. It seemed to be made of layers and the first layer was what they would actually go on. Further down was a long and wide pool of radioactive waste and below that was the hot core of the earth, bubbling upwards. Fionna could feel the radioactivity and the core's heat radiating towards she and Charlie. They both agreed not to go near that.

Fionna walked forward, ready to explore the wreckage in the hole and let go of Charlie's hand. Charlie followed but found his foot in something wet. He looked down and saw that he had stepped in a puddle from the rain.

"Charlie?" Fionna questioned, looking over her shoulder.

He smiled. "It's nothing, Fi. I'm right behind you. Just a little puddle." He walked after her and they began their search of the crater.

**Very short, I know. I'm really sorry. I guess I can't really make excuses. Bad, ATHPluver. Very bad for making it too short!**

**Again, VOTE on who you want Fionna to end up with at the end. Remember, both endings are ideas so they aren't just being thrown out there for fillers or anything.**

**Thank you, **_**Chelsie the Vampire Adventure**_** for your song. I appreciate the entry.**

**And, as always, see you next time!**


	19. Chapter 19

**It was a **_**very**_** close vote and thank you to all who did enter your vote. It looks like Fionna is going to end up with Marshall Lee. So people, you have chosen the ending of the story. Sorry Farlie shippers but Fiolee has won.**

**I'm sorry it was a very long wait for you guys but I'm back and this story shall continue. Last we left off, Charlie and Fionna just reached the crater and they are walking around it, trying to find clues to the end of the human race.**

**The song that Charlie sings in this chapter was generously submitted by **_**DarkMousyRulezAll**_**. So thank you very much for your entry. Still taking song requests but not too many will make it in since this story is almost finished :( But not yet so don't worry!**

**The little dance scene that's coming up is loosely based off of **_**Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1**_** film when Harry and Hermione dance together. If you've seen the movie, you'll get it.**

**Disclaimer: No. Sorry, I don't own it.**

Fionna hacked a cough as she inhaled a bunch of dust. Wind was picking up and was blowing dirt into the two humans' faces. Charlie was lucky he had glasses on so he could avoid getting anything in his eyes but Fionna wasn't having any luck with that. She kept having to pause and pick something out of her eye every so often. She dug through her pack to see if she had anything that could cover her eyes but out of everything she had originally brought, goggles was not one of them. Their little exploration of the crater seemed fruitless so far. Nothing seemed to click with Charlie's research and Fionna's assumptions and everything they had put into and expected didn't seem to matter anymore.

By nightfall on the second evening, they were huddled around the campfire that Fionna had built. Charlie was scribbling something down in his commonplace notebook and Fionna was poking at the flames, an unsatisfied expression on her face.

"This was a waste of time," she said angrily, tossing the stick into the fire. "Nothing's here! Why I thought that I'd find the answer here is beyond me."

Charlie glanced up at her expression but it wasn't one of anger. It was more disappointed and sad than angry. Fionna felt guilty for dragging Charlie all the way out here for nothing since the crater had yet to serve a purpose to their journey. She put him through so much and for what? An empty hole in the ground?

"Fi... this is what we've been looking for," Charlie pointed out gently. "We've finished our quest. And after a little more time of searching, if we can't find anything, then we'll head back to Aaa. Okay?"

Fionna sighed and hugged her knees. "I don't know. There's so much going on in my head... I can't even think straight."

"That's a sign of an intelligent mind," he said, chuckling a little.

"Very funny," she said, smirking a little. "But I don't think it's intelligence. It's more of a... uh... clutter up in there." She knocked her fist to her head and made a clucking sound with her tongue.

"Are you calling yourself crazy?" he said, returning to his notebook, erasing a line.

"I _am_ crazy," Fionna said, flopping down on her back, a poof of dust erupting from beneath her. "Crazy brain."

Charlie laughed and continued to write. "Fionna, you aren't crazy. Acting it, maybe, but you're not mentally."

"You obviously haven't spent enough time with me," Fionna said, spreading her arms out to the side. "And it's been _months_. I think you're in denial."

He shook his head with a chaste smile. "I'm just telling the truth, Fi." He paused his writing as a pain flew through his stomach. He tensed his expression and made a small groaning noise. Fionna sat up and looked at him, concerned.

"You okay?" she asked him.

The pain ebbed away and he nodded. "Yeah... I'm fine."

The next morning, they walked around the crater, Charlie taking several notes and toying with rubble. Fionna kept eyeing the farther holes that bubbled and radiated heat, her insides squirming with an instinct to stay away from it. She and Charlie spent the next day searching the ruins outside the crater, Adam flying above them and looking for things that might interest the humans. Every so often, Charlie would feel a sharp pang in his stomach but would shake it off at once like it hadn't happened. His foot was bothering him too but he didn't pay much attention to it. Fionna kept questioning his strange behavior but Charlie had no way to explain it to her. He simply said his stomach was upsetting him and that it was no big deal.

A week had gone by and these pains were getting worse. But Charlie wasn't really letting it get to him. He was writing in his notebook again as he and Fionna sat in the crater again, another fire cracking merrily in the middle of the two. Another pain passed through but Charlie ignored it, snarling slightly.

"I miss home," Fionna said suddenly, making him look up from his notes.

"Our journey is almost over," he promised. "Another day or two, yeah?"

She didn't respond. Charlie smiled and then started to hum. He stood up from his spot and extended a hand to her. She looked at it and then up at him, confused. He was grinning, still smiling a courteous smile that made her face burn. She took his hand and he helped her stand. He placed his other hand on her waist and she, by some odd instinct she couldn't explain, placed her other hand on his shoulder. Their intertwined hands locked and he began to lead them in a clumsy waltz.

Suddenly, he leaned a little closer and started to sing to her.

_These years out here in the middle of this_

_Wasteland, I thought I was the_

_Only one to feel isolation's frigid kiss_

_But being with you here, I see_

_That absence really made my heart_

_Grow fonder_

Fionna stared at him with awe, her mouth open slightly. He was still smiling at her. With a wink, Charlie twirled her under his arm slowly and then brought her back into the dance.

_I've learned so much from you,_

_And you learned from me, and under the twilight stars_

_I've never felt so alive, so honestly true_

_To myself. And this bond of ours_

_Feels so much closer, so much_

_Stronger_

The flames seemed to dance in time with them as the tempo picked up. Charlie and Fionna spun as on, Fionna laughing a little in surprise and giddy excitement.

_Oh, Fionna, what I'm trying to say,_

_Is hard to put in words for me. This_

_Brain of mine won't show me the way_

_To tell you how I feel right now. Is_

_This just how life goes on? But even so_

_I need to tell you I feel, right here with you_

_Oh, Fionna, you're the only other human I have met_

_And I can't ever ever try to forget_

_That sparkle in your cerulean eyes when you look at me, and_

_Hey, of course, how you taught me to fight, and_

_Before I get to carried away_

_I need to say..._

The dance stopped slowly and Charlie seemed to be spacing out.

_Why can't I say..._

Charlie paused the dance and spoke, "How much you mean to me? You mean... so much..." He let go of her hands like they were burning him.

"Charlie?!" Fionna cried as he crumpled to his knees. He was hugging his stomach with crossed arms, groaning. "Are you sick? What's wrong?"

"... To me," Charlie choked out. He gritted his teeth and started to shake. "Oh, Glob, Fionna. I don't think that was a puddle."

"Wha... what are you talking about?" Fionna said nervously, crouching down and trying to help him up.

"Don't touch me!" he snapped suddenly, startling Fionna and making her back away at once. He looked up, his green eyes no longer a mossy, bottle color that gave him his charm. They were becoming almost distant and grey. "I... I'm sorry, Fionna I..."

Charlie's voice was wavering in and out of a weird, high pitched voice and his own British accent. Fionna knew the high pitched voice anywhere. It was the voice of the Lich Queen...

"Fionna... help me," Charlie moaned in his own voice.

Fionna was petrified. She had no idea what to do. Her fear of the Lich and fear for Charlie's well-being were clashing. She desperately wanted to help him but was terrified that the Lich would kill her. What was causing this?

_The puddle!_ Fionna thought, the answer clicking at once. It wasn't rain. It was the same radioactivity that created the Lich into what she was. Charlie was on his stomach, his green eyes finally fully grey and then melted into black. Fionna felt tears roll down her cheeks, wanting to help him but didn't know how. Grinding her teeth, she rushed over and tried to help him to his feet. Charlie growled angrily and thrust her from him. His black eyes were flickering back and forth from black to green, as if his logical mind was trying to remind himself who he was.

He lunged at her on the Lich's will and sent a powerful punch into her stomach. Fionna tried to fight back and swore she saw him crying, knowing that the real Charlie was trying to fight himself from doing this to her. The Lich was overpowering him and slowly got Fionna to her knees. With a quick blow to her head, Fionna blacked out.

What was going on? Was that little puddle enough to turn someone as logical and sophisticated as Charlie into a monster like the Lich Queen? Fionna was horrified and was so lost. When she woke up, Charlie was a few feet away, huddling over a patch of dirt, his finger dragging in the ground, drawing out some sort of shape. He was mumbling something inaudible so Fionna couldn't understand him. On Charlie's other side, there was a strange object type machine that was winking lights all over and making small beeping noises.

The Lich's voice floated through Charlie's mouth. "This is it. After so many years, I can finally enter the multiverse and destroy all humanity."

"Too late," Fionna moaned. "You've already done that!"

Charlie turned, glaring at her. "What are you talking about, child?"

"You've taken over Charlie... I'm the only sensible human left," Fionna said, sitting up and coughing, tasting blood in her mouth. "Let him go."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Fionna," he replied. "I've been waiting for a host ever since you locked me in Prisma's room years ago. I was able to get my spirit into the same essence that created me and just waited and waited. Whether it was human or animal... I would be able to return to Aaa and eliminate you. But this... this is perfect! I can use an old machine I hid from _Becky_ long ago that I was to use to enter the multiverse."

"Why the stuff are you telling me?" Fionna demanded. "I can stop you now."

Charlie chuckled darkly. "No you can't. I have this boy under my control and the only way to get rid of me... is to kill him." He grinned deviously as the color in Fionna's face drained.

"You... you..." Fionna couldn't even speak. Anger was rising from the pit of her stomach into her face, her teeth grinding together. "How _dare_ you?"

Charlie stood and started to toy with the machine. Fionna watched, her legs felt like lead and couldn't advance to stop him. Her heart was practically breaking as she watched him. Her Charlie was gone and Fionna couldn't save him. She failed him.

Suddenly, Charlie hunched over, groaning. He started to shake and a mangled version of his voice came out.

"N-_no_," he said, trying to back away from the machine. "I _won't_ do this."

"Yes you will," the Lich's voice returned.

He pressed a large button and the machine began to splutter and shake, vibrating violently. The force of it sent Charlie flying backwards and Fionna found the strength to stand. A blast was coming right towards Charlie and her hero instinct took over, wanting to save Charlie the soul, not the Lich. She pushed him out of the way and felt a raging pain in her right arm. The blast expanded and then everything went completely black...

Cake, Gumball, and Marshall Lee were making their way up the icy slope to go and visit Ice Queen when they saw a large light in the distance. Cake stopped abruptly and stared at it. Marshall and Gumball followed her gaze and felt a plunge of fear in their stomachs. The light faded and they looked at one another.

"What the zop was that?" Marshall demanded.

"I have no idea," Cake said. "But my tail is freaking out."

Gumball bit his lip but didn't say anything. He followed his two friends up the slope, his mind chugging with ideas and theories with what that light might have been. When they entered the palace, they found Ice Queen lying on the floor, her eyes wide and spaced out. Marshall cried her name and ran over, the others at his heels.

"Simone, are you okay?" he said, trying to wake her up. "Simone! Listen to me!"

Her eyes suddenly shifted over to him and then breathed hard. "She can help me..." Then she went limp. Her chest was rising and falling, showing that she was still alive. But Marshall was freaking out, exchanging terrified looks with his two friends, unsure of what to do.

-0-

When she opened her eyes, she was staring up at a white ceiling instead of an overcast starry night. She was in a soft bed and the pain in her shoulder was gone. The fear in her stomach had ebbed away and she suddenly felt at ease for a spilt second. After she registered what was going on and that this wasn't right, she sat bolt upright in her bed, breathing hard. She got out of bed and found her feet hitting a hard wood floor in a cramped little room.

Looking around, she saw another bed on the wall parallel to her own, a bedside table in between them. A wardrobe was pushed up against a wall opposite the beside table and a desk was underneath a large window at the edge of the other bed. Two doors were seen; one leading to a bathroom and another one leading to the outside of the room.

Fionna looked into a mirror that was in the room and saw a girl she didn't know staring back at her. She had waist length, blonde hair and big blue eyes. Plump, peachy skin with a curvy body. A grey T-shirt with a faded band name on it was on her torso, falling just below her knees, showing that it wasn't her shirt or it simply wasn't her size and cotton, baby blue yoga pants were on her body too, cozy socks with little bunnies on her feet topped off the outfit.

Fionna couldn't believe what she was seeing. So many questions were buzzing through her head. What happened? What was going on? How did she get here? Where was she? And, more importantly, _who_ was she?

**And that's the end of Chapter Nineteen! Thank you all so much for reading. I know this chapter was kinda jumbled up and random (sorta) and I'm sorry about that.**

**Remember: the ending to this story is not random. It was one of two ideas I had and you guys voted so... yeah. Charlie was gonna get possessed one way or the other so this chapter doesn't technically count for the vote.**

**Make sure you review! Please? :D And, as always:**

**See you next time!**


	20. Chapter 20

**WHOA! Did I just blow your **_**minds**_** with that last chapter? I did? Tch, **_**good**_**. But I do hope you enjoyed it. And since everyone is asking me to do an alternate ending if Fionna ends up with Charlie, I want to know whether or not you guys want me to put up the poll again. It was a very close margin so I think it's only fair to let those would didn't vote vote. So let me know in reviews if you want to poll back up and the voting will start again.**

**To be honest, I'm not all that crazy about making an alternate ending to Farlie or Fiolee or whatever. It just defeats the purpose of the story line and what you have decided. But if you want the poll up again, LET ME KNOW!**

**These next few chapters have nothing to do with shipping or anything so this was going to happen if it be Farlie or Fiolee. So yeah...**

**And where is Fionna? What the fluff is going on in this crazy mixed up place? Let's find out shall we?**

**Disclaimer: lolnope**

She tugged nervously at her hair, biting her lip. She was so lost and confused and felt like the whole world was spinning. Fionna found herself getting dressed without really meaning to but let it happen anyway. She got into what she believed were her day clothes. They were similar to her old outfit back in Aaa, the sky blue shirt and dark blue skirt. Fionna found a bunny hat in the drawer but when she pulled it out, she found that it was attached to a hoodie. Fionna pulled that on and then put on some knee high socks and black sneakers.

How she got dressed so calmly was beyond her. She didn't even know what was going on. This wasn't normal. That girl in the mirror couldn't be her! That was impossible. And where the heck was she?

The door opened behind her and she turned to see a girl with light brown hair with white streaks in her bangs bounce inside. She wore a white polo shirt and tan short shorts. The girl smiled.

"Oh, good! You're awake," she said pleasantly, closing the door behind her. "I was just coming in here to get you up."

"Uh..." Fionna had no idea who this girl was. But there was something familiar about her.

"What's wrong, Fionna?" the girl asked. "You look pale as a ghost."

"I'm just... Cake?" Fionna said, staring at the girl.

"What?" she responded, raising her eyebrows.

"You're Cake, right?" Fionna said.

"Yeah. Who else would I be?" Cake said, crossing her arms.

"You're a _human_."

"Aren't we all?"

Fionna couldn't believe her eyes. She was looking at someone that she knew for her entire life but was so unsure that it was really her. The supposed Cake had an expression of genuine concern. She approached Fionna and placed her hands on her shoulders.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Cake said, her eyes searching Fionna's face. She put her hands on Fionna's cheeks. "You're all clammy."

"I'm _fine_!" Fionna insisted, stepping back, her heart racing, her mind reeling with thoughts and fears. "Where are we?"

Cake was horrified. "Uh... Adventuring Adolescents Academy. We've been going here since we turned eleven. It's our school."

_School_? Fionna thought. That explains the dorm room... but why... what? Fionna was so lost. What was she doing here?

There was a knock on the door and Cake allowed entry, not taking her eyes off of Fionna. In stepped two boys. One was tall with light skin and raven hair. His auburn eyes were sparkling in the light and he wore a white dress shirt and blood red tie, black slacks and black shoes topping it off. The other boy was just as tall and had pink hair and pink eyes, wearing a similar outfit but with a blue tie.

"You two coming or what?" said the black haired boy.

"Hold on, Marshall," Cake said. "Fionna's freaking out about something."

"About what?" Marshall asked.

"I dunno... Gumball what do you think?" Cake said, turning around finally and facing the other boy.

Gumball shrugged. "Well... what did she do before bed last night?"

"The usual. Homework, internet, and then video games before hitting the hay," Cake said. She faced Fionna. "Have any nightmares, sugar?"

Was that all a nightmare? Her life in Aaa, her friends, the supernatural world around her? Was it all fake and this was reality? Fionna didn't know what else to do so she simply nodded and Marshall grinned, flashing his pearly white teeth at her.

"Ah, that's it!" Marshall said, striding over and looping his arm around her shoulders. "Just a little nightmare trauma. No big deal, Cake. Just leave her be, yeah?"

"You think so?" Cake said, chewing on her tongue.

"It's most likely that," Gumball agreed. "C'mon, let's get to lunch. Flame Prince and BMO are waiting for us."

"Aw, let Fionna breath for a second for crying out loud. She looks positively shaken up," Cake snapped at Gumball.

"No... I'm okay," Fionna said softly, walking out of Marshall Lee's arm and heading towards the door. "Let's go. BMO... uh, yeah, BMO must be waiting. And Flame Prince." Her voice was hollow, unsure of what else to say.

Gumball nodded in agreement. "And I'm sure that Charlie-."

"Charlie!?" Fionna said, a familiar name lighting her mood. "Where is he?"

"Probably in the library. He'll most likely be- hey!" Cake said as Fionna pushed past the boys and ran down the hall. Her legs were leading her and she wasn't even paying attention to where she was going. She found herself being pushed by other people who actually said hello to her. She ignored them and soon found herself in front of the library. She was breathing hard but a feeling in her gut was pushing her to go inside, knowing that someone would be waiting for her.

Fionna opened the door and wandered through the book shelves and then found who she was looking for. Charlie was huddled over a pile of books, his hair neat and perfect like it had been the first day she met him, an ironed white dress shirt and a brown tie around his neck. His green eyes were practically glowing and his glasses were no longer chipped and seemed to be made of crystal. She slowly approached him, hoping that he was okay and that the Lich was gone from his body.

"Charlie?" she said softly.

The young boy looked behind his shoulder and then beamed. "Fionna!" he said excitedly, standing up and rushing over to her. They embraced and Fionna felt so happy to see him okay.

"I was so worried that you wouldn't be here," Charlie said. "I'm so sorry about what happened." Fionna thanked Glob that he actually remembered who she was and their adventures together. That means it _wasn't_ all a dream. Knowing that fact calmed Fionna greatly.

"What _did_ happen?" Fionna asked, letting go of him so she can look into his face.

"I was suddenly taken over by some sort of powerful being... Whatever it was, it forced me to salvage this strange machine from the wreckage and rebuild it. I realized that it was a multiverse portal," Charlie said. "I believe this place is one of the millions of dimensions that our universe possess. Our conscience minds back in the Aaa realm have been sent here and have replaced the Fionna and Charlie that originally lived here. It's all very scientific but humans had yet to fully understand it before the world ended."

"Sorta like Prisma's room," Fionna said. "This book called _The Enchiridion_ held a portal to other dimensions and that machine must have the same ability." She frowned. "Is the Lich still in there?"

He shook his head. "No. I dunno _where_ she went but... we have to find out, right?"

"We will. And once we get out of here...! Wait, _can_ we get out of here?"

"I'm not sure. But we have our heads so we can figure it out together. And we have a huge library that, I'm sure, has something we can look up."

The door opened and the two of them turned to see Cake, Gumball, and Marshall Lee panting, obviously out of breath from running after Fionna. Cake regained herself first and drew a breath.

"What the hell was that about?" Cake demanded.

"Uh... nothing," Fionna lied. "That's Cake," she whispered to Charlie. She nodded to Gumball. "That's Gumball." And then to Marshall. "And that's Marshall Lee."

"So it seems," he said smiling. "Hopefully when we get back to Aaa, I can meet the real deal."

"What are you to whispering?" Marshall said.

"Nothing important," Charlie spoke, stepping beside Fionna. "Let's go, yes?"

The other three exchanged looks and shrugged, turning around and walking out the door, Fionna and Charlie at their heels.

The hall ways were like mazes to Fionna. She had no idea where she was going half the time but her legs were carrying her this way and that to places she was supposed to go and her mind remembered combinations to lockers to passwords to websites that she had no idea about. It was creepy to be living in another Fionna's body and not her own. Fionna just wanted to go home now, not wanting to intrude in a world she didn't understand anymore. This was a place she and Charlie didn't belong.

She had arrived to this world on a weekend and soon found herself attending classes. Learning things that she didn't remember and listening to teachers she didn't know. Fionna would often drift off, unaware that it was against the rules to do so. Her last class of the day was history and Fionna was happy to end it and go back into the library with Charlie to look up a bunch of information on the multiverses. Fionna entered the classroom and sat beside Charlie and Cake, who smiled and waved to her. The teacher was facing away from Fionna, writing on the whiteboard. She had long brown hair and Fionna could see that she wore glasses too. When the bell rang, the woman turned and Fionna's breath caught in her throat as Simone Petrikov faced the class.

"Good afternoon, everyone," she said. "Please take out a piece of paper so we may begin the notes."

-0-

"It's her!" Fionna hissed to Charlie as they strode through the library, picking out books that could be useful. "Our history teacher is Simone Petrikov."

"Who is she again?" Charlie said, glancing over at the librarian who, in Fionna's eyes, held a strong resemblance to Turtle Prince.

"She's the woman that took care of Marshall Lee a long time ago," Fionna reminded him. "Remember we stayed in her house and I sent the photo back home to Aaa."

"Oh that's right!" Charlie said. "Wow..."

"If only Marshall knew. I highly doubt that she's the same Simone but still." She leaned on a bookshelf and sighed. "This is a crazy, mixed up world."

"We can worry about this later," Charlie said, shoving a stack of books in her arms. "C'mon let's get to reading."

"Don't we have... ah... homework?"

"I'll do it for you if you read," he promise, gathering a few more books in his arms. "Agreed?"

"Yeah," Fionna nodded.

They walked over to a table and set to work. An hour went by and the two of them were now burning through books, finding nothing that could help them. Charlie moaned and mumbled something about books betraying him. Fionna giggled a little. A sudden tap on her shoulder startled her slightly and she glanced up to see Marshall Lee staring down at her, grinning.

"This was the last place I would expect you to be, Mertens," he said.

_Mertens?_ Fionna thought. _Who is he talking about?_

Hoping that this Marshall Lee was the same as the one back home, she responded in the only way she knew how to deal with him. "Shut up, Abadeer."

Bingo. He started to laugh. The librarian shushed him and he waved him off, pulling Fionna out of her seat, telling her he wanted to talk to her. It seemed that Fionna had no choice in the matter. She looked behind her and saw Charlie was avoiding the pair, his face red with jealousy.

"Char-," Fionna began but Marshall steered her away. "What do you want, Marshall?"

"Just to talk," he said, taking her in the back of the library. "You still haven't given me an answer, y'know."

"To what?" Fionna said, completely clueless.

His face fell and he narrowed his eyes at her. "You're joking right?"

She shook her head. "Sorry. Guess it slipped my mind."

"Fionna, I asked you out on a date but you gave me a rain check because you had to get to sword club," he explained. "Sometimes I forgot who I'm talking to. Of course you're not gonna remember. Fionna, will you go out with me Friday?"

"Guh..." Fionna mumbled, her face glowing red from her other worldly affections for him. But what about Charlie? Wasn't she with him... kinda? "Marshall, I'll have to see what I'm doing Friday and I'll let you know, okay?"

He smiled a little and nodded. "Radical. Talk to you later then." He walked away, a little happier than he was a few seconds ago. Fionna bit her lip and wandered back to the table.

"What did he want?" Charlie asked her, not looking at her directly.

"Nothing," Fionna lied. "Just a homework question."

"You're a horrible liar," Charlie said, smirking.

Fionna didn't protest or respond. Instead, she stuck her head in a book and read, not wanting him to know. Fionna was still so confused about everything that she didn't want more on her plate.

The rest of the week wasn't anymore fun than the last few days. Both Charlie and Fionna were turning up empty handed. Not a shred of information on multiverses was in sight, frustrating the both of them. Fionna wanted to go out with Marshall on Friday but she had promised Charlie for a research session. Fionna told Marshall she had a previous engagement and he shrugged it off.

"But how about tomorrow?" Fionna said, feeling a little nervous. "I'm not busy tomorrow."

"Sounds good," Marshall agreed.

Fionna bid him goodbye and then rushed into the library where Charlie was waiting for her. They hit the books at once and didn't talk for about two hours. But Fionna couldn't shake this nagging feeling in the back of her mind. She couldn't put her finger on it but it was driving her crazy. She mumbled something to Charlie about it but he said it was most likely the itch to go home. Fionna didn't think so. It was something else. Something very important. Something she had to do.

"Studying hard?" a voice said, making the two look up from the imageless works of literature. Simone Petrikov was walking up to them, eyeing the book in Fionna's hand titled _Multiverse Theory_. "Is it an assignment for science?"

"Yes, ma'am," Fionna lied.

"Isn't Cake your studying partner?" Simone asked, taking a seat across from her.

"She was busy," Charlie said quickly, not liking how a teacher was poking her nose into their research.

Simone obviously wasn't sold on their lies. Instead of looking angry, she was smiling at them two of them. Almost pityingly. Fionna and Charlie exchanged surprised looks as she started to laugh softly.

"I know what you're doing. I've been trying for so many years," Simone sighed.

Fionna gasped. "S-simone! The _real_ Simone! Marshall Lee's Simone. The other Marshall. Not this one- uh... I'm gonna stop talking."

"Yes," Simone chuckled. "That cursed tiara sent my sanity and memories into this place. And suddenly, I awoke as Professor Petrikov, history teacher of Adventuring Adolescents Academy who has apparently been teaching here for ten years. But I knew everyone and what I was doing. Now I am so accustomed to this life, my previous mindset is only on half of my brain."

"But how did you manage without a power source?" Charlie wondered. "The crown couldn't have done it all."

"The tiara had a gem of power, you see-."

Fionna butt in. "Ooh! That's right! That's the gem that held the curse in it. I once used it to open a portal to a multiverse room." Her face fell. "But to do it again, I would need all the magic gems of Aaa and a new _Enchiridion_."

"_The Enchiridion_?" Simone said. "It held that kind of power?"

"Yeah but I destroyed it, trying to stop the Lich," Fionna said.

"So the gem of power was cursed which is the source of the memory loss power and madness. It also gave me the power of ice and snow," Simone said. "That little portal, the one that supplied _The Enchiridion_ with the portal ability, attached itself to my mind and... well, you know the rest."

"But wasn't it magic?" Fionna said.

"Magic and science can work well together," Charlie said with a smile. "Only when used properly, I mean." He looked at Simone. "Three heads are better than one- erm, two- so you can help us find a way home."

"You can come back with us and reunite with Marshall Lee!" Fionna added.

Simone smiled too. "He's been trying so hard. I've been pulled back and forth as he calls from far away, trying to get me back." She sighed. "Attempts in vain I'm afraid. My sanity and memories are rooted here. So are yours. It's impossible for us to get back."

"It's unlikely," Charlie said.

"But not impossible," Fionna finished.

"In fact, nothing is impossible," they both said, grinning at one another.

"And I made a promise to my friends that I would return home in one piece," Fionna said, placing a hand to her heart. "If there's any possible way, I'm willing to take it or die trying. If we can get in, then heck, we can get out."

"Fionna... you're certainly a stubborn girl," Simone said.

"Learned that from Marshall," Fionna said.

"Let's get reading then," Charlie said.

**Chapter Twenty, everyone! I've been so busy with my school performance of **_**A Midsummer Night's Dream**_** (i'm a fairy) so I've been super busy. Opening week is soon so it's been rehearsal all week long so... busy busy busy. So tell me what you think! I hope you like it.**

**And, as always:**

**See you next time!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Alright, I've kept you waiting long enough. Sorry. I have finals this week and then I'm officially a senior and I'm having summer break so I'll have plenty of time to work on this. :D So lucky you guys.**

**So Fionna and Charlie met up with the Aaa Simone, who is now helping them try to find a way home. Fionna is going on a date with other world Marshall Lee. Let's see how that plays out.**

**Still accepting songs but this is almost over so not that many will make it in.**

**And I'm still saying no about alternate endings because... well, I just feel like it defeats the purpose of the storyline. Like, I once watched an alternate ending for a movie I really liked and I couldn't deal with that one because it was so out of place with the storyline and the book it was based on so. I mean **_**maybe**_** I'll write one but I dunno.**

**I will put the poll back on soon for one last vote that will go down on Thursday. This chapter might turn a lot of people around so it's just a double check. Your old votes will still count so if you already voted, no need to do it again. So GO ON MY PROFILE AND VOTE! After that poll is closed, I will write the next chapter after this one. That vote matters the most to the story.**

**Disclaimer: No. Sorry. Pen Ward is the great mind behind AT.**

Fionna had never felt this nervous before. She was waiting in front of her dorm, tucking her hair behind her ear that refused to stay put. She didn't dress all fancy for Marshall Lee because she had a feeling that this one was just like the other one back home. If anything, he'll show up in a hoodie and ripped jeans, his MP3 in his pocket, grinning widely at her.

And as soon as she thought this, there he was. Just like she imagined. His hoodie was on and his hair looked like it was combed hastily, which didn't do it much justice. But he was smiling at her like she knew he would. She smiled too and leaned off her door, waving at him. Even though Fionna just wanted to know about this world, she couldn't help but to feel like she was intruding on the other Fionna's life too much. Charlie had even tried to prevent her to go, Simone too, saying that this could interfere with their return home. But Fionna had a code of honor and kept her promises even though they were a little rash.

"Hey, you ready?" he asked her.

"Uh-huh," she responded with a nod.

They walked down the hall and outside to the small school plaza where there were several little venues for students to go to and enjoy. Marshall took them to get some ice cream and they took to walking around campus. This was the first time Fionna really saw the beauty of the Academy. It was beautifully built with lovely, Spanish style tiling. The grass around the plants was a pure green and blew peacefully along with the breeze. Marshall said something but Fionna didn't hear him. He cleared his throat and she perked up, surprised.

"Oh. I'm sorry," she said, blushing a little. "What did you say."

"I wanted to say thanks for coming out with me tonight," he said.

"Oh- uh... thanks for taking me," she said.

"What's with you, though?" he asked, tossing his empty cup. "You seem really off and spacey lately."

Fionna threw away her cup too. She had to sound like this world's Fionna. "Have I?" She cringed a little. What was _that_?

"Yeah. What's up?"

"I guess a lot's been on my mind." She put her arms around her head, closing her eyes and walking a little ahead of him.

"Like what?"

She paused, not knowing how to respond to that. What would this Fionna have on her mind that would make a good excuse? "Duhhhh... homework? School. Y'know." She looked behind her to see that he was unimpressed and didn't buy the little white lie.

"What's really wrong with you?" he said, crossing his arms.

Fionna bit her lip. "The truth?"

"Of course. Since when don't you trust me?"

The two of them were facing one another. Marshall leaned on a light pole as she stood before him. The sky was still semi-bright outside, the sky a wondrous shade of orange. A warm breeze fluttered by, making her long blond hair pass in front of her eyes. How was she supposed to tell him without sounding crazy?

"Let's just say that I'm not from here," she said.

"Then where would you be from?" he pressed, raising his eyebrows. "You've lived here since you were a baby."

_Aw, nuts_, Fionna thought. "Would you call me crazy if I told you I'm from another dimension? Or another universe?" Part of her was hoping that Marshall would perk up and grin, saying that he was from that same universe and wanted to be sure it was the Fionna he knew but that didn't happen. He simply chuckled.

"Yeah. I would. What have you been eating?" he said, shaking his head.

"Marshall, I'm not kidding," she said seriously. "Ask me anything I would know. That _your_ Fionna would know."

"What's your last name?" Marshall said at once.

Fionna blinked and then shook her head at him with a shrug. "Sorry."

He looked genuinely concerned. "Really? It's Mertens. Fionna Mertens." That made sense since he had called her that in the library the other day. "Um, okay," he said. "Birthday?"

Again, Fionna stared at him. Was it the same as her birthday? "Uh... I don't know if I would have the same birthday as _this_ Fionna."

"It's July 27th," he responded automatically.

Fionna nodded. "That's mine but I guess that's a connection." She glanced up at him. "You still don't believe me."

"No," he said. "Are you toying with me?"

"No! I swear, Marshall," she said. "I'm from a world where fantastical things happen. You're there and you're the coolest guy around. You're a vampire with awesome musical abilities. Cake is a magical cat who lives with me and out video game system BMO. Gumball is the prince-well the king now- of the Candy Kingdom and Charlie and I are the last humans in existence!" It was killing her not being able to tell anyone. But now that she started talking, she couldn't stop. "And I'm an awesome adventurer who goes on daring missions. We live in this world called Aaa which was a creation of the Mushroom War, the war in which all humans were extinct except me and Charlie and we were traveling around the world to find out the answer to our species' extinction but we came across this giant crater and were sent here after getting into a big blast of a dimension bomb or some weird gunk and... now I'm here and we're trying to get home."

"So that's why you're hanging out with Charlie so much," he said. Marshall still didn't look convinced but he seemed intrigued at the most. "I just thought you had a crush on him or something."

"What?! No... at least... I don't _think_ so," she said. "We kissed in the other world but now I'm so confused. I also like the other you a lot in my world and now... I'm just stuck. I want to be with you but I really like Charlie too." She closed her eyes and sighed. "I guess I only feel obligated to like him because he's the only other human besides me."

Marshall didn't say anything so she moved on. "But at the same time, I think I'm in love with Charlie. Like... I like, like him. More than a friend or brother or whatever. That time out together alone in the world was a wake up call to me. Without him, the human race is gone but with him, I can't be with you." She clutched her head with a groan. "Sorry, I'm venting. I should stop."

"I guess you're right," Marshall said. Fionna looked up at him in surprise. "You're not from here."

"What made you realize that?" she said.

"Because you and I were dating before this started to happen," he said. "This meaning you ditching me to hang with Charlie."

"Ditching is an ugly word," she said acidly.

"Sorry, you're right," he said.

"Wait... I was dating you?" she said, bewildered.

He nodded. "Two weeks ago we made it official. But then you started acting weird this past week and I was concerned that you had forgotten and wanted to run off with Charlie." He smiled weakly. "But I was just being jealous. This isn't my Fionna. I see that now."

"You're taking it so calmly," she said, playing with her fingers. "How can you believe something that sounds so farfetched."

"Because I trust you," he said. "No matter what Fionna you are, I trust you."

"But I just admitted to you that I was in love with Charlie... at least I think," she said softly, her cheeks glowing pink. "And you're technically dating me."

"That's a different world altogether," he said, walking up to her. "Fionna, if you really love him in your world, who am I to stop you from pursuing that love?"

Fionna smiled. "You're definitely like my Marshall Lee."

He grinned. "Hey, just do me a favor and get on home safe, okay? No offense, but I want my bunny back."

She laughed. "You'll get her. Charlie and I will be gone and everything will be back to normal for you. I promise."

"Now, I'm still having a hard time accepting this but, ah, I guess I'll see what will happen once you figure it out."

She punched him in the shoulder playfully. "I'll leave you the hey alone soon."

He walked her back to her dorm, the two of them talking and laughing about nonsense. As he waved her goodbye, Fionna paused and called his name. He turned and she smiled gently.

"Don't get freaked out or anything but... she loves you," she said. "Your Fionna does."

He smiled and didn't say anything. But she could have sworn, as he turned away and walked down the hall, just before he turned the corner, he threw his fists up into the air in victory.

Again, on a cold rainy day, Fionna and Charlie were in the corner table of the library, their noses in books, Charlie scribbling down notes and formulas. Fionna was flipping through books on ancient machinery while Simone was skimming the book shelves, a stack of books in her arms that could help the three of them. Fionna noticed something odd out of the corner of her eye and looked over the top of her book to find Marshall Lee reading a book on dimensions. He glanced at her and winked before returning through his reading. She grinned and went back to her book.

A few days went by but they all turned out empty. Fionna was close to tears and Charlie was growing frustrated. Simone was a little upset but she kept her head, going into deeper research online. Marshall even rounded up Gumball and Cake to help, saying that it was for a science research project that would help Fionna's grade. Even with all of the help that the two travelers were getting, they couldn't find anything that could possibly help them.

The weekend rolled around again and Fionna suggested she and Charlie, and the rest of the gang, head outside of school to visit the city it resided in. The others happily agreed and made their way out, showing their school IDs to the security in the main office. He let them out and they walked into the light of the city. As they walked by strip malls and coffee shops, Charlie felt strange. Like he had been here before. As Gumball, Cake, and Marshall Lee browsed at a window display, Charlie stopped Fionna and she turned, her eyebrows raised.

"What?" she said.

"Doesn't this place seem... familiar?" he pressed, waving a hand around to indicate the city.

"You're getting that feeling too?" Fionna asked, looking relieved. "D'you think it's Boston? Or that other big city we went to with those weird zombie things?"

"No... not those cities- that other one was New York- but I can't shake the feeling that..." He trailed off as he stared into an alley way. He started to move towards it and Fionna instinctively followed him.

"Hey, guys!" Marshall called. "Where are you going?"

"Hold on," Fionna said, turned slightly and shrugging.

The alley was dimly lit and dank. The dumpster that lined the wall smelled horribly of rotten Chinese food. But Charlie went to the way back of the alley where a chain-link fence was standing, rusty and old. He knelt down and turned to Fionna with a smile.

"We _have_ been here before," he said. "This was our turning point... If my calculations are correct, Fionna, we found a way home."

Fionna crouched beside Charlie as he pushed a brick on the side of the building. It wobbled at little, showing that it was loose. He grabbed the edges and pulled it away. Fionna gasped and Charlie grinned in success. He reached in and took out the very same machine that sent the two of them here.

"It's... but how?" Fionna said.

"Ever notice that trophy room?" he asked her. "The one in the library? Well, years before us, there was a young students who attended this very academy and made this machine. She won second place to another student named..."

"Becky," Fionna said.

"I guess that other girl was the Lich, yeah? And this was her experiment that didn't end up working," he said. "She hid it here out of shame in hopes that it would someday work. Fionna, I still remember how to work this. We can get home."

"But why it's here doesn't answer anything," Fionna said. "Why this city?"

"This city... was the one that was destroyed by the Great Mushroom Bomb. The crater that created Becky and the Lich Queen was here, where our school was. Don't you see? It all makes sense now. That was why we were sent to this world, to _this_ universe because there once was an academy here but it was for other people long ago before the war."

"But how did Simone get here? What about that? That couldn't possibly be chance."

Charlie smiled at her. "That's the thing. I'm not so sure about that one but I think she was meant to come here so she can escape with us. It may sound silly but I think a lot of things were meant to happen now."

"All we have to do now," Fionna said as they stood, "is get back to school and get Simone so we can go back to Aaa!"

Charlie grabbed a discarded bag and gingerly placed the machine inside before they joined their friends waiting for them. Fionna sent them all a smile and lied to them, telling them that there was a dog that Charlie wanted to see. He blushed a little and glared at her as they walked back to school making her laugh.

Simone was very surprised when Charlie and Fionna burst through her office door, panting and grinning, an odd object in Charlie's arms.

"We found our answer!" he said. "For once, books proved to be no help in a situation. Which is a big disappointment for me but-! Here!" He placed the machine on Simone's desk and pointed to it. "It sent Fionna and I here. It's sure to send us back."

Simone prodded it with her finger, pursing her lips. "Quite possible... but how did you know where it was? Or _what_ it was?"

"It was in the same place it was back in our world," Fionna explained. "Charlie found it there and now he found it here. But the books did prove to be useful. The multiverse theory was correct in a way. This is still Earth, so was our world. That means that the... wait... never mind. I always overcomplicate things."

"I get what you're saying," Charlie assured her, sending a small shrug in Simone's way. The professor smiled and nodded.

"Let's go home then," she said. "And give this world their old Simone, Fionna, and Charlie back."

"You said it," Fionna agreed.

"Wait!" a voice called. They all looked towards the door to see Marshall Lee standing there, Gumball and Cake behind him. "I told them. I told them everything. They deserved to know.

Fionna laughed. "I was wondering when you'd spill. It's true. Sorry I didn't tell you guys. You two are more rational that Marshall is so I didn't think you'd believe me."

"Fi, you're my sister. This universe or not," Cake said, hugging her. "If you need to go, then go."

"You'll get your Fionna back," Charlie assured. "The one that knows what's going on in this world. Gumball, can you help me out here?"

Gumball eyed the machine with a nod and started, with the help of Charlie and Simone, to boot it up. Fionna took Marshall Lee over to a corner and stuck out her hand.

"It was nice to know that you're you no matter where I go," she said. "It felt like home again."

"Just make it back in one piece, okay?" he said, taking her hand and shaking it with a grin. Fionna looked closely at his teeth and noticed that his top canine teeth were a little longer, if not sharper, than most normal teeth were.

"I promise," she said. "And you'll get your girl back."

"Just do me one more favor."

"What's that?"

"If your universe Charlie makes you happy, be with him. Knowing myself, heh, I'll find someone else. Hell, if I'm a vampire, I'll be able to find a girl in the next thousand years!"

She smiled. "No one as cool as me though!"

He laughed and they exchanged a hug. "Sorry this got all crazy," Fionna said.

"Hey, it was sure interesting," he said as they dropped the hug, walking back to the machine where Simone and Charlie were waiting.

"Ready?" Charlie asked, taking Fionna and Simone's hands. They both nodded. Charlie turned to the others. "This won't effect you. I made sure it sends only other worldly minds back home."

The other three nodded but backed up slowly, just in case. Simone reached over and pressed the button for home. The beam shot through Charlie's chest harmlessly and expanded, catching the two girls in the blast. The other three watched, amazed as the machine sucked three blue forces inside itself and then vanish. The three figures before them all collapsed. Marshall ran over to them, Gumball and Cake in tow. They gently shook the three awake and Fionna was the first to open her eyes. She saw Marshall sitting over her and she rubbed her eyes.

"What happened? Did I miss an exam?" she said.

"What's your last name?" he asked quickly.

She was completely befuddled by this question. "It's Mertens. Why?"

He smiled as the others came to. "No reason," he said, helping her up. "I'm just glad you're awake."

"Oh dear! I seemed to have passed out," Charlie said, scrambling to his feet.

"What are you guys doing in my class now?" Simone said, standing and shaking her head. "And how did I end up on the floor? What's going on?"

"Nothing, Professor," Cake said, brushing off Charlie's back of the dust. "Just a little accident."

"Everything is fine now," Gumball agreed, handing his teacher some water. "That's what matters."

Marshall smiled down at Fionna as he helped her to her feet. She hugged him at once and said, "For some reason, I feel like I missed you a lot."

"Heh, if it's any consolation, I missed you too," he said, kissing her head, feeling relieved as she gripped his shirt a little tighter. He rested his chin on top of her head as he watched Charlie pick as his shirt. _I just hope that you're happy with him. And that you got home safe... all of you._

-0-

She opened her eyes to see a pearly grey sky, her right shoulder stinging with a dull pain. Her blond bangs were in her face and she made to move them away but... she couldn't feel her right fingers or move them in any way. Fionna sat bolt upright but someone pushed her back down.

"Don't move," she heard Charlie gruffly say. "You're losing too much blood as it is."

"What?" Fionna said weakly. She turned to see Charlie hovering over her, blood on his jeans and his face sullen and pale. He looked like death itself. "A-are you oh-okay?"

"Well, I feel like I'm about to collapse but..." He managed a painful smile. "I guess I'm 'okay.'"

"My arm?" she gasped, feeling like she was about to collapse herself.

His smile vanished. "I guess the blast that sent us to the other world managed to take a piece of you after you tried to save me from getting killed from it... Fionna... your arm is... well..."

Fionna sat up again with the help of Charlie and her eyes widened as she saw that her shoulder was there with no arm. Tears spilled out of her eyes as the pain of it fully effected her. Her shoulder was bandaged up and bloody. She looked at Charlie helplessly but he was swaying on the spot, holding his head. The effects of the Lich still not completely gone. Wherever she went, Fionna didn't know or care. Because the next thing she knew, Charlie _did_ collapse, out cold.

"Charlie!" Fionna cried.

**Sooooo? How was it? Crazy huh? Sorry it's taken me so long to actually write a chapter. Summer break now so woo! More time to write!**

**The whole losing her arm thing was kind of a lead on for her robot arm so bravo to those who figured it out. To those of you who didn't: now you know where I'm going with that.**

**And oh no! Charlie! What's wrong?! Well, you'll just have to find out next chapter. GO AND VOTE FOR FIONNA'S LOVE AGAIN (this one **_**really**_** matters so DO IT!)**

**See you next time!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Well... you guys put in the votes and Marshall Lee still won. Alright. You guys want it. Here it is then. Fiolee OFFICIALLY wins the vote. Sorry Farlie shippers.**

**Remember that this was one of two ideas I had so this was NOT RANDOM whatsoever. Don't flame me or get mad. This actually was my idea from the very start but others developed and I wanted to see what you guys thought.**

**I'm **_**not**_** doing alternate endings unless I feel like it but, again, I feel like it takes away from the original intent/set ending.**

**This isn't the last chapter of the story but it's most likely second to last. This has a lot of feels so BRACE YOURSELF! Grab a box of tissues, a blanket, and a piece of chocolate and prep yourself for feels. You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Adventure Time.**

She crawled as fast as she could over to Charlie, ignoring the dull pain in her shoulder due to the loss of her arm. Fionna placed her left hand on his forehead and then retreated her hand; he was burning up. His breathing was choppy and his chest was rising and falling at a alarmingly fast rate. It's definitely not supposed to do that, Fionna concluded. What was wrong with him? She felt so helpless and alone. After being around her old friends, different universe or not, her want to see them increased and need to get the two of them home was rapidly skyrocketing. Gumball would know what to do... Dr. Prince, someone _had_ to be able to help Charlie.

What could she do but sit and rifle through the bunches of books they had in their bags? But what good would that do for him? Fionna looked around quickly for help and noticed that Simone wasn't with them. But how? Wasn't she with them when they left? This was getting worse and worse. At least Simone would have had some idea to help the poor boy.

Charlie made a small noise and Fionna's head turned to face him. His eyes were open but the usual, bottle green had been replaced with a milky green. Not a good sign. Fionna leaned over him, tying to keep her tears from falling.

"Charlie?" she said gently, trying to help him up. "Are you okay? Is it the Lich?"

"No," he responded, his voice distant and raspy. "She's... she's gone."

"C'mon, let's get you out of this crater," Fionna said. She placed her left fingers in her mouth and whistled. They waited for a second before the sound of flapping wings was heard and Adam landed beside the pair.

"Oh my! Charlie, sir, are you-?" he began but Fionna shut him up.

"No time! Grab everything you can with your claws and make several trips if you have to. We have to get Charlie out of this place," Fionna said, hoisting the human boy to his feet as gently as she could, grasping him with her left arm. Adam understood at once and delivered Fionna's pack.

"Here, Miss Fionna. I can get everything else," he said. "This has all of your stuff in it and I'll be able to lift sir's stuff was ease. I'll be right behind you."

"All of his stuff is packed?" Fionna said, hitching her back on her left shoulder and then grabbing Charlie again before he toppled over.

"I packed it," Charlie replied weakly. "Before... you woke... woke up."

"Sh, don't speak," Fionna said. "You need medical attention and that's making you weaker. Let's go."

The three of them started to make their way out of the crater, Charlie emitting the occasional moan of pain and the dull pain in Fionna's shoulder would make her bite her tongue to prevent any sound from coming out. Adam was flying overhead, watching the two of them cautiously. Suddenly, the ground began to shake and Fionna lost her grip on Charlie and he fell forward, hitting the ground with a _thud!_

"Are you okay?" she said, crouching down beside him.

"Yeah," came his muffled response. "Just gimme a minute."

In spite of the situation, she smiled a little but the earthquake got a little bigger and Fionna was tossed onto her behind.

"What the hey hey is going on?" she snapped, looked behind her, her left fist clenching. Her blue eyes widened as she noticed a figure rising from a crack in the ground, toxic waste leaking out of it.

"Adam! Get out of here," Fionna said, grabbing her Family Sword out of the bag and tossing up her pack to Adam, who caught it a little clumsily.

"Where to?" he said.

"I don't know! Just wait for my call!" she said.

Adam flew off and Fionna turned towards the figure. But her concern suddenly became the crack in the earth that was heading towards the pair of humans and was only growing bigger. Fionna stood and wobbled on the spot but held her ground. She rushed back over to Charlie and picked him up as best as she could as she stuck her sword in the belt she carried. She dragged him away from the crack as it split right where he had been and she let out a sigh of relief. The shaking stopped but she knew that there was a bigger danger.

Fionna glared at the figure with a hate she never remembered having in her being. The Lich turned her head to look over at the two humans and her skull mouth, stuck in a forever grin, opened a little in slight surprise.

"You're supposed to be dead," the Lich said, her voice rattling Fionna's bones.

"Well I'm not!" Fionna said, drawing her sword. "But you're gonna be!"

Fionna was terrified but she knew something was off with the Lich. The usual cold that she caused and mind controlling thoughts that she tried to produce were absent. Fionna squinted to look at this monster and saw that the Lich looked like a memory like one in Memoria City. Flickering and static-y and slightly off-color. That must have meant that the Lich wasn't at full power... yet. And that disturbed Fionna. She had to act fast and kill her before she arose again.

"It's time to finish you off, child, once and for all," the Lich said, approaching Fionna and materializing a sword in her hand. "Besides Becky, you have proved to be my worst enemy. But I took care of her and now, I'll take care of you."

"No. You're wrong," Fionna said. "After what you did to Charlie and what you put us through, you're going to be dead. I'll _end _you."

The Lich laughed slightly. "We'll see about that."

Fionna made the first move and lunged forward, thanking Glob that she was ambidextrous, and felt her sword clash onto the Lich's. The Lich took a jab at Fionna's missing shoulder but the human rolled out of the way with a smirk.

"Nothing to cut there!" Fionna said, leaping to her feet and twisting gracefully behind the Lich and took a slice to the Lich's back. The Lich cried out and turned around, swatting Fionna away. Fionna looked closely to her enemy and found that nothing was coming out of the deep wound. Only some kind of mist or dust. Fionna looked closer and realized that the Lich was nothing more of a memory.

How that was possible, Fionna couldn't figure out, but she deduced that it had something to do with the same junk that made Memoria City. Hoping that she was right, Fionna got to her feet and charged, a battle cry ripping from her lungs. The Lich turned around quickly and met Fionna's sword with ease.

Not too far away, Charlie struggled to get to his feet but all he could muster was turning over onto his back. He lifted himself up on his elbows and found Fionna battling the Lich. His eyes widened a little and he tried to get up and help but his body was screaming at him to stay put.

Fionna took a leap and landed a kick on the Lich's face, sending the Lich stumbling backwards in surprise and momentum. Fionna pushed off the Lich's face and stuck the landing... for about two seconds until the unbalance of her missing arm went against her and she fell on her butt. Cursing in old, Fionna pushed herself up and got out of the way right on time as the Lich charged. Fionna had no idea how to defeat her without the Gauntlet that Becky had used time and time again to beat her. And there was the matter of not being able to wish her away and trap her like Cake had done in Prisma's room. If only this were Aaa, there would be some kind of supernatural thing to get rid of this monster.

Without anything to help her, Fionna gritted her teeth and ran after the Lich, their swords meeting once again but kept at it, swinging left and right, the sound of clanging swords filling the air. The grey sky took this moment to start raining down on the battlefield and mist rolled in. Fionna growled angrily as the rain and mist put together made seeing a little harder. But the Lich moved into her sights and they kept fighting.

To her surprise, Fionna found herself weaponless. The Lich had knocked her sword out of her hand and the Family Sword went skidding away into the fog. Fionna's eyes widened as the two enemies stared at one another for a second. Fionna split and ran underneath the Lich's legs, searching for her sword. She had no idea how to defeat the Lich hand to hand and had a pretty good idea that it wasn't going to work out, especially since she was missing an arm. Something caught her eye and she turned with a grin. Fionna lunged as she saw the red color of the blade in front of her but the Lich was faster. The stepped right in front of Fionna and the human slammed into her enemy's leg. She stumbled backwards, her left hand holding her head.

"It's time to end this, child," the Lich said, raising her sword in the air. "And I shall destroy Aaa once and for all."

Fionna glared at her but didn't say anything. She closed her eyes and waited for death. She was no longer afraid.

She heard the swish of metal and braced herself for it to pierce her body but it never came. She opened her eyes and, to her absolute horror, found Charlie in front of her, the blade deep in his chest. Fionna's eyes widened and tears spilled out of it. The Lich was suddenly struck frozen and then she shuddered, slowly blowing away like dust in the wind... Charlie had been her power source. She had risen from him and his being. And now...

"Charlie!" Fionna cried as he collapsed backwards. Fionna rushed forward as fast as she could and grabbed him before his head could hit the ground. She tenderly placed his head in her lap and his green eyes found her blue ones.

"I saved you," he said, his voice weakly triumphant. "Thank goodness."

"Charlie, we'll get help," she promised, stroking his hair, eyeing the bloody wound that was deep in his chest. "We'll get someone... anyone."

"No, Fionna," he said, reaching a hand up to cup her cheek. "No one can help me now... I'm not... I'm not going to make it."

"You will!" Fionna said, tears still spilling out of her eyes. "I'll help you somehow. Where's the first aid kit!?"

Charlie laughed softly but started coughing right afterwards, a little blood leaking out of the corner of his mouth. "I don't think... think that's gonna help... me."

"It helped me," Fionna reminded him, trying to sit him up but his grunt in pain stopped her and she returned his head into her lap. "And you've saved me more than once. You didn't have to do it again."

"Yes... yes I did," Charlie said. "I was going to die eventually after the Lich possessed my body. I was too... too weak. But you... you just lost an arm. I had to... to save you. So you can live another day."

Fionna squeezed her eyes shut and tears landed on his glasses. She was quivering slightly, trying to keep everything in. She looked up at the sword that still pierced his body and made to remove it but it, too, vanished like its wielder did: like dust being blown away. Fionna looked down at Charlie, his eyes still looking up at her, a small smile still on his face.

"Promise me something," he said, his thumb wiping away some of the tears on her face. "Please... please, Fionna."

"Anything," she said.

"Remember me... and get home safe... safely," he breathed, closing his eyes, his brow furrowing slightly with pain.

"We're both gonna get home," Fionna said, trying to convince herself more than Charlie. "And we're gonna go on adventures together. You and me... the last humans-."

"Fionna... stop," Charlie said, his own tear slipping down his cheek. "I'm not going to go home. It's impossible."

Fionna knew that his saying didn't apply here. And Charlie didn't even correct himself. He opened his eyes and looked at her for one last time.

"Thank you for being my friend," he said. "I felt more at home with you than I had ever felt in seventeen years of my life. Thank... thank you, Fionna."

Fionna leaned over him and touched her forehead to his, feeling his pulse ever so slightly. It got weaker and weaker and suddenly... it was gone. Fionna lifted her head and looked at his face. His eyes were closed but his smile was still there. It was as if he were peacefully sleeping. But Fionna knew that he was... he was...

Even more tears spilled out of her blue eyes, splashing down on his glasses and meeting together to form little pools. Fionna lifted his head a little and moved her lap from underneath it. She tenderly placed his head on the ground and removed Charlie's glasses from his face. The rain was still coming down in a drizzle and the mist was rolling in and out of view. Fionna wordlessly found her sword and picked it up. She whistled for Adam and the great bird flew to meet her. Fionna simply said for him to find a shovel in the down around them. Adam became concerned but did as told, returning with a shovel he had found lying around in the garden. Fionna told him to hold onto it for a second and she walked over to Charlie's body. She silently picked him up with her left arm and walked as slowly and gently as she could to the abandoned town.

She found the garden that Adam was talking about and was surprised to find that some of it still had some grass struggling to grow from the radioactive ground. She leaned Charlie's body in a patch of grass and took the shovel from Adam... and began to dig, pausing every once in a while to let out a choked sob but wouldn't cry fully just yet. After digging what she believed to be about six feet, she returned to the surface and got Charlie in her arm again. A few more tears fell down her face but she paid no mind to them. She simply smiled at him and ran a hand through his hair.

"I'll _never_ forget you for as long as I live," she promised. "As long as you'll never forget me." She placed a kiss on his cool lips before slowly depositing him into his grave. She tucked his glasses in her pack that she had Adam bring and then she began to hunt for a flower. Fionna found a colorful tulip that had grown over the years and she picked it, gently placing it in the grave on top of Charlie's chest.

Then she began to the task of burying him. Hours passed until the ground was completely covered up and she could see Charlie no more. Fionna took to walking around, looking for a rock she could write on. She found a nice flat one underneath the broken down house that this garden belonged to and she took out a marker from Charlie's bag and wrote:

Here lies Charlie the Human

May he rest in peace

"It's not impossible, it's unlikely. In fact, nothing is impossible"

-Charlie himself.

Fionna placed the stone on top of Charlie's grave and nodded to herself. She then stuck the shovel in the ground and fell to her knees, covering her face with her only hand and sobbed into it. She had no idea how long she had stayed there like that, crying into her hand, but she didn't care. She had lost a best friend, a wonderful boy, an intelligent being, and a chivalrous hero. She wished she could give him a better ceremony. She wished she could have at least taken him home to Aaa and buried him there. She wished he _didn't die_.

"Miss Fionna?" came Adam's voice. She looked up, her swollen blue eyes meeting Adam's beady, black ones.

"Yes?" she croaked, wiping away the tears that had stained her cheeks.

"What now?" he asked her.

Good question, she thought to herself, standing up. "Well... I guess I should return home. Feel like helping me carry Charlie's stuff home?"

"Sure, Miss," Adam agreed.

"I'll meet you out there in a minute," she said as he grabbed Charlie's belongings. "Just give me one more second."

Adam nodded and flew to the front of the house. Fionna grabbed her bag and hitched it on her left shoulder. She smiled at the grave.

"Thank _you_, Charlie," she said, "for saving my life so many times during this journey... this adventure. Thank you for giving me so much hope. Thank you for being there for me and dealing with my homesickness. And thank you for being my friend. I'm..." She took a pause as she choked on her words. She sniffled a little and proceeded. "I'm going to miss you so... so much."

She kissed her hand and then raised it in farewell and took to the path that would led her to Aaa, crossing through the Ice Kingdom in about a week's time. She looked up at Adam, who was waiting for her.

"Ready?" Adam said.

Fionna nodded. "Yes. Let's go."

They started down the path quietly, the rain still falling gently. Fionna closed her eyes and felt her heart ache. She really was the last human standing.

-0-

Marshall Lee was still in the Ice Queen's home. She had been bed ridden ever since she had passed out a few days ago. Cake and Gumball were snoozing against the ice covered wall, Cake against Gumball's legs like a real kitty would do. Marshall was floating around Ice Queen's kitchen, doing a little cleaning so she could wake up to a nice house. He didn't like cleaning but it was the only thing he could think about doing. He wiped his hands on a dish towel when he heard Ice Queen groan from the other room.

He flew out of the kitchen and into the bedroom where Ice Queen was leaning against the head board of the bed. She was clutching her head and removing her crown.

"I get the worst migraines sometimes," she grumbled.

Marshall stared down at her, surprised of her tone of voice. It wasn't the raspy voice she always had. It was more, for lack of a better word, proper. Almost educated. Marshall floated down to the ground and placed a hand on her arm.

"Are you okay, Simone?" he asked.

"I think so," she responded at once. She opened her eyes and Marshall retreated a little, shock surging through him. "What?"

"Your... your eyes!" he said as though daring to believe it. "They're brown!"

"Marshall Lee, do yourself a favor and calm down," Ice Queen said gently. "It's all right." Her voice was weaving in and out of raspy and smooth.

"S-simone?" Marshall said. "Is that you?"

She smiled and Marshall Lee instantly recognized that sweet, gentle smile his old friend used to wear all the time when the crown wasn't on. Simone was slowly changing, her white hair becoming just a hint darker and her skin lightening up just a little bit. Otherwise, she still looked like Ice Queen. Marshall glanced at the crown and noticed that its red gem was now a blue color. He didn't know why but he didn't care. Simone was coming back to him.

"Of course it's me," she finally answered. "I've missed you, Marshall." She lifted her arms for a hug and and rushed into them, feeling like a little boy again.

"But how?" he asked. "How in the world is this possible?"

"A couple of heroes came my way," Simone answered. "And you helped too. Never giving up on me." She pulled him away, her hands on his shoulders. She brushed some hair out of his red eyes, that same smile on her face. "I'm back now. And I have so much to tell you."

"Me too," he said. "Unless... you remember everything."

"To be honest, my memory is a little fuzzy so you'll have to enlighten me," she said, tossing his air affectionately. "Now be patient with me. I might weave in and out of Simone and Ice Queen so it'll be a tiny bit difficult to cope with me but I know that time will heal all wounds and I'll be back to my old self again."

Marshall Lee simply smiled and embraced his old friend, his once beating heart swelling and tears falling from his eyes. She was back... Simone Petrikov was _finally _back.

**No flames please. **_**Please**_** don't get mad at me for this. And remember, this was the original idea (Charlie's death I mean) but I wanted to see what you guys thought about Fionna's love interest and it was either this or a different ending.**

**Again: I'm not doing alternate endings. For my reason, see Authors Note at the beginning of this chapter.**

**This story is NOT over. One more chapter to go. I'll see you guys soon. I hope you don't hate me :( I don't want to be hated for this chapter. You'll see what happens to everyone in the next chapter. So with that being said, I'll see you next time.**

_**No flames please.**_


	23. Chapter 23

**So this is the final chapter for Fionna: The Last Human Standing. Poor Charlie has passed on into another life or into heaven with the Cosmic Owl and Glob or wherever he ends up going to. Point is, he's gone. But he will be forever missed. If it makes you feel any better, I actually started to cry a little bit. :(**

**Be sure, however, to look out for my new Adventure Time fic that'll be coming out Friday or so. It's a modern AU fiction that's about college life and all that fabulous stuff. It's Fionna and Cake so it's something I think you'll like *cough**_**fiolee**_**cough***

**Disclaimer: Sorry. I don't own Adventure Time.**

Cake was sitting in the treehouse with BMO as the sun was just beginning to rise over the Ice Kingdom's mountains in the horizon. Ever since Ice Queen was slowly regaining her memory, Marshall didn't need Gumball and Cake's help anymore. It wasn't like he didn't appreciate their help, he did, but he was also going to the icy domain as little as possible because Ice Queen, who was now responding to Simone, was finding it easier to focus on herself while she was alone than with others. So Marshall spent time hanging out with Cake, to much of her discomfort, and visiting Gumball during the late hours of the night to scare him or hang with him over the course of the day.

It seemed close to a year that Fionna was gone. Cake was assuming the worst. How could it be that she was gone for so long and not come back? Perhaps she had been killed in the process of finding out the human secrets or came across a nuclear accident and was horribly mutated and was hiding due to shame. Cake just wanted Fionna home no matter what the circumstance. She would love Fionna no matter what.

The feline paused her game and looked out the window, her fur standing on end.

"What is wrong, Cake?" BMO asked her. "Are you bored? We can play a different game."

"No... hold up," Cake said with a shake of her head. She walked downstairs and out the front door. She ran out to the top of a hill near her home and squinted into the distance. Two figures were coming out of the Ice Kingdom. One was flying and one was walking. At first, she assumed that it was Marshall Lee and Ice Queen coming into the grasslands but the walking figure was too short and small to be Ice Queen and the flying figure had wings.

Cake squinted a little harder and made out the outline of the walking figure. Were those bunny ears? Suddenly Cake smiled and she hopefully called out to the figures.

"Fionna!?" she said.

The figures stopped and the walking figure extended a hand above its head as if it were waving.

"Cake!" it cried. "I'm home!"

Cake felt tears prick the back of her eyes as she went down on all fours and ran as fast as she could towards her human sister. Fionna dropped her sword and pack and ran towards Cake, tears flowing down her cheeks. They met halfway and Cake wrapped Fionna twenty times in her arms, winding her stretchy arms around Fionna's body, purring like the cat she was.

"Babycakes! You're back! Oh thank goodness," Cake said, her paw combing through Fionna's tangled bangs. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too," Fionna said, her one arm hugging Cake with all her might. Cake took notice to this and pulled back, breaking the hug. Her eyes observed Fionna's figure and groaned.

"You gotta be kidding me," Cake said, shaking her head.

Fionna shrugged nervously and managed a smile. The cat sighed.

"Alright, baby, let's get you into Dr. Prince's office and fetch Gumball and see what they can do," Cake said.

"Hold on," Fionna said. She turned to Adam, who had landed and was trying to pick up Fionna's stuff with his giant beak. "Adam," she said. He lifted his head and blinked. "Can you do me a favor and take everything to the boat on the top of that treehouse. You can drop it off there and then... well, you don't have to help me anymore. You're free to fly around as you please."

The bird hopped over to Fionna and pressed his beak to her side. "Thank you, Miss Fionna. I will always be here to help you in Aaa. Just gimme a whistle."

"Will do, buddy," she replied, stroking his feathers.

Adam picked up her things and few off towards Fionna and Cake's home. Cake turned a little bigger so Fionna could climb on top of her. Cake then rode off towards the Candy Kingdom, hoping that Dr. Prince was visiting Gumball like he did every Monday to research symptoms. The girls passed through the candy gates and into the kingdom's village. Cake then let Fionna dismount and then helped her into the palace.

"How did this even happen?" Cake demanded as Peppermint Maid showed them up the stairs to Gumball's lab.

"I'd rather tell you when Gumball and Marshall are in the same room. Preferably a home," Fionna explained. "Can you do that for me?"

"Of course," Cake nodded.

Peppermint Maid opened the lab door and, thankfully, Dr. Prince was in fact there, his nose in a book. Gumball looked up from a cake he was modifying and his eyes widened when his eyes landed on Fionna.

"You're back!" Gumball said with a grin and Dr. Prince glance up from his book. Gumball rushed over to Fionna and engulfed her into a hug. He noticed the unbalance of Fionna's figure and stepped back. He mouthed wordlessly at Fionna's missing arm and she grinned a little.

"Think you and Dr. Prince can fix me up?" Fionna said.

Gumball gave Cake a look and took Fionna's left hand, taking her over to Dr. Prince. The two boys shooed Cake out of the room and told her they would call her when they were finished. Cake glared as the door shut in her face and the feline went off to go get something to eat in the kingdom. After about four hours, Cake was woken up by Gumball. She had fallen asleep in front of Gumball's lab after a while as she was waiting for Fionna. Cake stood up and followed the Candy King into the lab. Fionna was sitting on the table and Dr. Prince was writing on his clipboard. Cake blinked in shock as she watched Fionna move a robotic arm slowly. Her hand was replaced with a robotic clamp but a robotic hand was lying on Gumball's counter so she was probably going to get that installment instead of the clamp.

"Girl... awesome arm," Cake said.

Fionna smiled a little. "Yeah. It's pretty rad. Gumball can I have that hand now?"

Gumball nodded and made a little adjustment before unlatching Fionna's clamp and putting on the hand. Fionna then flexed the hand and made a few grabbing motions and wiggled the fingers.

"All set," Dr. Prince said.

Fionna hopped off the table and hugged Gumball again. "Thanks, dude. You too, Dr. Prince."

"Always willing to help," Dr. Prince said.

"Now about what happened," Gumball began but Fionna shook her head.

"Later," Fionna said. "I... I need to go and unpack my stuff and then see Marshall Lee. I need to talk to him."

"Well, come on, Fionna. Let's go on home," Cake said. She led Fionna out of the room and then she turned to Gumball before she followed the human. "I'll send you a message when we'll meet up to hear Fionna's story."

"Sounds like a plan," Gumball agreed.

The two girls traveled back to their treehouse and picked up the items that Adam dropped off. Cake questioned the amount of things Fionna had brought home but Fionna didn't respond. They took the items inside and Fionna received a very warm welcome by BMO. The little computer waddled over to Fionna as fast as it could and jumped up and down, waving its stubby little arms for a hug. Fionna giggled and picked BMO up and hugged it tight.

"Fionna! I missed you!" BMO said.

"I missed you too," Fionna cooed. ''I'll be sure to play lots of video games now that I'm home."

"Yay!" BMO cheered as Fionna put it back down on the floor.

Cake went to go make Fionna a nice, hot meal and Fionna sat on the bench, digging through her things. She tossed the old food away and placed the Tupperware into the sink. She ended up getting up and down as she put away her old things and Charlie's books and blankets and other miscellaneous items. She sifted through her pack and found the bag of little people. She took a peek at Cake to make sure she wasn't watching since she would scold Fionna for having them. Fionna looked inside the bag and took out her little self, placing her onto the table. Fionna dug through the bag again and found another figure. She took it out and then found her heart breaking into two and her eyes watering. A little Charlie had somehow got into the bag. Fionna had no idea how but didn't care. He was sitting on her palm, strolling around like the original Charlie did.

She placed him onto the table and the little Fionna and Charlie started to interact. She watched them as they started laughing and goofing around. Tears leaked out of her eyes and she broke down. Cake turned around and saw the little people. Instead of scolding Fionna, she rushed over and held her sister in her paws, eying the boy that the little Fionna was talking to. Cake wasn't so sure who this boy was but she had a feeling that he was important.

"I miss him so much!" Fionna sobbed into Cake's shoulder. "Why, why, why? Oh Glob, why?"

"I don't know, sweetie," Cake said gently. "I'm so sorry."

Fionna shook in Cake's arm for a moment until she pulled away, wiping her tears. She swiped the two off of the table and stuffed them back into the bag. Fionna climbed up to her room and placed the bag beneath her bed. Unbeknownst to Fionna, Witchcraft Woman was peeking inside the house with a pitying look on her face.

"You may be my enemy but I know your pain," she mumbled.

Fionna turned and saw her. Witchcraft Woman waved a little and raised her fingers, ready to snap.

"I saw what happened while I was searching for a few things out in the ruins. The boy was important to you," said Witchcraft Woman. "I decided to help you a bit. Don't mention it, goody-goody."

Fionna had no idea what to say. Witchcraft Woman snapped her fingers and vanished with a _poof!_ Fionna narrowed her eyes and turned back to her bag. Then she smiled and stood, thanking she still had a little Charlie in her life. After eating her hot meal, Fionna left the house and told Cake she would be right back and to send for Gumball. Fionna walked over to Marshall Lee's cave and entered the mouth of it. She strode down to the little house and knocked on the door with her left hand, still weary of her robotic hand. The door opened and Marshall poked his head through the crack, about to glare at whoever dared to visit him. When he saw it was Fionna, he threw the door open and pulled her inside.

She found herself in a big bear hug and her feet getting lifted off of the ground. Marshall hugged her as tight as he could, so relieved that she was okay.

"You're back," he said almost daring to believe it. "You're back..."

"I am," she said, hugging him back and smiling into his chest. "And I'm so glad to be."

Marshall put her down and noticed her arm. He stared at it and then back at her, giving her a look that read "really?" Fionna smiled sheepishly.

"I'll explain later. C'mon, I'm telling everyone back at home," Fionna said.

Marshall grabbed a sweatshirt and pulled up the hood, following Fionna outside and back to the treehouse. When they arrived, Gumball and Cake were waiting for them in the living room. BMO was sitting on Gumball's lap and looked very interested in what was going on. Marshall floated over to the three of them and hovered above them, ready to hear Fionna's story.

Fionna drew up a chair and sat down. She took a breath and faced them.

"Ready?" she said.

They all nodded and Fionna closed her eyes. And so she told them everything. Her first few days on her own, meeting Charlie, traveling all around with him, the different cities, the monsters, Memoria City, the fake town (she avoided her little relationship with Charlie in front of Marshall Lee), and the crater. She showed them the pictures they took and the things they discovered and even went into explaining the alternate universe. They all stared at her in awe, their mouths hanging open. Every now and then, Fionna would pause and let a few tears fall down her face and breathe. When Fionna finished her little story, she looked up from her lap at them. She raised her hands and managed a smile.

"Ta-da," she said unenthusiastically. "The end."

"Fionna... that sounds..." Gumball said, looking to the others for help.

"Like the adventure of a lifetime," Marshall supplied.

Fionna nodded gravely. "So how about you guys? What's been going on with you?"

They all looked at one another and told Fionna their time with Ice Queen and how they tried to get her memory back. Fionna jumped to her feet and gaped at them.

"So Charlie and I helping Simone come back... worked?" Fionna said.

"What? Oh... y'know, that makes a lot more sense," Marshall said, looking at her with a smirk. "Wow..." His smile vanished a little. "Thanks, Fi."

"Let's go see her!" Fionna said excitedly.

The group rushed over to the Ice Kingdom as the night began to fall and Fionna literally ran up the hill and burst into the main room. Simone, still looking like Ice Queen but had a different dress on that was similar to her old outfit, was going through a few boxes from the The Past Room. She glanced up and saw Fionna panting heavily, Gumball, Cake, and Marshall Lee behind her. Fionna walked over to Simone and smiled widely.

"You made it," Fionna said.

Simone smiled too. "Indeed I did." She frowned. "Where's Charlie?"

Fionna's smile vanished too and she shook her head. "He didn't make it home."

Simone stood up and grabbed Fionna by the shoulders. "I'm so sorry, Fionna. Did he go peacefully?"

"In a way," Fionna said. Simone gave Fionna a gentle hug and addressed Gumball.

"Do me a favor and put a headstone in the Candy Kingdom graveyard to honor this poor boy," Simone told him. "He's helped many of us here today."

"I shall put an order in at once," Gumball said. "Good night, all." He gave them a short nod and strode away back to the Candy Kingdom.

"So the whole alternate universe had you trapped inside all along?" Marshall said, trying to wrap his head around the idea.

"Yes. Very odd magic," Simone said, letting Fionna go. "But I made it back."

"Somewhat," Cake said. "You still have your white, long hair and blueish skin. Plus, you still have your crown. How are you not going nuts again?"

"The gem. It's blue now instead of its old red," Simone replied. "I guess that was the ultimate source of the curse. I think I'll still be able to be the Ice Queen but have my own mindset. Oh, Marshall Lee," she said, looking at the vampire sadly. "If only I had that ability years and years ago to protect us. I could have stayed with you."

"You're here now and that's what matters," Marshall said. "You and Fionna."

"As long as everyone is okay," Cake agreed.

Fionna mustered a smile but she felt a heaviness in her heart that only Charlie could fill. She missed him dearly and wished that he could have made it home with her. He would have been so happy... he would have had friends.

The three said goodbye to Simone and Marshall Lee walked the girls home. Cake went inside but Fionna paused before entering. She turned to face Marshall with a smile.

"I missed you a whole heck of a lot," she told him.

"You better have," Marshall teased. "But I missed you too. Glad you kinda got back in one piece."

"Hey, this arm is pretty Algebraic," Fionna said. "I'm gonna test it out tomorrow."

"Don't you think you've had enough adventure?" he asked her.

Fionna stared at him. "Are you joking? I still have a lot to do."

"Did you ever find out what happened to the humans?" he said.

She smiled sadly. "Yeah... I know exactly what happened. The demise of the human race was caused by... well, it was caused by the human race."

"Say again?"

"Marshall, after traveling around and seeing the decay, Memoria City, the fake town, I realized that the humans were bringing their extinction closer and closer. How Charlie and I ever escaped that, well how our _parents_ escaped, I may never know."

"Don't you want to know?"

"Maybe one day. But for now, I think it's time I remain home for a while and... and focus on things here." She leaned forward and planted a tender kiss on his lips. Before he could respond, she pulled away with a smile. "See you tomorrow, Abadeer."

She walked inside her house, leaving Marshall Lee a little stunned. He grinned a toothy grin and flew off.

As Fionna remained home, she was slowly getting over the trauma of her travels. She still cried at night over the death of her friend and found herself staring wistfully into space, her thoughts wandering into her memories. Otherwise, Fionna was very happy to be back home and was adjusting to her normal life once again. Going on adventures, saving the occasional prince from their daily problems, jam sessions with her buddies, and playing video games with Cake and BMO.

Cake would sometimes catch Fionna playing with the little people, little Charlie and Fionna running around the maze of books that the piled around the table for them to adventure in. Fionna was still obviously lost in the memory of Charlie but who could blame her? She was close to him. He was the only other human she had ever known. But Cake noticed that Fionna was playing with the little people less and less and was seeing Marshall Lee more and more.

Cake was actually shocked to come home from a date with Lord Monochromicorn to find Marshall and Fionna kissing on the bench. The feline cleared her throat and the two of them pulled away, a little surprised and embarrassed to find Cake glaring at them, tapping her paw on the floor expectantly. They failed to give her an explanation so Cake kicked Marshall out of the house, telling him that it was past Fionna's bed time.

A year went by and Fionna was eighteen. She had almost gotten over the trauma of the journey completely but was still very heartbroken over the fact that Charlie was gone. Marshall Lee even noticed that Fionna, now his girlfriend, was becoming distant at times and wished to be left alone. When he questioned her about this while she was hanging out at his house, she sighed and gave him the one worded answer he was secretly dreading.

"Charlie," Fionna said.

"I thought you were over him," Marshall said, raising an eyebrow.

"What if Simone died, Marshall? You know what, no. How did you feel when she left?" she demanded of him.

Marshall refused to meet her blue eyes. "Like someone tore my heart out and trampled on it."

"Exactly. Charlie was to me how Simone was to you," Fionna explained. "A companion that taught and protected me. Can't you understand how hard it is then?"

Dawning comprehension fell on Marshall's face and he understood fully why Fionna was feeling so upset. He flew down to sit beside her on his couch and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Fi... I'm sorry," he said. "I bet he must've been a great guy. I may not have known him but I would have loved to meet him."

Fionna smiled and hugged him. "He would have loved to hear that."

Time kept on passing by and Aaa didn't change a bit. Fionna got older, Marshall Lee aged a little more to the point he was twenty-two, Cake and Fionna still went on wacky adventures together, Gumball and Marshall were able to rekindle their friendship, and Simone was helping Gumball in his scientific studies and baking. Soon the land brought new friends and new enemies as Fionna gained her new arch nemesis since Ice Queen was no longer her enemy. A humanoid gladiator that liked to take over small villages. But Fionna would always be there to save the day.

One fine morning, Fionna, now twenty-three, was washing a few dishes in the treehouse and looked down as someone tugged at her skirt. A little boy with raven colored hair and blue eyes stared up at her with a small smile, a frog in his hands.

"Look! I found this in the pond, Mommy," he said.

Fionna smiled and crouched down to look at the frog. Cake, who was drying the dishes eyed the frog. "Don't let that thing get near my sink, boy."

"Sorry, auntie Cake," said the boy.

"It's a cute little guy, isn't it?" Fionna said. "Did you show Daddy yet?"

He shook his head. "No. He's taking a nap upstairs. I didn't wanna wake him."

"Marshall Lee Abadeer!" Cake called but Fionna shushed her. Cake glared at her sister. "I don't want no frog in my kitchen."

"Why don't you take the frog outside and play, dear," Fionna said.

"Okay!" he chimed, running outside.

"For a half vampire, he's lucky to be going outside at all," Cake said. "He got a lot of your traits as a human."

"He may not be full human but he got his Dad's traits too," Fionna said with a smirk. "I found him trying to play his father's guitar last weekend. He's not that bad."

"Can he float?" Cake asked. "I haven't seen him do that yet."

"He tries," Fionna said with a little laugh. "He definitely wants to float. But we'll see as the years come and go."

"Fi... are you ever gonna let Marshall Lee change you?" Cake wondered.

Fionna smiled at her sister. "No. I want to live the life I was given. As much as I love Marshall... I don't think I could ever bring myself to end the human race so quickly."

"For all you know, there _could_ be more humans out there," Cake pointed out.

"I don't want to take another risk like that again," Fionna said. "I know what happened and I don't desire to search anymore."

"So you've given up?" Cake said, putting her paws on her hips.

"No I haven't. But I have more important things to watch," Fionna said, nodding out the window where her son was playing with his frog. "And let's not forget his father. What would he do without me?"

She and Cake laughed and finished the dishes. Cake hopped off the counter and stretched. "Well, I'm gonna go visit Lord Monochromicorn. Wanna join me? I think my kitties are gonna come over too."

"No I'm going to go visit Gumball for my arm's yearly upgrade," she said. "It's getting a little creaky."

"What about that walk you promised your son?" Cake reminded her.

"Oh! That's right!" Fionna said. "Silly me."

"See you in a bit," Cake said, walking out of the house and grabbing her bike to pedal off and go to Mocro's.

"Bye, Cakie!" called her nephew from the pond.

"Bye, sweetie!" Cake waved as she rode away.

Fionna walked out of the house too and met up with her son by the pond.

"Ready to go on that walk?" she asked him.

He nodded and let his frog slip through his fingers and into the pond. They began to walk around the grasslands and after a while, the little boy looked up at his mother.

"Mommy?"

"Mhm?"

"Can you tell me that story again?"

"Which one, hun?"

"About you and that guy and how you traveled all around."

"You've heard that one dozens of times. Why do you want to always hear it?"

"It's my favorite."

Fionna smiled and sat on a hill that overlooked the Ice Kingdom. The little boy sat beside his mother and she scooped him into her lap.

"Why is it your favorite?" she asked him, brushing his black hair out of his eyes.

"I dunno. I just like it," he replied.

"All right... it all started when I wanted to know what happened to the humans," she said.

"Like you," he said.

"Like me, yes. And after I learned a few things from your daddy, I decided to go and find out for myself," Fionna said, laughing at his enthusiasm. "And I ran into another human named-."

"Charlie!" he finished. "Like me! That's my name!"

"Yes it is," Fionna said, fighting back a few tears. "And what did Charlie always say to me?"

"It's not impossible, it's unlikely. In fact, nothing is impossible," Charlie recited. "I like that saying, Mommy."

"Me too, Charlie," Fionna said, ruffling his hair affectionately. "Me too."

**I think a lot of you saw that name coming. I know Fionna is a little young to be having a kid but she's been around the block a few times and I didn't want to jump ahead **_**too**_** much in time so forgive me.**

**I hoped you liked the ending and thank you all so much for your support. And if you didn't like the ending, don't tell me because I'll get sad. It's never nice to say you don't like things. Keep it to yourself, please.**

**Remember to put me on your alerts if you want to catch my AU Fionna and Cake called: "Love Like This". It's a college setting full of fun, parties, studies, and romance.**

**A shout out to those of you who wrote in songs:**

**Just Be Safe by **_**i love ur books**_

**Pie Song by **_**pie song**_

**Candy Dandy by **_**party hardy**_

**Forever Lost by **_**tomboy**_

**Oh, Fionna by **_**DarkMousyRulezAll**_

**I've Learned by **_**Chelsie the Vampire Adventure**_

**Don't You Remember by **_**Chelsie the Vampire Adventure**_

**Thank you all so much for your entries and I hope you'll write me songs for my AU story 'cause there'll be a few from the actual show and a few from my viewers. I really appreciate the reviews and favs and all that. It really makes my day. And, as always:**

**See you next time!**


	24. Spinoff Story Announcement

**By popular demand, and the fact I really want to now that I put some serious thought into it, Fionna: The Last Human Standing will have a spinoff story titled... wait for it...**

**ADVENTURE TIME WITH FIONNA AND CHARLIE!**

**That's right, folks. Charlie will be making a ferocious comeback, alive and well. The first chapter will be the original death scene from Fionna: TLHS but Charlie won't be dying this time. I won't tell you how he lives so you'll just have to find out. Plus, the pairing of Farlie (Fionna/Charlie) will be the main pairing of the story so there'll be lots of cute fluff when appropriate. We'll also be taking a look into Charlie's past, more theories about the human extinction, and many awesome adventures the two humans will have with all of their friends. We might even take a peek into the Crystal Dimension and see if the Monochromicorns are willing to divulge their secrets about their feasting on humans.**

**A lot of you Fiolee fans, such as myself, don't fret. Just because Charlie is Fionna's main love interest doesn't mean it's not worth the read. Marshall will appear a lot in the story but he won't end up with Fi. :( sorry but I must keep the Farlie fans satisfied.**

**It's coming up really soon (possibly today) so I hope you guys will make your way over and read Adventure Time with Fionna and Charlie.**

_**UPDATE! ADVENTURE TIME WITH FIONNA AND CHARLIE IS NOW OUT!**_


End file.
